


The Hollow Moon

by MaruChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Canon through end of season 4, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Depression, Fix-It, Future Fic, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruChan/pseuds/MaruChan
Summary: Es verano, después del primer año de estudios de Stiles y está trabajando en un empleo de mierda, lidiando con las pesadillas y la ansiedad… pero está bien, él jura. Lo está la mayoría de los días sin demasiados problemas. Entonces, un cierto hombre lobo vuelve a la ciudad; Y a Stiles no le importa, en lo absoluto.Después de dos años y medio, Derek regresa a Beacon Hills con su pequeña manada. Aunque trató de seguir adelante, algo simplemente lo llevaba de regreso a Beacon Hills, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Ahora, él supone que puede empezar a construir algo así como una vida… pero se encuentra siendo distraído de entre todas las personas…por Stiles Stilinski.(Traducción)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank Thepsychicclam for allowing me to translate this fic to Spanish. And thanks also to Spider999now for the incredible pieces of art he made for the fic. Thank you so much!
> 
> Esta maravillosa obra no es mía, cuando terminé de leerla tenía que pedir la autorización para poder compartirla con todos ustedes porque es un trabajo que vale la pena leer así que aquí lo tienen. Quiero agradecer a [ MaileDC ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC) por su apoyo con este capítulo. 
> 
> Todos los comentarios para la autora a quién si gustan pueden encontrar en [ TUMBLR](http://thepsychicclam.tumblr.com/) y para la creadora del arte spider999nowde de quien igual dejo su [ TUMBLR ](http://spider999now.tumblr.com//)
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

Singing outside waiting for the world to call  
Living my life trying do what's right  
In the hope of a better day  
And all I want is that you extend your hand to me  
Oooh, show me where it hurts,  
We'll make it OK  
Tell me that you'll stay  
Even when I'm far away  
My voice will carry through  
Until the end it's me and you  
We can make it if we try  
**> [-Silhouette](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETon5Cj5Ghg) ** ** _by Active Child ft._** ** _Ellie Goulding_**

**_*_ **

Stiles se despierta, gritando. Se sienta y empieza a contar sus dedos repetidamente.

Uno dos tres CUATRO CINCO SEIS SIETE OCHO NUEVE DIEZ

Uno dos tres CUATRO CINCO SEIS SIETE OCHO NUEVE DIEZ

Una manta de cabellos rojizos se mueve a su lado. Lydia bosteza mientras cubre sus manos con las suyas más pequeñas. -Estás despierto, Stiles. Está bien

-He tenido este sueño antes. Donde me desperté y estuviste en la cama a mi lado, pero no estaba despierto.

-Lo sé - Ella toma sus manos y las pone sobre las sabanas. - ¿Ves? Sin dedos extra.

Stiles mira fijamente sus manos, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón mientras trata de convencer a su cerebro de que esto es real y no un sueño. Está empezando a mezclarlos de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué fue esta vez? - Pregunta Lydia en voz baja mientras descansa su barbilla en su hombro.

Stiles voltea sus manos y mira sus palmas. Están limpias. No cubiertas de sangre, firmes mientras sostenían el cuchillo. - Apuñalaba a Scott.

Escucha a Lydia maldecir suavemente mientras se recuesta, tirando de su brazo para que se una a ella. No está cansado; su cuerpo se siente alerta y emocionado ante la oleada de adrenalina, ante la satisfacción del Nogitsune mientras observaba a Scott sangrando y dolorido.

Stiles todavía tiene dificultades para separar los sentimientos. Odia las noches cuando siente las emociones sobrantes del sueño, cuando aún puede sentir la felicidad de ver a la gente gritar y morir. Puede oír la voz de Scott en sus oídos, oír los pequeños gritos de dolor. Cuando cierra los ojos, ve esa cara vendada que lo mira fijamente

_Curioso_

_Y sonriendo._

Stiles se sienta y se reclina contra las almohadas. Lydia se acomoda sobre su espalda, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿No vas a intentarlo?

\- Distracción- dice Stiles, agarrando su computadora portátil y cargando Netflix.

Ella suspira, que se convierte en otro bostezo, mientras se sienta para unirse a él. Frota sus ojos cuando le dice: - Ninguna película de acción.

\- ¡Estás quitando el mejor género! - grita Stiles. Le sonríe suavemente, con su pelo enredado y su rostro sin maquillaje. Hace dos años, él se habría sentido incómodo y probablemente vuelto loco sólo al pensar en Lydia Martín en su cama, pero ahora la ve natural, sin maquillaje ni productos para el cabello es platónico y reconfortante. A veces extraña estar enamorado de ella, pero entonces no tendría esto.

\- El trabajo va a apestar mañana - se queja acurrucándose a su lado. La rodea con un brazo mientras bosteza.

Le toma tres horas calmarse lo suficiente para quedarse dormido.

*****

Los trabajos del verano apestan. Bosteza mientras acomoda los estantes, considera seriamente acostarse allí mismo en el centro del pasillo para tomar una siesta. Cree que podría usar el chaleco naranja ofensivo de Home Depot como una almohada. Lo último que quiere hacer es ponerse a contar las perillas de las puertas, pero bueno, no es el peor trabajo que podría tener. La mayoría de las veces, los otros trabajadores lo dejan solo y él puede distraerse con su teléfono si es lo suficientemente cauteloso.

Stiles está barriendo el piso cuando una chica se acerca a él. - Stiles ¿Verdad? -Pregunta, sonriéndole.

Mira a su alrededor, como si hubiera alguien más llamado Stiles con quien ella podría estar hablando.

\- Sí ¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo?

\- Eres amigo de Scott. - _Oh. Oh_.

\- Sí - Asiente con la cabeza. Es una de las muchas citas de Scott Stiles definitivamente no recuerda su nombre. No puede mantenerse al día con todas las chicas con las que ha salido Scott en estos días. - Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

\- ¡Oh! - Ella se ríe, avergonzada. – Nicole.

\- Bueno, Nicole - Asiente y no tiene ni idea cuando fue que Scott salió con ella.

\- ¿Has visto a Scott por aquí? - Pregunta - No he oído hablar de él y bueno, nuestra cita fue muy agradable, así que...- Empieza y Stiles se siente mal por ella. Esta no es la primera vez que tiene una conversación como ésta. Eso es lo que Scott consigue por ser tan increíble. Las chicas sólo quieren seguir saliendo con él cuando solo está ligando y midiendo el terreno. Difícil.

\- Está muy ocupado - Stiles miente - Tiene prácticas y ha estado yendo y viniendo de aquí y la Universidad - Ella parece creerlo y Stiles está contento. Nunca deja de ser incómodo cuando las chicas preguntan por Scott, aquí o en la universidad.

\- Bueno, dile que dije ¿Hola? ¿Y si puede llamarme la próxima vez que tenga algo de tiempo libre? - Ella le sonríe mientras se aleja. Si ella no estuviera tan obviamente enamorada de Scott, Stiles podría invitarla a salir.

 

 

 

Vuelve a barrer, tarareando una canción sin sentido cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve a una persona pasar. Stiles camina hasta el final del pasillo, incapaz de quitarse la sensación de que el tipo le parece familiar.

Cuando gira la esquina, siente como si lo hubieran golpeado con un ladrillo.

Ese andar familiar, los hombros anchos, el pelo oscuro. Cuando el tipo da vuelta en un pasillo, Stiles revisa el registro de visitas -Derek- Susurra. La escoba cae al suelo mientras Stiles corre hacia el pasillo por donde Derek doblo. Pero cuando llega allí, el pasillo está vacío.

Stiles camina a lo largo de cada pasillo, buscando cualquier indicio de pelo oscuro o playera gris. Rodea la tienda tres veces antes de darse por vencido.

\- Te lo digo - Le dice Stiles a Scott más tarde esa noche cuando están teniendo su reunión semanal de pizza. - Se parecía a Derek - Scott mira Stiles pensativo mientras mastica - No me des esa mirada, Scott. Sea lo que sea que signifique esa mirada, deshazte de ella.

\- Estás diciendo que viste a Derek en Home Depot - dice Scott. - No has mencionado al hombre en años. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

\- Nada - dice Stiles, arrojando su rebanada al plato. - Olvida que dije algo.

\- Stiles…

\- Oye, una de tus muchas novias se acercó a mí en el trabajo y me preguntó por ti.

\- No son mis novias - Dice Scott riendo.

\- Diles eso - dice Stiles - Si simplemente dejaras de ser tan encantador con ellas, no querrían seguir saliendo contigo.

\- Estoy siendo joven, saliendo con amigos ya sabes - Scott se encoge de hombros. Stiles frunce el ceño, pero no presiona.

Ha sido así desde que se graduaron. Scott y Kira se separaron, amistosamente y todo porque, bueno, eran Scott y Kira. Stiles esperaba que sucediera todo el último año. Eran lindos, pero siempre había algo que mantenía a Scott atrás, algo que le impedía comprometerse con Kira tanto como ella quería. Stiles sabía lo que era, todo el _mundo_ sabía lo que era, sólo que nadie quería decir nada.

Stiles no está seguro de que Scott haya superado a Allison.

Scott había salido mucho durante ese verano, luego se enganchó y salió más y más mucho más durante el año escolar. Stiles estaba impresionado. Scott estaba teniendo muchas más citas de las que Stiles podría tener. Stiles no había tenido mucha acción desde que rompió con Malia unos meses antes de la graduación. Había ligado en algunas fiestas, pero eso es todo. Su falta de vida sexual era algo que había lamentado con Scott. Mucho. Y Scott era un bastardo presumido que estaba obteniendo otra cita.

Tenía que ser su sensualidad de Alfa. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Y Stiles no podía competir con un hombre lobo alfa. O cualquier hombre lobo. Y la mayoría de los humanos. Simplemente supuso que Scott estaba tratando de reemplazar a Allison con tantas chicas como fuera posible.

\- Le dije que estabas ocupado haciendo prácticas y cosas así - Dice Stiles a Scott.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿No les dices que sólo es una cita? -

\- La mayoría de ellos lo entienden- Scott se encoge de hombros.

\- Solo tienes que ser irresistible ¿No es así? - Scott le da una sonrisa y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. - Mira, tú haces eso. Nunca hagas eso.

\- ¿Sonreír?

\- Sí.

Mientras caminan desde el lugar de la pizza hacia sus casas, Scott se inclina cerca e inhala –- ¿Lydia ha dormido aquí anoche?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

Stiles asiente. Scott frunce el ceño y Stiles sabe que tiene esa mirada en su rostro como si fuera capaz de arreglarlo, así que Stiles dice: - Ella está con Jackson esta noche. Maldito imbécil.

\- No es tan malo - dice Scott.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. – Lydia puede hacerlo mejor.

\- Sabes que eso no importa-  dice Scott - Es Jackson.

\- Si lo sé.

Arriba, en su habitación, Stiles ve películas en Netflix hasta que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando se acuesta, piensa en los hombros anchos y en esa barba y gime en su almohada. Ha pasado más de un año desde que él estuvo activamente pensando en Derek Hale ahora su pene parece muy interesado en su reaparición. Pene estúpido.

Stiles cede, tira de sus pantalones de pijama y empieza a acariciarse. Nunca pensó que estaría masturbándose pensando en Derek de nuevo, pero supone que algunas fantasías nunca mueren. Piensa en esas manos fuertes en sus caderas, el ardor de esa barba raspando su cuello. No le toma mucho tiempo para venirse en su mano. Toma unos pañuelos para limpiarse y luego los lanza al suelo antes de rodar en su cama y caer dormido.

Esa noche, sueña con el interior del loft, con besos desesperados mientras su cuerpo está cubierto por Derek en las sábanas y Derek esparce besos por su columna vertebral.

*

Derek termina el trabajo en casa y da el día como terminado. Tienen la estructura externa, así que están haciendo un buen progreso. El contratista se marchó hace una hora, pero Derek había pasado otra hora revisando todo y tomando notas y haciendo ajustes a sus planos.

Vuelve a la pequeña cabaña en el bosque. La cabaña había sido de su abuelo y no había sido utilizada hasta que Derek regresó a Beacon Hills hace unos meses y estableció su residencia en la cabaña mientras construía una nueva casa. Aunque la casa de Hale había sido tomada por el condado hace unos años, Derek todavía poseía una gran cantidad de tierra al norte del condado que había pertenecido a su familia.

Era mejor así. No había estado en ese momento, pero está contento de que el condado demoliera la casa. Derek no habría podido renunciar a ella de otra manera. No necesitaba pasar tiempo inhalando las cenizas y el olor de la carne carbonizada de su familia. Destruirla lo había liberado de eso. Seguir adelante.

Ahora, está construyendo una nueva casa en la tierra Hale. Había dejado Beacon Hills inmediatamente después del desastre de México. Casi había muerto (o tal vez murió, todavía no está seguro de lo que ocurrió esa noche, excepto que de alguna manera sobrevivió, como siempre lo hace) y evolucionó. Se fue a investigar qué significaba todo aquello, qué significaba evolucionar, averiguar más sobre su forma lobo.

Pasó algún tiempo en la manada de Satomi, siguiendo pistas luego pasó algún tiempo en Sudamérica con Cora. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que había estado buscando, se fue con él. - Estoy lista para ser parte de una manada de nuevo - le había dicho.

Viajaron a Nevada, a una dirección que Satomi le había dado. Nunca hubieran encontrado a la mujer, él había dudado de que ella hubiera oído hablar de ellos. Habría sido una aventura más en el mejor de los casos. Pero no mucho después de que entraran en su territorio, fueron recibidos por una mujer que Derek asumió era Marjorie, escoltada por otros dos lobos. Marjorie tenía el pelo plateado, recogido dejando a la vista unos intensos y oscuros ojos. Ella los miró cuidadosamente y tanto él como Cora dejaron que sus ojos brillaran a dorado. Ella respondió mirándolos fijamente mostrando el rojo de sus ojos.

\- Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías, Derek - -Dijo ella, parpadeando.  Era su tía, la hija del hermano del padre de su madre. Un Hale.

\- No sabía que estuvieras al tanto de quiénes éramos - Dijo Derek, sorprendido.

\- Las noticias viajan cuando los cazadores eliminan a una manada entera -Respondió Marjorie, caminando hacia ellos. -Especialmente cuando son familia. - Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo cuando ella tocó sus hombros.

Se quedaron con Marjorie durante más de un año. Aprendió más sobre su evolución a lobo y la manada había comenzado a enseñar más cosas a Cora. Marjorie les ofreció un lugar en su manada más de una vez, pero algo impedía que Derek aceptara.

\- Estás atado a otra manada - Le había dicho una noche. Habían estado sentados en el porche delantero, la manada cocinando y escuchando música en el gran patio trasero. Cora estaba jugando al bádminton con algunos de los miembros más jóvenes de la manada, uno de los cuales Derek sospechaba estaban involucrados sexualmente.

Derek no había contestado a lo que había dicho Marjorie. No sabía a qué manada se refería: a su vieja manada, extinta o a la manada de Beacon Hills. La manada de Scott.

Realmente no importaba. Había cadenas atando a Derek a algo. Sólo tenía que averiguar a qué.

Después de dejar Nevada, viajaron a Inglaterra, encontraron a Jackson permanecieron con él por un tiempo. Hicieron que perdiera el control con la noticia de que él también era hijo de Peter - Eso explica mucho - había dicho Jackson tres días después, cuando finalmente pudo controlar su ira y a su lobo lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a Derek y Cora de nuevo. Jackson les contó acerca de los pequeños recuerdos que tenía de la casa Hale (recuerdos de la manada) y Derek por fin entendió lo que lo llevó a morder a Jackson hace tantos años.

Derek estaba recogiendo sus pedazos, juntándolos, tratando de estar completo otra vez. Era diferente ahora y tenía que intentarlo.

Derek no pudo encontrar a Isaac. Había intentado contactar a Chris Argent, había intentado encontrar a Isaac en Francia, pero Chris e Isaac no querían ser encontrados. Derek se resignó. Comprendió la necesidad de desaparecer y empezar de nuevo.

Después de unos meses en Inglaterra, Derek se dio cuenta de que eran una manada. Una manada sin un alfa, pero manada de todos modos. Jackson no estaba contento, pero no se había unido a una manada en Inglaterra, sólo había buscado protección bajo el área de un alfa. Sus instintos le hicieron gravitar hacia Derek y Cora. Eran conocidos, familia y, sobre todo, olían a hogar.

Entonces, Derek llevó a su manada de regreso a Beacon Hills. Era el final natural de su viaje. Beacon Hills era un territorio Hale y los Hale deberían estar viviendo allí, sin importar quién fuera el Alfa. Él informó de su regreso a Scott, pero le hizo prometer no decirle a nadie sobre ello. Scott le dirigió una mirada ilegible, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

Derek y Cora se quedaron escondidos en el bosque, pero como siempre, Jackson hizo lo que quiso y fue a buscar a Lydia Martin la primera noche de su regreso. Derek no podía culparlo. Podía oler las olas de anhelo y dolor que provenían de Jackson.

Cuando Derek entra a la sala, Cora está sentada frente a la mesa, leyendo un libro y comiendo un poco de fruta. Jackson está en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Ni siquiera miran hacia arriba cuando entra.

Derek se entretiene en la cocina, pone a trabajar el lavavajillas y prepara la cena. Acaba de colocar el pollo en el horno cuando tocan la puerta, es Scott. Derek asiente con la cabeza mientras se limpia las manos con un trapo, luego se reclina contra el mostrador y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo va la casa? - Pregunta Scott mientras camina hacia la cocina, sonríe a Cora cuando levanta la vista de su libro.

\- Está bien - Dice Derek -Debería estar lista para ser habitable dentro de unos meses, si todo sale como estaba planeado.

Scott asiente y Derek sabe que no es por eso que está aquí. Scott sólo vendría si hay una razón, no para una visita social. Derek espera pacientemente a que Scott llegue al punto - Stiles te vio ayer - dice finalmente y Derek se tensa, pero se relaja lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie se dé cuenta.

\- Lo sé - Responde Derek. Cora mira fijamente entre ellos con curiosidad, pero Derek mantiene sus ojos en Scott.

\- Él cree que está viendo cosas - dice Scott. Mira a Derek con desaprobación, pero Derek sólo mira fijamente, manteniendo su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco. –- No tengo que decirte lo que eso le hace a su cabeza.

\- No.

\- Solo ve a saludarlo o algo así - Dice Scott. – O ve a otro lugar que no sea Home Depot - Scott mira a Derek unos cuantos segundos y finalmente Derek asiente.

\- Bueno. Nos vemos luego.

Cora espera hasta que Scott esté fuera de alcance antes de arrojar su libro y saltar de la silla. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que viste a Stiles?

\- No es gran cosa.

\- ¿Por qué no hablaste con él? - Su expresión está en entre calculadora y sabedora es frustrante. Derek se da la vuelta y mira hacia otro lado. - Dime Derek.

\- No es nada- Dice Derek -Simplemente no quiero distracciones.

\- Oh, Dios mío- Cora gime mientras se deja caer contra la repisa. -Me encantaría una buena distracción. Estoy tan aburrida de pasar todo el día en el bosque sin nada para distraerme excepto tu brillante personalidad y el capitán Douche Hair* de allá. -Jackson la mira desde el sofá.

\- ¿Lo estás evitando?

\- Estoy evitando a todo el mundo - Responde Derek.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con él- dice Cora.

\- No, tú no irás.

\- No puedes prohibírmelo.

\- Sí puedo.

\- Derek…

\- No - Gruñe Derek, sus ojos brillando hacia ella. Ella no retrocede, sus ojos se están volviendo dorados y extendiendo sus colmillos.

\- Ustedes dos no están teniendo seriamente un concurso de propiedad sobre Stilinski - Dice Jackson con incredulidad.

\- Cállate - los dos responden.

\- Jodidamente ridículo - Murmura Jackson mientras se da la vuelta y se reclina sobre el sofá.

Cora deja que su rostro vuelva a la normalidad luego levanta una ceja mientras sonríe. - ¿Lo estás evitando?

\- ¿Por qué habría de evitarlo? - Pregunta Derek, volviendo a su tarea en la cocina.

\- ¿Porque eres emocionalmente estúpido? - Cora dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Cora - Dice. Ella aplaude alegremente. Derek golpea con tanta fuerza que uno de los gabinetes de la cocina se rompe

*

Esa noche, Derek sueña que besa constelaciones de lunares que recuerda vívidamente como si los hubiera memorizado durante años.

*

Hay una razón lógica por la cual Derek está en Home Depot cinco minutos antes de que se abra. También hay una razón lógica del por qué sabe que el Jeep de Stiles está estacionado en la parte de atrás.

Derek necesita comenzar a instalar los gabinetes en la cocina. Inmediatamente. Así que, tan pronto como las puertas se abren, se dirige directamente a esa sección. Él está parado delante de la exhibición, intentando decidir qué estilo de gabinete quiere para la cocina, cuando un vendedor se acerca a él.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Derek se vuelve hacia el tipo (alrededor de los 30, atractivo y mirando a Derek con interés) apesta.

\- No.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha instalado gabinetes antes? Puedo…

\- ¿Qué parte de no es la que no entiendes? - Pregunta Derek. Ignora el murmullo mientras el chico se aleja. No está en Home Depot tan temprano para lidiar con idiotas incompetentes que quieren meterse en sus pantalones.

Derek sale de la sección de cocina y camina por los pasillos, buscando Stiles. Atrapa su olor cerca de los muebles para jardín y se aferra al ritmo de su corazón. Es demasiado rápido característica que Derek no ha olvidado incluso después de todo este tiempo. Huele a cafeína almizclada mezclada con fatiga y aburrimiento.

Ahora que Derek está de pie a sólo un pasillo se congela. ¿Qué está haciendo? Está en Home Depot minutos después de abrirse para ver a Stiles Stilinski. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque Cora amenazó con hacerlo primero? ¿Por qué le importa si Stiles sabe que está en la ciudad o no? Stiles no se preocupa por él a él no le importa Stiles.

Derek ignora la forma en que el olor de Stiles cambia y el sonido de su nombre mientras se apresura hacia la salida.

*

Stiles no es idiota. Además, está el viejo dicho de su padre. Uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia, pero tres.

Joder tres, mierda

Tres es Cora Hale, acercándose a él casi al final de su turno. –- ¡Lo sabía! -Exclama Stiles mientras Cora se acerca. Lo había sospechado la primera vez que pensó que había visto a Derek en la tienda y después de esta mañana lo había sabido.

Los Hale estaban de vuelta en la ciudad.

\- Oye -Cora saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Pensé que estaba viendo cosas - Dice Stiles. - ¡Y si estás aquí, entonces Scott lo sabe y el hijo de puta no me lo dijo! - Murmura para sí. Se pregunta quién más sabe que los Hale están de vuelta, o si es el único idiota con una sensación de ser dejada de lado.

\- ¡Ta-da! -Cora menea sus dedos dramáticamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta Stiles.

\- Vine a saludarte -Responde Cora. – ¿Derek no vino antes?

\- Él estuvo aquí - Dice Stiles. - Pero no se molestó en hablar con un humilde campesino.

La mirada en la cara de Cora es ilegible.

\- Huh -Entonces ella sonríe y Stiles está bastante seguro de que está aterrorizado. - Bueno, estoy de vuelta. Y vamos a pasar el rato.

\- ¿Vamos? -

\- Sí, porque si tengo que pasar una noche más sola con Jackson y Derek como compañía, voy a volverme loca-.

Stiles resopla. Pobre Cora. - ¿Eres la razón por la que Jackson regresó?- Cora asiente. - Los odio tanto por traerlo de vuelta -Stiles se pregunta en qué diablos había estado pensando Derek cuando decidió que traer a Jackson sería una buena idea. Stiles estaba bien con la idea de que Jackson permaneciera en Londres. Para siempre.

Cora se ríe. - No es tan malo. A veces. Pero negaré haber dicho eso.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

 -Entonces, ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? -Pregunta Cora. Stiles mira el reloj de su teléfono. - ¿Veinte minutos?

\- Esperaré Dice.

\- Bueno.

Cuando Stiles camina a su Jeep más tarde, Cora está apoyada a un lado, tan parecida a Derek. Que es espeluznante. Stiles se quita el espantoso chaleco anaranjado y lo lanza al asiento trasero cuando se pone frente al volante. Cora se sube al lado del pasajero sin decir una palabra.

\- Así que… - Stiles dice

\- ¿Por qué te sientes tan incómodo? - Pregunta Cora. - Casi salimos antes de irme.

Stiles balbucea y agita sus manos. - ¿Qué?

Cora pone los ojos en blanco. –- No me digas que eres un desgraciado.

\- Puedo decir sinceramente que no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

\- Yo te gustaba tú me gustabas -Dice Cora encogiéndose de hombros. - Si no me hubiera ido a Sudamérica, habríamos salido.

\- ¿Jackson tiene algo que ver con esto? - Pregunta Stiles, estrechando los ojos.

Cora vuelve a rodar los ojos, esta vez girando su cabeza con ellos. – Sólo conduce, Stiles. Y deja de ser estúpido.

\- Los Hale tienen formas extrañas de conquistar a la gente -Murmura Stiles.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cómo nosotros, los Hale, conquistamos a la gente? - Pregunta Cora, arqueando las cejas.

La cara de Stiles se calienta. –- Bueno, no sé, pero esta Peter y su pésima forma de ser y Derek con su hábito de empujarme contra las paredes y su habitual mala cara, luego tú y tú… - Cora lo interrumpe.

\- Para alguien que nos odia tanto, sueles encontrarte en medio de nuestros asuntos.

Stiles flexiona sus dedos en el volante. - Nunca dije que los odiaba -Después de un momento, añade - Excepto a Peter. Odio totalmente a ese tipo.

\- Desde luego.

\- ¿Adónde, Oh Wolfy* Uno? - pregunta Stiles mientras para en una luz roja.

\- Me llevarás a cenar.

Stiles lleva a Cora a cenar. Ellos van a un restaurante, con comida cara y mediocre, pero las hamburguesas no están tan mal. Cora le cuenta a Stiles acerca de Sudamérica, discuten a cerca de las serpientes nativas antes de entrar en un acalorado debate sobre los alimentos. A mitad de la cena, Stiles se encuentra riendo y se da cuenta de que se está divirtiendo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió tan ligero.

\- ¿Dónde está tu auto? -Pregunta Stiles mientras conducen por la ciudad.

\- No tengo uno- Cora dice simplemente y Stiles se vuelve para mirarla.

\- ¿Has venido corriendo a la ciudad?

Ella se encoge de hombros. - Lo dices como si fuera difícil.

\- Hombres lobo de mierda - Murmura Stiles y Cora le da un puñetazo en el brazo.

Stiles conduce a través de la Reserva hasta que Cora le dice que se detenga.  
Es justo el centro de la nada, sin camino discernible hacia el bosque. -Así que -Dice. - ¿Estás viviendo en una cueva? ¿Derek encontró otra casa quemada o una estación abandonada?

\- Eres un verdadero idiota ¿Sabes? - Cora frunce el ceño, luego dice - Derek está construyendo una casa. Vivimos en una pequeña cabaña en la propiedad.

Stiles agita los brazos. - Espera, repite eso ¿Qué? ¿Derek está construyendo una casa? ¿Cómo, con sus propias manos?

\- ¿Sí? - Pregunta Cora. -Él es realmente bueno con eso. Solía ayudar a papá a construir cosas. Creo que él quería hacer algo con relación a la carpintería o la arquitectura. - Antes del incendio, no dice, pero Stiles lo escucha como si ella lo hubiera gritado. Por supuesto que había pensado en Derek y en el incendio, en su familia muriendo, pero eso golpeó a Stiles hasta en ese momento. ¿Qué otra cosa perdió Derek esa noche? ¿Qué más fue lo que Kate le quitó? Derek debería haber ido a la universidad, haber sido un arquitecto o haber trabajado en alguna construcción o incluso haber hecho putos muebles si eso quisiera. Pero en vez de eso, corrió por su vida, luego observó cómo todos a su alrededor morían. El futuro de Derek también se quemó esa noche. De repente, Derek Hale comienza a verse diferente para Stiles (tal vez porque entiende eso, pero no quiere admitirlo). Stiles siente que algo dentro e intenta captar el sentimiento.

Pero Cora truena los dedos frente a la cara de Stiles desaparece. - ¿Qué?- Pregunta.

\- Dije, ¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo en Home Depot?

\- ¿No sé, siendo un lobo espeluznante como siempre? - Stiles se encoge de hombros, empujando sus pensamientos y olvidándose de ellos.

\- Gracias por la cena -Dice Cora. - Saldremos de nuevo pronto ¿De acuerdo? ¿A principios de la próxima semana?

\- Está bien - Stiles está de acuerdo. Ella sonríe y Stiles es golpeado por lo hermosa que es. Su corazón se agita y él maldice porque sabe que ella lo detectará. Cora se inclina y besa ligeramente su mejilla antes de salir del coche. Se coloca frente a los faros, cambia a su forma Beta con una sonrisa y entonces desaparece en el bosque.

Stiles se encuentra sonriendo mientras regresa a casa. La expresión se siente extraña en su rostro porque, por primera vez, es real.

*

La felicidad de Stiles no dura mucho. Nunca lo hace ya no. Esa noche, él sueña con quemar casas, con gritos de angustia resonando dentro de su cabeza. Todo el tiempo, sólo se queda allí, rodeado por el olor de la carne quemada.

Se despierta solo, con sus propios gritos en la soledad de su casa. El reloj marca las 2:14 am.  Su papá está aún en el trabajo y él está feliz, aunque no quiere estar solo prefiere luchar con la soledad que tener que ver la mirada preocupada en la cara de su papá.

Trata de dormir otra vez, pero no puede sacar esas horribles imágenes de su cerebro. No sabe por qué de repente el incendio de la mansión Hale está atrapado dentro de su cabeza. No había reaccionado así después de pasar la noche revisando el archivo de la policía, cuando recién conoció a Derek.

No puede dejar de pensar en Derek. Cómo lo había querido muerto tantas veces en aquel entonces, cómo había llegado rápidamente a entender a Derek, a diferencia de Scott. Claro, Derek había sido un idiota, pero cuando Stiles finalmente se detuvo a mirarlo bien, fue fácil ver que estaba asustado y herido debajo de toda esa expresión arrogante y amargada.

Mientras se encuentra allí, tratando de quedarse dormido, Stiles se pregunta cómo era Derek antes del incendio. Si había sido divertido o tranquilo o un niño normal. Se pregunta quién era el mejor amigo de Derek, si había jugado lacrosse, qué temas odiaba. Sabe que Derek es inteligente, así que probablemente era bueno en la escuela. ¿Era también popular? ¿Siempre había sido tan atractivo o era un ñoño?

Stiles se frota los ojos. ¿Por qué está pensando en Derek? ¿Por qué no está pensando en Cora, la Hale con la que tuvo una cita? Cora es agradable y divertida e inteligente y caliente. Pero ella es básicamente una extraña. Todo lo que sabe es que estaba enfadada y tendía a ser violenta como su hermano que pasaba mucho tiempo en Sudamérica. Ni siquiera sabe si habla español o portugués u otra lengua. Él sabe que Derek habla fluido el español puede leer en latín (aunque no es tan bueno como Lydia). Tendrá que preguntarle a Cora en su próxima cita qué idiomas habla.

Stiles finalmente enciende su televisor y se queda dormido en un infomercial para una colección de CD de éxitos de antaño.

Cuando se duerme esta vez, sueña con cálidos besos en su cuello, con el duro roce de una barba contra su piel y unos dedos presionando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que sabe que tendrá moretones al día siguiente.

*

Derek observa a Cora y a Jackson desde el primer escalón delantero del cobertizo de la pequeña cabaña. Jackson ha mejorado -incluso tal vez es muy bueno, aunque Derek nunca le dirá eso- y Cora se ha vuelto muy rápida. Probablemente sea lo único que ha hecho bien desde que Laura murió. Los dos Betas son fuertes combatientes, capaces de defender bien a su manada. Derek nunca llegó enseñarle nada a nadie cuando era Alfa. Lo único que le enseñó a su manada fue cómo correr. Eso era todo lo que había sabido en ese momento.

No es que ahora sepa mucho. Pero dejó de correr y la construcción de la casa es su forma de sentar cabeza. Derek quiere encontrar algo nuevo. Si no va a morir, supone que también podría empezar a vivir... aunque sea fingiendo.

Jackson cae en un golpe duro y Derek involuntariamente se estremece de dolor. Cora se inclina hacia atrás, cruza los brazos y sonríe triunfalmente sobre él. Después de un momento de no moverse, mientras sus huesos se están acomodando de nuevo, él se levanta de un salto y se lanza contra Cora de nuevo. Él hunde sus garras en su pecho y la lanza sobre su espalda. Cuando aterrizan, él le sonríe. - Engreída.

Cora patea a Jackson en las costillas y éste aúlla de dolor. Derek se ríe mientras Cora se sienta, frotándose la cicatrización de la piel abierta en su pecho, sus manos manchadas de sangre. - Engreída, ¿no? -Ella salta y le extiende una mano. - ¿Quién es la que está de pie ahora? 

Jackson parece que está pensando en atacarla de nuevo, pero él toma su mano y Cora lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Se empujan mutuamente mientras se acercan a Derek y Derek recuerda los días con su familia, la última vez que tuvo una manada y esto casi se siente así. Sólo que más pequeño y diferente; ayuda el hecho de estar rodeado de sangre Hale de nuevo, ayuda a llenar algunos de los vacíos en su interior, a curar algunas heridas.

\- Cora es una maldita tramposa - Dice Jackson mientras se deja caer en la escalera a unos pasos. Recarga su espalda contra la pierna de Derek y no se mueve y Derek e da un apretón en el hombro.

-No hay reglas - Ella se encoge de hombros, claramente despreocupada. A veces le recuerda a Laura, aunque Cora le dijo que apenas y se acuerda de ella. Habían hablado una noche, sentados alrededor de una fogata en medio del bosque cuando habían estado con la manada de Marjorie. Fueron los únicos que quedaron alrededor del fuego y algo sobre la oscuridad y el suave resplandor del fuego les había hecho abrirse. Sólo esa sencilla declaración había abierto algo entre ellos.

\- Realmente no recuerdo a Laura - Había sido un susurro, tan tranquilo que Derek casi lo perdió incluso con su audición. Su corazón se rompió tan pronto como Cora lo dijo; no estaba seguro de que era peor, si no la recordarla o perderla después de perder a todos los demás. Dos extremos, pensó Derek.

Laura había dejado a sus hermanos en dos extremos.

En esas noches fue cuando Derek finalmente conoció a su hermana. Ella le contó unas semanas después de esa primera plática que sólo tenía unos cuantos recuerdos de sus padres, apenas recordaba quiénes habían sido. Derek había decidido esa misma noche darle una nueva familia, aunque él y Jackson eran poco consuelo después de lo que había perdido. - Es difícil perder lo que no recuerdas - Le había dicho ella y sabía que había sido en ese preciso momento que había empezado a verlo como su hermano en vez de como un desconocido.

Jackson los necesitaba probablemente más de lo que demostraba y Derek y Cora querían desesperadamente a otro miembro en su manada. Todavía quieren más miembros, él lo siente en sus huesos, pero tres se siente mejor y más equilibrado que dos estar unidos por sangre ayuda a Derek. Todavía no llena el vacío de los miembros perdidos -Hay sombras en su alma que le recuerdan a su familia perdida a Erica, Boyd, Isaac.

Derek disfruta la sensación de su pequeña manada a su alrededor. Cora está recostada en los escalones, con los codos apoyados en el escalón superior, la pierna cubierta con la de Jackson. No dicen mucho, sólo se sientan allí con Cora y Jackson recuperando el aliento mientras sus heridas sanan.

\- Arriba -Dice Derek, golpeándolos ligeramente. - Quiero que practiquen el cambio. -Jackson gime en el último de los escalones.

Derek se quita la camisa, luego sus jeans y ropa interior. Estira el cuello antes de sentir que su lobo surge a la superficie, transformando sus huesos y su piel. Él aterriza en cuatro patas, el mundo a su alrededor estalla en sonidos, olores y colores. Mira a Cora y Jackson, que lo están observando. Trota a la pierna de Jackson y empuja su hocico contra su muslo.

\- Está bien - Gruñe Jackson. Él no se quita la ropa, ambos lo hacen, porque todavía no han podido lograr el cambio completo. El rostro de Jackson se arruga en concentración y cambia a su forma Beta. Derek se reclina sobre sus patas traseras y los observa. Jackson sigue intentando, pero no pasa nada. Derek mira a Cora y ella lo está haciendo mejor. Su rostro cambia más completamente, haciéndola parecer más un híbrido que un hombre lobo. Su hocico se ha extendido y el pelo cubre la mayor parte de su cara y brazos. Ella todavía está erguida, sus extremidades más humanas que lobo.

\- Odio esto - Gruñe Jackson y él se gira ligeramente y golpea un árbol, sacando un pedazo de corteza. Derek resopla a través de su nariz y vuelve a ser humano.

\- La ira no te ayudara - Dice Derek. Jackson se da la vuelta y le gruñe. Derek pone los ojos en blanco. - Sigue siendo un idiota y nunca lo entenderás.

\- Esto es estúpido - Dice Jackson, su cara volvió a la normalidad. - Me mordieron y Peter nunca se convirtió en lobo, nunca lo conseguiré.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? - Cora suspira, volviendo a su forma Beta. - Malia fue un coyote por ocho años.

\- Su madre también era un coyote - Argumenta Jackson. - Y ella nació de esa manera.

\- No importa - Dice Derek. - Marjorie dijo que la sangre Hale debería ser suficiente, te estás bloqueando mentalmente. - Mira a ambos. - De nuevo.

Cora cambia a su forma hibrido y Derek sonríe orgulloso en ella. Jackson sólo consigue enojarse.

\- Al diablo con esto - Dice, caminando hacia los coches en la entrada.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Cora lo llama y mientras abre la puerta del Porsche.

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! - Él enciende el motor y se aleja tan rápido que los neumáticos levantan el polvo y los escombros cuando el coche pasa por el camino.

Cora mira hacia Derek y dice: - Lydia -Derek asiente y agarra sus vaqueros del suelo y se los pone.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien -Le dice mientras entran en la cabaña. - Pronto podrás cambiar completamente - Derek puede sentir que está complacida con los elogios, él se acerca para colocar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

En el interior, ella agarra su teléfono y lo comprueba mientras Derek toma una botella de agua del refrigerador. Ella está escribiendo un mensaje Derek intenta actuar de manera indiferente. - ¿Hablando con Stiles?

\- Sí -Cora responde distraídamente.

Derek toma un largo trago de agua. Puede ver a Cora sonriendo mientras responde algo y Derek jura que no le importa lo que están hablando. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo Stiles puede lograr explicar cualquier cosa a través de un mensaje de texto sin agitar las manos y utilizar sus ridículas expresiones faciales. Probablemente usa toneladas de emoticones o emojis desagradables.

\- Puedes ir a hablar con él sabes - Dice Cora sin levantar la vista de su teléfono. -Obviamente sabe que estás de vuelta, él también sabe que fuiste tú a quien vio en Home Depot.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ver a Stiles?

Cora bloquea su teléfono y lo mira. –- ¿Por qué tendrías que evitarlo?

\- No lo estoy evitando.

\- Sigue diciendo eso - Derek la fulmina con la mirada antes de darle la espalda. –-Habla de ti ¿Sabes? a veces pienso que pasa más tiempo preguntando por ti de lo que el mismo se da cuenta.

\- ¿Quieres que Jackson o yo lo amenacemos? - Derek pregunta mientras la mira por encima de su hombro.

Cora gira los ojos. –- Oh, Dios mío, ese no es el punto, idiota, le gustas, más de lo que creo que se da cuenta. Puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Pero él está saliendo contigo.

\- No es así, Derek, Dios, no todo el mundo quiere entrar en tus pantalones -Dice Cora. Luego agrega: -Bueno, probablemente sí, pero no creo que sea el caso de Stiles. Creo que te extrañó.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?

Cora sale de la habitación. – Nada, olvida lo que dije.

Derek se sienta en el sofá y mira un libro durante la siguiente media hora. Cora está en su habitación, los auriculares puestos, mientras Derek trata de leer. Pero sigue pensando en lo que dijo Cora. Y Stiles. Y como resultado, el sueño que tuvo sobre Stiles. Ni siquiera sabe de dónde vino ese sueño. Se había sentido tan real, desde la sensación de la piel de Stiles bajo sus dedos, la ubicación exacta de los lunares en su cuerpo. Claro, tal vez Derek había desarrollado una atracción hacia Stiles antes de que dejar de Beacon Hills; el chico había sido inteligente, ingenioso y estúpidamente valiente. Pero había sido un niño. Nada más. Ahora, bueno, al verlo de nuevo, obviamente, surgieron los viejos sentimientos. Pero no era nada.

Además, no importa. Stiles estaba saliendo con su hermana.

Esa noche, vuelve a soñar con Stiles. Sueña que están acostados en la cama, con Stiles apoyado en su codo, inclinando sobre él, riendo. Cuando Derek se despierta, todo lo que recuerda es la sonrisa de Stiles, como el sol brilla directamente en sus ojos Derek no puede ignorar la manera en que su corazón se agita en su pecho.

*

Al día siguiente, Derek va a Home Depot a comprar unos clavos, cuando no ve el Jeep de Stiles en el estacionamiento, se da vuelta, las ruedas del Camaro chillando mientras sale del estacionamiento.

*

Stiles no puede levantarse de la cama. Tomar una ducha esta mañana le tomó demasiado esfuerzo. Se puso de pie bajo el chorro de agua, intentando moverse, lavarse el pelo o recoger la barra de jabón. Después de que finalmente se limpió, se paró en medio de su habitación, mirando fijamente sus pantalones y el chaleco anaranjado que había tirado al piso. Pensó en ponérselo, subir al jeep y dirigirse al trabajo. Pensó en interactuar con los clientes y trabajar en su turno.

Pero no podía. Él... no podía forzarse a hacerlo. Sentía que su cuerpo y su mente estaban atrapados que ponerse la ropa y salir de la casa eran las cosas más erróneas que podía hacer. Incluso el pensamiento hizo que su pecho se oprimiera.

Así que, en su lugar, llama y luego se acurruca en la cama. Su mente llora y no le deja dormir. Se siente culpable por no ir a trabajar, por ser débil, por ser un fracaso. Su pecho se siente apretado y le es difícil respirar, como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre su estómago y no pudiera tomar suficiente aire.

Él le manda un mensaje a Lydia ella le dice que irá más tarde, se disculpa por no poder llegar justo en ese momento. Stiles le dice que entiende. Lo que debería decirle es que no espera que sus amigos abandonen sus vidas sólo porque su cabeza está jodida pero no puede.

Soñó con una puerta anoche. Lo vio claramente en su mente, de pie allí, haciéndole señas. Una parte de él había querido abrirla, ver lo que había al otro lado, dejarlo entrar, pero la otra parte de él había luchado toda la noche. Se había despertado llorando, sudando y exhausto.

Cuando su papá llega a casa para el almuerzo, encuentra a Stiles en la cama, de lado con su espalda dando a la puerta. Stiles calcula que es inútil pretender que está bien; no tiene las fuerzas para fingir, no hoy.

Escucha a su padre entrar en la habitación, los sonidos pesados de los elementos en su cinturón suenan mientras se mueve. Entonces, su padre se sienta en el borde de la cama y pone una mano en el brazo de Stiles. - ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer - Responde Stiles.

\- Eso no es cierto - Ambos saben que es una mentira, pero tampoco dicen nada.

\- Llamé al trabajo - Dice Stiles, su voz monótona y cansada. Está mirando a la pared del fondo, pero no está viendo nada realmente. - No creo que estén muy contentos, estoy bastante seguro de que me despedirán si esto vuelve a suceder.

\- No pueden despedirte por estar enfermo.

\- No estoy enfermo.

\- Sí, lo estas - Dice el sheriff. Aprieta el brazo de Stiles suavemente. - Sólo un tipo diferente de enfermedad.

Stiles se pasa la mano por la cara. - Esto es tan estúpido, soy tan estúpido.

\- Hey -Dice el sheriff, empujando el brazo de Stiles y forzándolo a dar vuelta para que pueda mirarlo. - No quiero oírte hablar de ti mismo así, es una mierda tú lo sabes.

Stiles mira a su padre, las líneas de preocupación que él puso allí grabadas en su rostro. Stiles ha tenido algunos incidentes este verano, donde no pudo ir a trabajar, pero nada tan malo como éste. Puede ver el cansancio en la cara de su padre lo odia. Se odia a sí mismo por hacerle esto a su papá.

\- Sabes que no necesitas este trabajo-, continúa. – No necesitas el dinero.

\- Lo necesito.

\- Estamos bien -Dice el sheriff.

Stiles frunce el ceño. - No espero que lo entiendas...

\- Soy tu padre -Le interrumpe el sheriff - Lo último por lo que tienes que preocuparte es un trabajo de verano tonto en Home Depot.

Stiles le da una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Qué voy a hacer todo el día entonces?

El sheriff se encoge de hombros. - Lo que quieras, lo que necesites.

\- Gracias, papá - Dice Stiles en voz baja.

Él asiente y pasa una mano sobre el cabello de Stiles, como lo hacía cuando Stiles era un niño. Hace que algo dentro de él se afloje, le ayuda a respirar un poco mejor. - Vamos a superar esto - Dice el sheriff - Has progresado mucho.

Stiles bufa, pero no discute.

Stiles se queda en cama hasta las 3 a.m. Su cerebro se está retorciendo sobre sí mismo, a punto de sobrecargarse con tantos pensamientos que le sorprende que no salga humo de sus oídos. Se obliga a salir de la cama, se obliga a comer un plato de cereal, obliga a sus miembros a moverse. Se pone el primer par de pantalones que encuentra tirados en el suelo, se pone una sudadera con capucha sobre la camisa que lleva puesta y sale de la casa. Se mete en su Jeep y conduce. Ni siquiera sabe a dónde va.

Él termina en Reserva. Estaciona el Jeep y sale, camina más allá de la cadena y encuentra un sendero. Camina. No se pone auriculares; En su lugar se centra en los sonidos del bosque a su alrededor. Escucha a los pájaros, una lechuza gritando en algún lugar, a lo lejos a un pájaro carpintero. Hay ardillas saltando de árbol en árbol y unas cuantas ranas. Un ligero viento mueve suavemente las hojas.

Nunca ha sido un gran fan de caminar la mayor parte de sus experiencias en la Reserva se han tratado de él corriendo para salvar su vida. Pero se siente tranquilo aquí, por lo que sólo camina. Sigue el sendero, tomando rutas al azar y girando cuando lo requiere. Se concentra en el suelo bajo sus pies, en los árboles que lo rodean. Sorprendentemente, le ayuda a despejar su mente.

Se encuentra en lo profundo de la Reserva, inseguro de dónde está o cómo volver (lo que probablemente fue un error atroz de su parte) cuando escucha el chasquido de una rama. Voltea completamente, tratando de ver en los árboles. Todo parece bien, pero siente una punzada en la nuca, como si lo estuvieran observando.

Stiles aprendió hace mucho tiempo a estar siempre preparado. Él nunca sale de casa sin alguna forma de protegerse, así que toma la lata de acónito de su bolsillo y la sostiene en su mano mientras mira a su alrededor.

-  Pensé que estarías mejor preparado - Dice una voz desde el bosque. Stiles aprieta su mano alrededor de la lata justo cuando ve el movimiento desde la esquina de sus ojos. Él gira sobre sus talones, pero toda la fuerza lo deja cuando ve quién es.    

Derek.

Está apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sonriendo.

\- Estoy pensando en usar esto en ti - Dice Stiles, molesto.

\- ¿Acónito, en serio?

\- Con acónito amarillo - Le dice Stiles - Luego, se inclina y tira de un cuchillo que estaba atado alrededor de su tobillo. Derek levanta las cejas, impresionado. - Este no es mi primer rodeo.

\- ¿Planeabas pelear con algo en el bosque?

-No tengo que recordarte que clase de mierda sucede en estos bosques.

Una mirada oscura cruza la cara de Derek, pero se ha va igual de rápido. –Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Caminando -Responde - Pensando. ¿Vas a decirme que es propiedad privada? -Derek no parece impresionado. –- En realidad- continúa Stiles -Me sorprende que me estés hablando. ¿No tienes ganas de ignorarme como lo hiciste en Home Depot?

\- No te estaba ignorando.

\- Sí, lo que digas -Stiles guarda el cuchillo y la lata con acónito; sigue caminando. No le sorprende cuando Derek se adelanta rápidamente y camina a su paso al lado de él.

Caminan en silencio por un tiempo. Stiles sigue a Derek cuando da algunas vueltas, porque no tiene a dónde ir y es difícil no seguir cuando caminas con alguien. Empieza a oír ruidos que suenan como de una construcción conforme se acercan a algo luego entran a un claro donde, según Stiles, se está construyendo una gran casa.

Los trabajadores de la construcción están dispersos por el sitio, haciendo varias cosas a la casa.

Derek no mira atrás, sino que lidera el camino alrededor de la casa. Stiles camina detrás de él, observando todo. La casa está a punto de ser terminada. Aún necesita ser pintada, él ve a gente poniendo el suelo a través de las puertas abiertas.

Derek se detiene una vez que han hecho el recorrido completo él se queda mirando la casa. Stiles se voltea y estudia Derek. Se ve exactamente igual, excepto que está menos tenso, su cara menos seria y enojada. Hay algo más tranquilo en él Stiles quiere preguntarle qué pasó en los últimos años, qué lo hizo cambiar. Tal vez podría decirle algo que pudiera ayudarlo a arrastrarse fuera de su propio agujero. Si Derek Hale puede hacerlo, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué aquí? -Pregunta Stiles.

Derek se voltea hacia él. - Soy dueño de las tierras. Es propiedad Hale.

Stiles sacude la cabeza. - Eso no es lo que quiero decir ¿Por qué aquí, en Beacon Hills? ¿Por qué volver a este agujero del infierno? Tú saliste ¿Por qué volviste?

Derek mira la casa y se queda callado un rato. Stiles no piensan que él va a contestar cuando dice: - Necesitaba volver a casa.

Stiles no está seguro de que sea una respuesta suficientemente buena, pero lo deja pasar. Si Derek quiere regresar al lugar donde todos los que amaba murieron, ¿Quién es el para criticar? Derek lo sorprende preguntando: - ¿Por qué no te has ido?

Stiles no está preparado para la pregunta. - ¿Disculpa?

\- No fuiste a la universidad. Tú te quedaste aquí.

\- Es complicado - Stiles evade. Derek lo mira por un tiempo demasiado largo, luego camina a la casa. Él habla con algunos de los chicos de la construcción Stiles camina alrededor de la casa. Va a ser una casa hermosa. Con un montón de espacio, con muchas ventanas. Derek parece haber pedido una casa estilo lodge en vez de algo más moderno o lujoso. Se siente como algo que encontrarías ubicado en algún lugar de las montañas. Stiles decide que encaja perfectamente con Derek.

Cuando se dirige hacia la línea de los árboles, de regreso al sendero, Derek grita: - Te llevaré de regreso a tu Jeep si quieres - Stiles casi declina, pero como él no sabe exactamente dónde está, decide aceptar.

Están tranquilos en el coche. La radio está baja, tan baja que Stiles apenas puede oírla, pero si se concentra, puede escuchar música alternativa. Lo sorprende. El hecho de que Derek Hale escucha música en su coche lo sorprende. Él adivina que nunca miró a Derek como una persona, sólo este tipo totalmente loco y enojado que tuvo mala suerte. Stiles nunca pensó en Derek haciendo cosas normales, como programar su estación de radio o cantar en el auto.

A mitad de camino a su coche, Stiles no puede estar en silencio más tiempo su cabeza está empezando a hacer cosas extrañas, por lo que dice: -Yo fui a la universidad, por cierto. Fui a la UC Davis.

\- Cora dijo…

\- Ahora voy a Beacon Hills Community College - Admite Stiles. Siente los ojos de Derek en él cuando lo mira. Derek no lo juzga como mucha gente lo hace. Él sólo parece pensativo. Stiles siente sus manos temblando la sensación abrumadora de fracaso y desesperación amenaza con tragarlo, por lo que habla. - Pensé que ayudaría, Scott estaba allí Lydia estaba en Stanford que no está demasiado lejos. Pensé que dejar Beacon Hills sería... - Se interrumpe, no está seguro de cómo terminar.

Derek termina para él. - Reparador.

\- Sí -Responde en un susurro. Está mirando por la ventana, a los árboles que van pasando. - ¿Eso es lo que sentías?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo hizo? ¿Te ayudó?

\- La segunda vez - Responde Derek. Stiles lo mira. Es muy raro estar sentado en un coche con Derek Hale y estar hablando. Él no ha amenazado a Stiles con daño corporal no ha mirado ni gruñido una vez. Stiles está teniendo problemas para centrar su cabeza entorno a él. - Sin embargo, no estaba lejos de Beacon Hills -Dice Derek. – Era la gente.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Stiles agita su mano en asentimiento. – ¿Por qué volviste? -Stiles se rasca la barbilla distraídamente. Siente que sus nervios se agitan y escucha que Derek inhala a su lado. - No tienes que responder.

-No, está bien -Stiles calcula que no tiene sentido ocultarse. Probablemente Derek sea la última persona que lo juzgue. - Tuve ataques de pánico, casi todas las noches. Estaba lejos de mi papá. No me sentí seguro allí no sentía que estuviera a salvo.

\- Pero ¿te has sentido a salvo aquí?

\- No estoy diciendo que tenga sentido -Dice Stiles. - Sé que es jodido.

\- A veces necesitamos lo que es familiar - Dice Derek.

\- ¿Por eso volviste?

Derek sacude la cabeza. -Me quedé con algunos familiares, pero cada vez que pensaba en unirme, no podía. El Alfa me dijo que algo me estaba atando a otra manada.

– ¿Así que volviste aquí? - Stiles pregunta dudoso.

Derek se encoge de hombros y dice: - No estoy diciendo que tenga sentido. -Stiles se ríe al oír sus propias palabras él ve en la esquina de la boca de Derek el inicio de una sonrisa.

Cuando Derek se detiene al lado del Jeep, Stiles vacila con la mano en la puerta. -Gracias por el viaje -Dice. - Diría gracias por la charla, pero eso fue extraño.

Derek se ríe es un sonido tranquilo Stiles tiene destellos de sus sueños, donde las manos de Derek están sobre él y él está sonriendo contra su piel. Él sale del coche y se apresura al jeep. Respira, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala, con las manos envueltas firmemente alrededor del volante. Cuando mira por la ventana lateral del pasajero, ve a Derek observándolo. A Stiles no le gusta la expresión de su rostro, algo parecido a la preocupación. Enciende el Jeep y conduce hacia la carretera principal, seguido de Derek.

*

Derek está perdido en sus pensamientos cuando entra en la cabaña. Deja caer las llaves en el tazón junto a la puerta y se agacha para desabrochar sus botas. No se da cuenta de que Cora está justo a su lado, olfateándolo. – Viste a Stiles.

\- Lo encontré vagando por el bosque - Dice, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada. No fue nada.

\- Eso es raro -Dice Cora. - Supongo que por eso no he oído hablar de él hoy.

Derek se levanta y no dice nada. No le dice que Stiles olía a ansiedad y nervios, que olía a miseria. No le dice que hablaron, que él sabe por qué Stiles está en el colegio estatal ahora, aunque le dijo a Derek que no sabía por qué había regresado a casa. No le dice que olía mejor cuando lo dejo en su jeep, pero apenas. En cambio, le dice: - Le mostré la casa.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? - Cora pregunta, sorprendida. Incluso Jackson le mira desde donde está leyendo un libro en un sillón.

\- Sí. - Derek se sienta en el sofá Cora cae a su lado. - Estaba en el bosque no muy lejos. Lo he olido.

\- ¿Has olido todo el camino desde la casa? - Pregunta Cora. Derek se da cuenta de que ella y Jackson están mirándolo, se da cuenta de que tal vez debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

\- Sí, eso es normal - Murmura Jackson, volviendo a su libro. - Reconocer el olor de alguien desde lejos sobre el olor de la construcción de una casa. No es raro en absoluto. - Derek mira a Jackson, pero él no mira a Derek.

Cora lo está mirando, la expresión en su rostro no es feliz. – ¿Hay algo que necesites decirme?

\- ¿Cómo qué? -Pregunta Derek.

\- Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba Stiles, tendría...

\- No me gustan Stiles - Gruñe Derek.

\- Muy convincente, Derek - Dice Jackson.

\- Cállate, Jackson -Derek vuelve su atención a Cora. - No me intereso por él, no me importa que estés saliendo con él. No hay nada allí. -Cora no parece que creerle, así que Derek cambia de tema. – ¿No iras con Lydia esta noche?

\- Ella está con el oficial Doofy* - Dice Jackson. Derek puede oler la frustración y la ira que emanan de él. No sabe qué decir, porque sabe que el triángulo amoroso Jackson-Lydia-Parrish es algo con lo que no quiere involucrarse. Parrish le gusta lo suficiente, no culpa a Lydia por seguir adelante, sino a la familia Jackson. Así que, Derek sólo se queda fuera del asunto. Como tendría que mantenerse fuera de la relación de Cora.

Mientras Derek está haciendo la cena, su teléfono celular suena. Es Marjorie. -Algo pasó justo al borde de mi territorio -Explica Marjorie - Huele a lobos. Encontramos evidencia de una pelea había una Omega muerta y sangre de otros lobos. Olían a Alfas.

\- ¿Qué crees que significa? - Pregunta Derek.

-No lo sé -Responde Marjorie -Envié a Cathy y Lia a averiguar sobre de ello, pero no encontraron nada alrededor de nuestro territorio. El aroma va hacia el sur. Sólo quería advertirte, por si acaso llegaran a tu territorio.

\- Gracias -Dice Derek – Le haré saber al Alfa. Y mantendré los ojos abiertos.

\- Dile a Cora que dije hola - Dice. - Los extrañamos a los dos. Visítennos alguna vez y traigan a Jackson con ustedes.

\- Lo haremos - Promete Derek. Cuando deja el teléfono, llama a Scott y a Satomi para informarles.

Pasa el resto de la noche viendo películas con Jackson y Cora. Jackson está enojado todo el tiempo Cora sigue revisando su teléfono y frunciendo el ceño. Se alegra cuando ambos se acuestan. No tiene ganas de lidiar con su drama.

Se encuentra en la cama y observa algunos episodios de un programa de televisión. Se sorprende cuando su teléfono parpadea alrededor de las diez de la noche. Algo agradable, pero incómodo, se instala en su estómago cuando ve el nombre.

_Stiles._

**_Scott me envió mensajes de texto sobre lo que le informaste. Recuérdame otra vez ¿Por qué volvimos?_ **

Derek sonríe mientras responde: **_infierno si lo sé_.**

Esa noche, sueña con Stiles nuevamente.

_Stiles se sentó en el sofá del loft de Derek con la laptop sobre sus piernas. Derek se sentó a su lado y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. Derek lamió y mordió un moretón en la piel de Stiles luego besó su camino hasta la boca de Stiles. Cuando Derek se apartó, Stiles se echó a reír y dijo: - Derek, tengo que terminar el esto._

_-Tienes hasta el lunes - Dijo Derek, quitando la computadora de Stiles y colocándola en la mesa de café. Stiles hizo un ruido de protesta, pero dejó que Derek lo empujara sobre su espalda. Derek se acomodó sobre Stiles, encajando sus cuerpos perfectamente._

_\- Eres una mala influencia - Dijo Stiles, tratando de mantener la expresión molesta en su rostro, pero lentamente se estaba agrietando mientras Derek deslizaba sus manos bajo su camisa. – Una muy mala influencia._

_\- Cállate y dame un beso - Murmuró Derek justo por encima de los labios de Stiles._

_\- Idiota - Stiles se rio, luego besó a Derek._

Derek se despierta, confundido y con un cosquilleo por todas partes, su pene dolorosamente duro. Se frota los ojos y gime.

 _Mierda_ , piensa. Esto no está bien. No está bien en absoluto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado al fic y por favor no duden en comentar si hay algún error

_I’ve been running from it all my lifetime_ _There’s nothing wrong with you, I’m searching for my right mind **-[Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2PsXT88UeU)by** **AWOLNATION**_

 

Stiles regresa al trabajo. Puede decir que sus jefes no están contentos, pero recuerda que puede renunciar si quiere. Su papá le dio permiso, y eso es excusa suficiente para él.

Es más fácil después de un día de descanso. Todavía siente como si tuviera una resaca emocional y depresiva, pero pudo levantarse de la cama e ir a trabajar y sólo tuvo que esforzarse un poco. Él termina llenando estantes, lo que es bueno porque los movimientos simples y repetitivos lo ayudan a distraer su mente. De lo que, él no quiere admitir. Debería ser de los sueños, del Nogitsune, pero no lo es.

Es Derek. No sabe por qué le envió el mensaje de texto a Derek anoche después de que Scott lo llamara. Sólo se sintió tan natural para él tomar el teléfono y escribir el mensaje. Ni siquiera pensó en Cora en primer lugar, y él sabe que no lo entendería incluso si le hubiera enviado el mensaje a ella. Derek lo entiende.

Y eso es realmente extraño, ¿no? Que tuvo una conversación real con Derek. Demonios, no ha tenido una conversación tan real con Scott en mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque las evita como la peste. Pero algo acerca de estar solo en el coche con Derek lo hizo abrirse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Suspira mientras coloca bombillas en un estante. En realidad, está decepcionado porque Derek no ha aparecido en Home Depot hoy.

Stiles recibe un mensaje de Scott cerca del final de su turno, diciéndole que se reúna con él en el restaurante mexicano de la ciudad. Así que, después del trabajo, Stiles avienta su chaleco en el asiento del pasajero y regresa a Beacon Hills para reunirse con Scott. Cuando entra en el estacionamiento, ve los coches de los otros miembros de la manada. No puede evitar el cálido sentimiento que le llena mientras se estaciona junto al carro de Lydia.

Él encuentra a sus amigos en una mesa grande en la parte posterior. Todo el mundo está aquí, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Mason, Hayden, Corey y Danny. Él se sienta junto a Scott, y Scott se inclina hacia él cariñosamente. - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - pregunta Scott.

\- Muy bien - dice Stiles, agarrando la cesta casi vacía de papas fritas y el plato de salsa. - Aburrido.

\- ¿Cuál es su voto para esta noche? - pregunta Danny. - ¿Bolos, nadar, mini-golf, jugar en el parque, o películas?

\- Um-, Stiles se mete una papa en la boca mientras trata de decidir.

\- Quiero ir a nadar - dice Kira.

\- Apoyo a Kira - acepta Mason.

\- No, eso apesta, vamos al cine -, dice Liam.

Danny responde, - Me gustaría jugar un poco

Stiles se vuelve hacia Scott. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Scott se encoge de hombros. - Realmente no me importa, no soy exigente.

\- Estoy sorprendido de que no estés en una cita -  Stiles se burla. Solía ser incomodo hablar de estas cosas delante de Kira, pero ella le ha asegurado una y otra vez que está bien con eso. Además, recientemente comenzó a ver a un tipo que conoció en la universidad.

\- Noche de manada - Scott sonríe.

\- Tengo una cita - dice Lydia.

\- Oh sorpresa -  se burla Stiles. Ella frunce los labios y le da una mirada de desaprobación  - ¿Cuál es esta noche, el capitán Douche Hair, como lo llama Cora, o el adjunto Perro de fuego?

Lydia rueda los ojos. - Ese apodo para Jordan es realmente estúpido - dice.

\- No, no lo es, encaja, es un perro del infierno y literalmente quema su ropa - señala Stiles - podría llamarlo Hombre de Fuego al Desnudo, pero su ropa interior sobrenaturalmente ignífuga hace que ese nombre sea un nombre equivocado, ya que sería Hombre de Fuego casi al Desnudo, o tal vez Hombre Ardiente, pero ninguno de ellos abarca sus cualidades caninas.

\- ¿Te escuchas al hablar? - Pregunta Liam.

\- A menudo, soy una delicia, de verdad - Stiles le sonríe.

\- Voy a salir con Jordan - dice Lydia - Vamos al cine, así que asegúrense de ir a ver una película a un cine diferente.

\- Hey - pregunta de repente Stiles, mirando entre Danny y Lydia. - ¿Sabías que Jackson está viviendo con Derek?

Ambos sacuden la cabeza. Danny dice - Siempre fue muy evasivo cuando le preguntaba dónde estaba viviendo, siempre era él quien venía a mi apartamento.

\- Le pregunté sobre eso después de que me lo dijeras - dice Lydia - Dijo que Derek no quería que nadie supiera que estaban de regreso, pero Jackson dijo que no le importaba lo que Derek quisiera porque iba a verme.

\- Y a mí - añade Danny.

\- Ah, sí, y a ti - dice Lydia. Danny rueda los ojos.

Después de cenar, terminan nadando. Aunque Lydia está en una cita, van a su casa del lago. Stiles permanece en el muelle mientras que los otros saltan al agua. Se acuesta y mira al cielo. Aquí arriba, en la casa del lago de Lydia, el cielo está esparcido por innumerables estrellas, e intenta distinguir constelaciones.

Scott cae pesadamente a su lado, haciendo ruidos y arrojando agua sobre Stiles. Stiles se limpia el agua de su cara con un resoplido y se queda mirando las manchas de humedad en su camiseta… - Lo siento - dice Scott con una sonrisa. Sigue observando a Stiles, y Stiles hace caso omiso y espera que tal vez simplemente se vaya.

Sin suerte. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sucede nada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? - Scott pregunta. - Faltaste al trabajo ayer, sé que tuviste un mal día.

\- Bien, fue un mal día, tuve mucha ansiedad. - No le gusta admitirlo. Se siente como exponer toda su debilidad y no puede soportar eso. Trata de esconder todo su agotamiento detrás de la evasión y el sarcasmo, pero Scott se ha familiarizado bastante con la forma en que Stiles hace eso a lo largo de los años. - No pude salir de la cama. Soñaba con la puerta. Ya sabes, lo mismo, siempre lo mismo.

\- No tienes que restarle importancia - afirma Scott.

-Sí, de hecho, sí tengo -. Scott suspira. Él tira sus rodillas a su pecho y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, después descansa su barbilla en sus rodillas. - He visto a Derek ayer.

\- ¿Lo viste? - Scott pregunta, sorprendido.

\- Supongo que soy el último en saber que ha regresado - dice Stiles amargamente - Me sorprendió encontrarme con él en el bosque, dado que hizo todo lo posible para evitarme en Home Depot.

\- Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie - explica Scott.

\- Lo sé - dice Stiles - Al menos Jackson no le dijo a Lydia y a Danny, tampoco,  eso me hace sentir mejor.

\- ¿Por qué importa?

Scott tiene esa expresión en su rostro, la misma que puso cuando Stiles le dijo que vio a Derek esa primera vez. - No me mires así, Scott.

\- ¿Cómo? Sólo te estoy mirando.

\- Estoy saliendo con Cora - dice Stiles.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno.

\- Bueno.

\- Me mostró la casa que está construyendo - dice Stiles.

\- No la he visto - responde Scott. - ¿Cómo se ve?

\- Es agradable - Stiles asiente. Muy bonita, lo cual es bueno. Derek merece cosas buenas. Merece una casa grande y bien ventilada, llena de su manada, un hogar.

Scott se levanta y extiende una mano a Stiles. - Venga, ven a nadar con nosotros.

Stiles sacude la cabeza. - No, estoy bien aquí.

\- Stiles – pide Scott.

\- Scott, sabes que no nado - Scott frunce el ceño, como si le hubiera fallado a Stiles de alguna manera - Si todo el mundo quiere entrar y jugar algunos juegos de mesa, me apunto a eso - Scott aprieta el hombro de Stiles antes de correr por el muelle y meterse al lago.

Stiles se reclina y mira a las estrellas. No nada, no desde el Nemeton. No le gusta estar sumergido en el agua, no le gusta el agua fría, ni siquiera le gusta la sensación de tomar un baño. Está bien con sus duchas rápidas y quedarse seco y fuera del agua.

Traza contornos que encuentra en el cielo, sus ojos explorando el horizonte, la luna creciente, mientras escucha las voces y la risa de sus amigos.

*

Stiles todavía está despierto cuando Lydia llega a la casa del lago más tarde esa noche. La manada se disperso en varias habitaciones de la casa, en varios niveles de intoxicación. Liam, Hayden y Scott habían fumado algo hecho con algún tipo de acónito que Brett le había conseguido a Liam, mientras que Mason y Danny compartieron una enorme botella de Ron con especias. Kira y Corey habían hecho margaritas, y Stiles había bebido uno de ellos. Fue suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor, pero afortunadamente sus amigos estaban demasiado borrachos y alterados para notarlo. Se habían quedado sentados en la cubierta trasera hablando durante largo tiempo, hasta que todos habían decidido dar la noche por terminada. Stiles les dijo que iba a dormir, pero se quedó en la sala de estar, acurrucado en una manta en el sofá mirando Netflix y enviando mensajes de texto a Cora.

Tan pronto como Lydia se sienta en el borde del sofá, ella le da una sonrisa de simpatía. - ¿No puedes dormir?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? - Stiles responde sin quitar los ojos de la computadora.

Ella se desprende de los zapatos y se arrastra a su lado, acomodándose perfectamente entre él y la parte trasera del sofá. - ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- Un documental sobre los patrones de migración de la fauna africana.

\- Emocionante.

\- Estaba tratando de quedarme dormido - explica Stiles. – Pero ahora estoy fascinado y no puedo dejar de verlo.

Lydia estira la mano y cierra lentamente la pantalla de la computadora. Stiles protesta, pero como de costumbre, Lydia gana.

\- Háblame - dice mientras se acurruca más cerca y bosteza. - Entonces me voy a quedar dormido. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?

\- Genial - dice, sus ojos cerrados cuando él la mira. - Jordan me llevó al cine, luego fuimos por un postre y después un paseo por el parque.

\- Romántico.

\- lo fue - Ella abre los ojos y le sonríe. - Lo hicimos en mi coche después.

Stiles sonríe - Bueno, Lydia. - Ella lo mira -  Así que, ¿las cosas van bien con Parrish?

Ella se encoge de hombros. -  Jordan es dulce.

\- Creo que hay un, pero en algún lugar.

\- Pero -  ella continúa con un movimiento de cabeza. - Esta Jackson, y Jackson es...

\- Un idiota - dice Stiles

Lydia frunce el ceño. - Diferente, ahora es diferente.

\- Es el falso acento británico, no dejes que te engañe.

Lydia le golpea el pecho. - No, es diferente, todo lo que sucedió también lo cambió, el kanima, morir, revivir e irse... dejó una huella en él.

Stiles frunce el ceño mientras mira fijamente la pared del fondo. - Sí, pero se fue, Lydia, no... Las cosas no eran... - Él sacude la cabeza. - Las cosas fueron un jodido paseo por el parque cuando estuvo aquí.

Lydia no dice nada durante mucho tiempo, y Stiles piensa que se ha quedado dormida cuando dice - Deberías hablar con él.

\- ¿Por qué querría hablar voluntariamente con Jackson?

\- Pensé que sería obvio - Stiles la mira fijamente y ella rueda los ojos. - Ustedes dos han pasado por cosas similares - Su voz es apenas audible cuando dice - También hay sangre en sus manos que no es realmente suya.

Stiles se mueve incómodo y se pasa una mano por el pelo. - ¿Qué película viste?

Lydia suspira cuando Stiles cambia de tema, pero no presiona. Ella le cuenta un poco más sobre su cita con Parrish, y luego lo manda arriba. Se arrastra en su cama y deja que sus ojos se cierren mientras ella se cambia para dormir en el baño.

Piensa en lo que le dijo sobre Jackson. No es lo mismo, él y Jackson. El kanima y el Nogitsune eran completamente diferentes.

Pero... Jackson estaba siendo controlado por alguien, inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin saber que estaba matando. Stiles abre los ojos y mira sus manos. Hay sangre en sus manos que no es realmente suya, también. Pero esa es la cosa, ¿no? Jackson se convirtió en un monstruo, algo diferente, con garras y escamas y una cola. Stiles se quedó en su propia piel, observó cómo sucedía todo, recordaba todo.

\- Oye - Stiles se sobresalta cuando la mano de Lydia se posa en su brazo. - Detente, nada de eso.

\- Tú - comienza Stiles con voz temblorosa. Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a intentarlo - No sabes que estoy pensando.

\- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Stiles - Ella sonríe y besa su frente. - Trata de dormir, piensa en mí desnuda si ayuda a despejar tu mente. - Ella le da una sonrisa juguetona, y él rueda sus ojos.

\- Sabes que dejé de pensar en ti de esa manera hace mucho tiempo - dice mientras Lydia apaga la luz.

\- Lo sé - dice Lydia mientras se acurruca entre las sábanas. - Por eso estoy permitiendo que duermas en mi cama.

\- ¡Qué generoso de tu parte! - dice Stiles mientras se acomoda.

\- Lo sé.

Stiles se ríe y cierra los ojos. Lydia presiona sus pies fríos contra sus pantorrillas, y él se calma un poco, despejando su mente, sabiendo que ella está cerca.

No se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormido hasta que siente el peso de la cama cambiar y a alguien forzándolo a moverse a un lado. - ¿Que demonios? – murmura medio dormido.

\- Lo siento - dice Scott mientras continúa empujándolo. Finalmente, Stiles golpea la mano de Scott, luego se mueve, lo que lo obliga a empujar a Lydia.

\- Stiles, detente - murmura. - Deja de patear.

Stiles se acomoda de nuevo mientras Scott se acuesta frente a él y se cubre con las sabanas hasta los hombros. - ¿Qué pasa, Scotty? - Stiles pregunta, bostezando.

\- Sueños extraños -  Incluso en la oscuridad, Stiles puede decir que los ojos de Scott están muy abiertos, un débil resplandor rojo alrededor de sus iris.

No es la primera vez que Scott termina en la cama con ellos. Stiles se acercó y buscó consuelo en Lydia primero, pidiéndole que salieran para distraerse y finalmente le pidió que se quedara cuando no pudiera aguantar estar solo con su cabeza. Ella le había dicho que deseaba que lo hubiera pedido antes. Ser una banshee, sentir la muerte - especialmente de los que ella amaba - dejó una marca invisible en Lydia, también. - Veo fantasmas -, le había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo, fantasmas reales? -  Stiles había preguntado, pero ella había rodado los ojos, luego se había quedado mirando la habitación como si estuviera viendo algo que Stiles no.

-No son fantasmas reales - susurró Lydia. - Pero las marcas, los restos, no creo que sean reales, pero no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza, sigo viendo a Allison todo el tiempo, y a Aiden.

No era lo mismo que Stiles veía cuando cierra los ojos, pero comprendió la sensación. La primera vez que el sheriff los había visto dormidos en la cama, había tratado de darle la charla (Que Stiles piensa era una manera de compensar el no haberle dado “la charla” cuando él había salido con Malia), pero Stiles le había explicado que las cosas no eran así en ese sentido.

\- Ya no es así - le había dicho a su papá. - Ayuda, tener a alguien real y respirando a mi lado, ayuda a mantener lejos a la oscuridad - Su padre no podía discutir con eso. Cuando Lydia duerme con él, al menos no está solo al despertar.

Pero el Nemeton nunca afectó a Scott como lo hizo con Stiles, por la razón que sea, pero a veces incluso Scott es atormentado por imágenes, pensamientos, recuerdos, fantasmas. A veces Scott se mete en la cama con Stiles y Lydia, o simplemente con Stiles, y tiembla por cosas que no puede olvidar o desconoce.

Ahora, Stiles se acerca y desliza sus dedos en el pelo de Scott, y Scott se inclina hacia el tacto. El movimiento hace sonreír a Stiles. Siempre le fascina cuando Scott cede a sus instintos y actúa más lobo que humano. Ocurre tan raramente. - Vamos - dice Stiles, volteando y agarrando el brazo de Scott bajo las sabanas y tirando de él a través de su cuerpo y el de Lydia. – apapacho de manada.

-Si Scott se tira pedos bajo este edredón - dice Lydia, con voz más despierta ahora- lo voy a matar.

– Ya escuchaste a la dama - dice Stiles mientras Scott presiona su frente contra el cuello de Stiles.

Están en silencio por un largo tiempo, y Stiles piensa que Scott y Lydia están dormidos, cuando Lydia susurra - ¿Soñabas con ella?

\- No - responde Scott. - Cuando desperté, había olvidado que ella ya no esta.

Stiles siente como Lydia agarra la mano de Scott, y él coloca su propia mano sobre el brazo de Scott. - Yo también la extraño - susurra Lydia.

Stiles no dice nada. No puede decir nada. Es su culpa que la hayan perdido, y son noches como esta que es tan dolorosamente claro que Stiles apenas puede respirar.

\- Oye - la voz de Scott lo saca de sus pensamientos, es fuerte y justo en su oído. Stiles no se da cuenta de que está teniendo problemas para respirar, justo al borde de un ataque de pánico. - No es tu culpa.

\- Lo que le sucedió a Aly, no es tu culpa.

Lydia se pega más contra él, diciendo con su cercanía lo que sus palabras no pueden hacerle entender. Ella encuentra su mano en la oscuridad y la sostiene, Scott en una, Stiles en otra. A veces Stiles se pregunta dónde estarían Scott y él sin ella.

Stiles no responde. No puede decir que lo sabe, porque no lo sabe. En cambio, se concentra en su respiración, en la calidez de estar atrapado entre sus amigos, la cara de Scott presionada contra su cuello y la mano de Lydia en la suya, las dos personas a su lado, vivas y respirando. Trata de dormirse, pero es difícil cuando siente las lágrimas de Scott contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

*

Derek camina a través de Home Depot minutos después de que las puertas se abren. Tiene sus razones. Él tiene una lista entera de razones, así que Jackson puede besarle el trasero.

Por qué está dejando que Jackson se meta bajo su piel es un misterio para él.

Derek pasa tiempo en la sección de baño, mirando los grifos y las instalaciones de luz, luego se acerca al área de la cocina. Huele a Stiles a medida que se acerca, cuatro o cinco pasillos de distancia. Huele a cansancio y ansiedad, y Derek comienza a pensar que eso ya es una parte permanente en él ahora.

Derek está de camino a mirar las pinturas cuando Stiles finalmente lo ve. - ¡Así que has vuelto! -  Stiles exclama, sonriendo ampliamente cuando se acerca a él. - ¿Estabas intentando evitarme? ¿Lo arruiné para ti?

Derek exhala pesadamente a través de su nariz y le frunce el ceño a Stiles - Estoy construyendo una casa.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, y de alguna manera hace que incluso el toque de sus labios parezca sarcástico. - Muy bien, Derek.

\- Trabajas en la única tienda de la ciudad que vende artículos de mejoras para el hogar.

\- ¡Estás echando humo esta mañana!

Derek gira sobre su talón para alejarse, pero Stiles envuelve su mano alrededor de su bíceps.

Derek se tambalea.

_Dedos largos y finos se envuelven alrededor de su bíceps, aforrándose, mientras un cuerpo tiembla bajo él…_

La intensidad del destello es suficiente para tenerlo tambaleándose durante un instante.

\- ¿Derek? - Stiles pregunta, la preocupación se nota en su voz.

Derek sacude la cabeza, preguntándose qué diablos pasó. - Necesito pintura -  gruñe.

\- Bien - Stiles dice, pero no dice nada más mientras conduce a Derek por los pasillos hacia el área de pinturas. - Aquí tienes, chico grande, ¿qué color tienes en mente, negro, negro tipo cuero, negro como el Camaro, negro lobo?

Derek le lanza una mirada malhumorada. - Necesito algo blanquecino – afirma - Cora dijo que no puedo pintar la sala de estar de blanco, tiene que ser blanquecino, lo que sea que eso signifique. Jackson dijo que no quiere nada feo y ordinario, lo que sea que signifique. Así que. - Mira a Stiles sin poder hacer nada -. No lo sé.

\- Amigo, yo no trabajo con la pintura -, dice Stiles con las manos en alto. –Déjame elegir a mí y terminarías con todos los colores equivocados.

\- ¡Es sólo pintura! - Derek gruñe, y él siente la presión de sus garras en la punta de sus dedos.

\- Whoa, cálmate. No hay necesidad de ir al modo sourwolf sobre las muestras de pintura. – se lleva a Derek a la sección de blancos. - Aquí. - Stiles agarra una muestra y se la entrega a Derek. - Elige uno.

Derek lee los títulos, colores como eggshell, nácar, y otros nombres ridículos. - Son iguales.

\- No lo son -  dice Stiles, acercándose para poder mirar la muestra. El aroma de Stiles golpea a Derek como un puñetazo en el estomago, y lo hace cerrar los ojos para borrar la sensación de mareo de su cabeza. Él quiere empujar a Stiles contra algo, gruñirle - tal vez incluso besarlo, no está seguro. Es muy confuso e inquietante. Se supone que está escogiendo pintura, no sintiendo deseos por el tipo con el que su hermana está saliendo.

\- Oye. - Stiles chasquea los dedos frente a la cara de Derek, y Derek abre los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que los tenía aun cerrado. - Um, es posible que quieras bajar el tono de tus…-  Él mueve los dedos alrededor de su cara y luego mira fijamente los dedos de Derek, donde han brotado garras. - Seguro que el azul brillante no es de tu color normal, no importa lo bonito que sean. Supongo que podrías decir que son pupilentes, pero…-

\- ¿Crees que mis ojos son bonitos? - Derek deja escapar. ¿Realmente? ¿Eso es lo que le importa en este momento?

\- Um... -  Las mejillas de Stiles se ponen rosadas, y Derek huele el rubor de la vergüenza. - Sí, uhm, quiero decir, sé lo que significan y esas cosas, por lo que puede sonar extraño, es totalmente extraño. Es sólo que es azul, y es un color tan bonito, y con tu... tu... - Stiles da un paso atrás y se tambalea un poco. - ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a callar. - Hay un momento de silencio incómodo en el que Derek se queda mirando la muestra de pintura que arrancó con sus garras. - ¿Estas bien?, Has estado actuando un poco... raro, desde que llegaste aquí.

\- Estoy bien -  Derek se acerca a la pared donde están las muestras de pintura, agarra otra y se la entrega a Stiles. - Elige un color.

\- ¿Qué?

Derek bufa de irritación. - Escoge un color, algo pálido y que no sea ordinario.

\- ¿Me estás dejando escoger el color de tu pintura? - Stiles parece positivamente aturdido. - Esto es impresionante, ¿qué habitación?

\- La Sala.

\- ¡Tengo tanto poder aquí! - Se ríe, y Derek se pregunta por qué se molesta siquiera.

\- Tienes pocas opciones - dice Derek. – te equivocas y tendrás a una novia a la que responder. Y a Jackson.

Demasiado rápido, Stiles responde, - Ella no es mi novia - cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo, mira a Derek como si tuviera miedo de que le arrancara la cabeza. - Quiero decir, hemos tenido dos citas. Y No la he tocado, ¡lo juro por Dios! Así que, eso no significa que sea mi novia.

Derek rueda los ojos. - Esta bien, como sea - Golpea la muestra de pintura. - Elegir uno.

Stiles elige _Seaside Sand,_ y luego va con el tipo que realmente trabaja en el departamento de pintura para que mezcle la pintura para él. Stiles va a buscar a Derek con un carrito de compras mientras espera porque, como Stiles le dijo, - Actúa como si fueras un humano normal que no puede llevar doce latas de pintura, en lugar de actuar como un mutante.

Derek compra mientras tiene él está allí con el carro, él también puede comprar una que otra cosa para su casa. Stiles lo sigue, charlando sobre el tamaño de las mesas y las bisagras de las puertas. Derek sólo escucha el sonido de su voz e ignora el contenido.

\- Ni siquiera me estás escuchando -  dice Stiles cuando Derek se detiene frente a las lámparas. - Típico.

\- No vine aquí para escuchar hechos oscuros sobre las herramientas -, dice Derek.

\- Si no tuviera que ser las dos partes en la conversación, entonces no tendría que recurrir a hechos absurdos acerca de las bisagras de las puertas.

Derek mira fijamente las lámparas con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Stiles le ayuda a elegir uno, luego eligen las manijas de las puertas y las perillas para los gabinetes del cuarto de baño.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda - le dice Derek mientras gira el carrito hacia la caja.

\- Hey, esta es la cosa más emocionante que me pasará todo el día -  Stiles se ríe. – Yo debería estar agradeciéndote. - Derek le da a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa, y el olor de satisfacción y alegría que emana de Stiles es más de lo que Derek puede soportar. Empuja el carro con brusquedad hacia la caja y no mira atrás.

*

Derek está dentro de la nueva casa cuando capta el olor. Confundido, se acerca a la ventana y mira hacia fuera. Unos momentos después, Stiles se asoma por entre la línea de árboles, estudiando la casa con interés a medida que se acerca.

Derek sale y se queda en el porche medio acabado, esperando. Stiles está sudando ligeramente y su cara está roja como si llevará afuera un buen rato.

Cuando Stiles lo ve, se queda boquiabierto, luego resopla y se ríe. - ¿En serio?, carajo, estás usando chanclas.

Derek mira sus pies, que, de hecho, si, están usando chanclas. Está trabajando en la casa y hace calor afuera, así que también lleva una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto. Stiles lleva una camiseta con pantalones de color caqui de gran tamaño, y Derek piensa que el día es demasiado caluroso para estar usando eso.

\- Sí. -  Derek asiente con la cabeza. - Muy observador.

\- Yo sólo... estás usando chanclas.

Derek rueda los ojos y vuelve a entrar en la casa. Stiles lo sigue sin una invitación como Derek esperaba. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles está demasiado tranquilo, así que Derek mira por encima de su hombro. Hay una mirada atormentada en los ojos de Stiles, pero se va tan pronto como se da cuenta que Derek está mirando. Está bastante seguro de que no debía verla. - He salido a pasear -. Derek arquea una ceja, y Stiles dice: - ¿Qué…?, solo paseaba.

\- ¿Por mi casa?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. - Estaba deambulando por la reserva y terminé aquí.

Derek sostiene un rodillo de pintura hacia él. - Entonces sé útil, ayúdame a pintar.

Stiles lo toma sin ningún argumento, que concierne a Derek más que a nada. Mira como Stiles sumerge el rodillo en la pintura, moviéndolo hacia adelante y 

hacia atrás para cubrirlo, antes de girar hacia la pared. Hay círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos de Stiles y un cansancio visible sobre él. Derek no dice nada, sólo agarra su propio rodillo de pintura y comienza a pintar.

Pintan en silencio durante un buen tiempo. A mitad de la primera pared, Stiles pregunta dónde están Cora y Jackson, y Derek le explica que Cora está de vuelta en la cabaña y Jackson está con Danny. No hace más preguntas, sólo sigue pintando.

El balanceo rítmico del pincel es hipnótico. Derek puede oír a los trabajadores de la construcción alrededor de la casa haciendo varias cosas, el martilleo de un clavo, el zumbido de un taladro. Puede oír la respiración de Stiles, el latido errático de su corazón.

Para cuando están en la tercera pared, la habitación se siente diferente. Derek no está muy seguro de lo que es, por lo que culpa al olor de la pintura. Pero cuando él camina al lado de Stiles, se da cuenta de que no es la pintura - Es Stiles.

Con la mayor discreción posible, gira la cabeza e inhala. Hay algo diferente en su olor. Derek necesita unas pocas respiraciones más para darse cuenta de lo que es. El olor es menos ácido, menos amargo que cuando apareció por primera vez. Es más suave, no muy dulce, sólo una sombra del aroma habitual de Stiles.

Después de que terminen las paredes, Derek agarra unas botellas de agua y se sientan fuera en el escalón superior.

Stiles traga la mitad de la botella mientras Derek toma un sorbo, sus hombros tocándose cuando se mueven.

\- Mis brazos están cansados -, Stiles gime cuando traga.

Derek gira los ojos. - ¿Seriamente?

\- Ni una sola palabra tuya, no sé por qué te ayudé, probablemente podrías haber terminado toda la habitación en la mitad del tiempo.

Derek sacude la cabeza. - No, la velocidad no ayudaría realmente con la pintura, necesita demasiada atención, demasiadas capas, realmente ayudaste mucho.

Stiles huele satisfecho, pero no dice nada. Juega con la etiqueta de su botella, luego pregunta - ¿Por qué no te ayudan Cora y Jackson?

\- Lo hacen, a veces -, Derek dice. - Esto es lo mío, supongo, lo que tengo que hacer, Cora lo llama terapia, y tal vez tenga razón -  Derek flexiona las manos, mira la pintura seca sobre ellas. - Simplemente se siente como algo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Y no se sienten de la misma manera?

Derek sacude la cabeza. - Ellos quieren la casa, y están emocionados por ello. Créanme, tienen un montón de opiniones sobre las cosas.

\- ¿Como el color de la pintura?

Derek asiente y sonríe. – Como el color de la pintura, pero la necesidad que me conduce a levantarme todos los días, salir y venir arreglarlo, no la sienten.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza mientras termina la botella, y se instalan en un silencio cómodo. El día está caluroso, pero Derek encuentra el calor agradable. Está empezando a sentirse somnoliento, pero es agradable, sentado aquí con Stiles en la entrada.

Eventualmente, Stiles se levanta y se limpia la parte de atrás de su brazo a través de su frente sudorosa. Él no dice nada mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia atrás, y Derek se sorprende que Stiles no se tropiece con nada - Así que, gracias por esta emocionante tarde. Realmente sabes cómo entretener. - Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? -pregunta Derek tras él.

\- No, estoy bien – agita la mano y Derek permanece en el escalón hasta que ya no puede olerlo.

*

Pintar la sala empieza como algo. Stiles aparece en la casa y se une a Derek en lo que sea la tarea de ese día. Pintan la mayoría de las habitaciones interiores. Cuando instalan los gabinetes de cocina, discuten sobre la elección de perillas que Derek quiere.

\- Son feos, Derek -dijo Stiles -. Parecen que pertenecen a la tía abuela Gertrudis de alguien.

\- Cállate.

\- No entiendo por qué los compraste. ¿He mencionado que son feos? Porque son feos.

Derek tiene que respirar lentamente y calmarse cuando se da cuenta que esta agarrando con demasiada fuerza el gabinete, luego tranquilamente, dice - Son los mismos que mi madre tenía en su cocina.

Stiles no responde y trabajan en silencio, pero Derek puede decir por el cambio en su aroma que escuchó y entiende.

Derek va a Home Depot en las mañanas a veces con la lista de cosas que necesita. Deja que Stiles escoja las lámparas de techo para algunas habitaciones, y discuten sobre la baldosa para la cocina. Stiles molesta a Derek para que lo deje escoger el molde para las estanterías de la biblioteca, y Derek se acepta a regañadientes.

\- Vas a tener una biblioteca -, Stiles resopla mientras examina las opciones. - La Mansión Hale en toda su grandeza. ¿Vas a tener un salón y una sala de estar? ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar el té en la tarde? - Derek empuja a Stiles, y luego lo agarra para evitar que se caiga.

Un día, se meten en una seria discusión sobre qué color pintar el dormitorio de Derek, allí mismo en el pasillo en Home Depot. - No puedes pintar las paredes de color canela - exclama Stiles. - Es tu dormitorio Derek. Tú dormirás allí, y supongo que un día tendrás sexo allí. ¡Dale algo de personalidad!

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con este color? -  Responde Derek.

\- ¿Quién quiere tener sexo rodeado de paredes de color canela?

\- ¿Por qué mi vida sexual tiene algo que ver con el color de la pared?

\- Oh, me olvidé, tú no tienes personalidad.

\- ¡No pedí tu ayuda u opiniones sobre mi casa! - Gruñe Derek. - ¡Y no necesito tu opinión sobre como debo pintar mi habitación!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Tu casa y tú se pueden ir a la mierda, Derek! - Grita Stiles, yéndose por el pasillo. Derek voltea a ver al tipo del área de pintura que está mirando a Derek entre una mezcla de shock y miedo. Derek se le queda mirando antes de salir de la tienda.

Más tarde esa noche, Cora llega a casa después de su cita con Stiles y le entrega algo a Derek - ¿Que es esto? -  Derek pregunta mientras lo agarra.

Cora se encoge de hombros. - No sé, Stiles fue muy insistente en que te lo diera, y cito 'El maldito sourwolf entenderá ".

Derek mira lo que tienes en sus manos y se ríe. Es una muestra de pintura, con varios tonos de azul. Derek no puede detener la oleada de calor que se extiende en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunta Cora.

\- Una muestra de pintura.

Ella no se mueve, sólo cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunce el ceño. - Ambos han estado pasando bastante tiempo junto.

\- Cora - Derek dice cuando se levanta del sofá. Ella no capta la indirecta, y lo sigue a su habitación.

\- Está en la casa casi todos los días, y tú pasas mucho tiempo en Home Depot.

Derek coloca la muestra de pintura en la cómoda y se quita su camiseta. La tira encima de su cesta de ropa sucia, y luego se enfrenta a Cora. Está apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, esperando. - ¿Cómo ha olido Stiles últimamente?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - cuestiona Cora. Derek rueda los ojos y la mira esperando. - No lo sé, huele bien, a limpio.

\- ¿No huele a sexo? - pregunta Derek, sorprendido.

Cora rueda los ojos, y bufa. - Sabes que no estamos teniendo sexo, señor metiche, todavía ni nos hemos besado, lo que tú ya sabes, incluso Jackson ha comentado que huele menos a hormonas desenfrenadas que antes.

Derek asiente, pero regresa a su punto original. - Él huele mejor - dice pensando en cómo Stiles había olido ayer, cuando lo había estado ayudando. Estaba cubierto de sudor, con su camiseta pegada oscuramente a su piel. El aroma de Stiles era pesado en el aire, y era igual a como había sido últimamente.

Más dulce, menos acre. No hay tanta ansiedad, aunque todavía hay algo allí. Tal vez incluso un toque de satisfacción. Derek no es tonto. Él sabe que nada milagroso le ha sucedido a Stiles en el último mes. Pero también conoce el progreso cuando lo ve. Stiles puede no haber sanado todavía, pero esta ligeramente mejor.

Cora se encoge de hombros. - Sí, supongo que sí.

\- Lo está ayudando - dice Derek. - Trabajar en la casa, tener un proyecto, lo ayuda.

\- Tal vez, pero ¿estás seguro de que no estás solo proyectando tu propia terapia en Stiles?

Derek empuja a Cora y camina hacia su armario para sacar una toalla. - No lo sé, simplemente ya no huele, y ya no se ve tan mal. - Él entra al cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta detrás de él, dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando está debajo del agua, piensa en lo que dijo Cora. Podría estar proyectando, un poco de optimismo de su parte. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Stiles ha estado sonriendo más, que no se ve tan delgado, que sus ojeras están desapareciendo, y que Derek lo atrapó tarareando una canción en voz baja, el otro día.

*

Stiles se despierta, gritando. Se sienta, con nauseas, mientras trata de sacarlos, los restos sucios de tela. No puede respirar, le obstruye la garganta, la nariz, los pulmones. Se mete los dedos en la garganta, mientras lo busca. Pero no hay nada allí.

\- ¡Stiles! - El sheriff se arrodilla junto a la cama y le agarra los brazos. Obliga a Stiles a mirarlo y le dice - Respira, Stiles, es sólo un ataque de pánico. Vamos, hijo, respira. -  El sheriff inhala profundamente, luego exhala, una y otra vez. Stiles trata de imitarlo, y le toma unos momentos antes de lograrlo.

_Inhala exhala. Inhala exhala._

\- Eso esta mejor - dice el sheriff, levantándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Frunce el ceño, y Stiles no puede verlo, la preocupación, el estrés y la fatiga. Mira el suelo. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Stiles niega con la cabeza. - Pensé que tal vez se habían detenido. Has estado durmiendo mejor últimamente.

Stiles mira a su padre y siente que le ha fallado. De nuevo. El sheriff extiende su mano y la agarra el hombro. - No te culpes, no has hecho nada malo.

\- No se siente así -susurra Stiles.

El sheriff le aprieta el hombro, se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta. Cuando Stiles no lo sigue, se da la vuelta y dice, - Bueno, ¡vamos!

\- Papá, tú no...

El sheriff sale de la habitación y camina por el pasillo. -  Es mejor que estés en el sofá en los próximos tres minutos.

Stiles no quiere levantarse, pero se levanta, sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras. En la sala de estar, hay dos cobijas apoyadas en el brazo del sofá, y Netflix se esta cargando en la televisión. Stiles se sienta en el sofá y mira a su alrededor confundido.

Un momento después, su papá entra en la sala de estar con dos tazas de humeantes. Él los pone en la mesa entre el sofá y su sillón reclinable.

\- Papá, no creo que necesitemos café a las dos de la mañana

El sheriff le da una mirada irritada. - Sí, Stiles, por eso hice té de manzanilla.

\- ¿Has hecho el té? - Stiles mira a sus manos por costumbre. - Creo que todavía estoy soñando.

El sheriff le pasa el control remoto a Stiles con el ceño fruncido. - Escoge algo que podamos ver y bebe el maldito té. - Coge una de las mantas y la esparce sobre su regazo antes de levantar la parte inferior del sillón reclinable.

Stiles mira las opciones y elige Firefly. - Creo que es hora de que la veas -, le dice a su papá mientras se instala en el sofá con la manta sobre él. Stiles su té mientras observan. De vez en cuando, mira a su papá para ver si se ha quedado dormido, pero está despierto cada vez que mira.

En algún momento durante el segundo episodio, Stiles se queda dormido.

*

Stiles va a la casa de Scott y ve películas con él, Liam y Mason hasta después de la medianoche. Su papá está en la cama cuando él entra, y él silenciosamente abre su puerta para comprobarlo. Por el sonido de su respiración, su papá duerme profundamente. Stiles lo mira por unos instantes, observa el subir y bajar de su pecho y escucha su respiración. Es calmante y relajante.

Stiles no duerme. Él lo intenta por casi dos horas, pero él solo da vueltas, así que carga Netflix y mira una película. Todavía está despierto cuando su padre abre la puerta y pasa por el pasillo. El sheriff se apoya contra el marco de la puerta con sus pantalones de pijama y camiseta, su cabello desordenado, y bosteza al mirar a Stiles.

-No has dormido, ¿verdad?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. - Un poco.

\- No tienes que mentirme.

\- Lo intenté, simplemente no pude.

\- Bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno si quieres unirte

Stiles baja unos minutos más tarde. Su padre está haciendo sándwiches de huevo y panecillos, con un poco de fruta. Es algo raro, pero sabe que su padre está tratando de hacer que se sienta mejor al cocinar algo saludable para su corazón.

Lo destroza cuando su padre se sienta, y rápidamente se limpia los ojos antes de que pueda verlo.

*

Después de que su papá se va para el trabajo, Stiles conduce hacia Derek. Tiene el día libre, y no soporta permanecer dentro de su casa todo el día, solo dentro de su cabeza. Está agotado, tan exhausto que todo su cuerpo se siente pesado y nervioso, pero tal vez eso se deba sólo las dos tasas grandes de cafés que tomo.

Derek está en el piso de arriba, instalando puertas. Él no parece sorprendido de ver a Stiles, simplemente le entrega un desarmador. Stiles se desploma en el suelo de la habitación al otro lado de Derek y se apoya contra la pared. Gira el desarmador entre sus dedos.

\- Hueles a cansancio - le dice Derek, su voz amortiguada a través de los tornillos que él sostiene entre sus dientes.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. - No pude dormir - Derek lo voltea a ver y Stiles añade: - No hay pesadillas ni nada, sólo insomnio.

Derek toma otro tornillo entre los dientes y empieza a enroscarlo en la bisagra. - Me sorprende que estés aquí.

\- Scott está en el trabajo, Lydia está en sus prácticas, y no quería quedarme en casa.

Derek se encoge de hombros y lo deja. Eso es lo que a Stiles le gusta de Derek. No presiona, no hace preguntas. Algunos días, trabajan en silencio todo el tiempo que están juntos, apenas siquiera se dicen hola o adiós. A veces hablan de libros o películas. A veces Stiles le habla de sus malos días.

No le importa decirle a Derek las cosas. Probablemente porque Derek también ha pasado por muchas cosas. Él no mira a Stiles con compasión, o culpa, o preocupación, o cualquier otra cosa. Simplemente deja que Stiles hable, y veces le da algún comentario o un consejo.

Hoy, Stiles sólo quiere trabajar. Se aparta del suelo y se une a Derek. - ¿Que puedo hacer?

Derek apunta al suelo, donde hay tornillos y bisagras. - He marcado el lugar donde va la bisagra, solo necesita ser atornillada a la madera.

\- Puedo hacer eso. - Derek se aparta cuando Stiles se sienta en el suelo, y debido a que ambos están uniendo bisagras en la misma pieza de madera, las piernas de Derek están contra su espalda y se inclina sobre Stiles. Stiles agarra la bisagra, alinea con los agujeros en las marcas que hizo Derek, y comienza atornillar.

*

Stiles llega a casa después, y está agotado. Él piensa en tomar una ducha, pero él deja caer sobre su cama y pone Netflix.

Él está durmiendo antes del primer episodio de cualquier programa que escogió.

*

Stiles está en su habitación, viendo una película, cuando su padre asoma la cabeza por la puerta. - Tengo una propuesta para ti. -  Stiles hace una pausa en la película y lo mira con curiosidad. Su padre se apoya en el marco de la puerta y cruza los brazos. - Sabes que estamos llenos con el papeleo en la estación desde los últimos años, pensé que ya que estas aquí para el verano, tal vez quieras trabajar para el departamento.

\- ¿En medio de la noche? - Stiles pregunta dudoso.

\- Menos perturbaciones para ti, y más fácil porque no necesitas presentarte con nadie ni indicar nada cuado alguien busque los archivos que requiera. - El sheriff se encoge de hombros. - Depende de ti, hijo, el departamento te puede pagar, aunque no mucho.

Stiles mira la pantalla del televisor, tratando de decidir. A pesar de que quiere quedarse en la cama y no salir nunca, se obliga a salir de la cama. - De acuerdo, pero llevo pants.

\- No me importa lo que uses -, dice el sheriff mientras regresa al pasillo. - Sólo prepárate para irnos en diez minutos.

La estación está tranquila en el turno de noche. Stiles se sienta en medio del piso en la sala de archivos, se pone sus audífonos, y escucha un audio libro a medida que comienza. De hecho, se da cuenta que está disfrutando de esto. Hay algo relajante en clasificar, organizar y llenar cajas para apilarlas correctamente.

Stiles grita cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro. Parpadea y mira adormilado a su padre. Él se quita un auricular mientras bosteza. El sheriff dice - Voy a ir por la cena. ¿Te llevo a casa?

Stiles mira la hora en su teléfono. Son más de las tres de la madrugada. Ha estado archivando por cuatro horas. - Sí.

Él comienza a limpiar su desorden, pero el sheriff dice, - Déjalo. Volverás pronto.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, guarda los auriculares y el teléfono en su bolsillo con otro bostezo, y se despide de los otros adjuntos de guardia mientras sigue a su padre fuera de la estación. Cuando están de camino a casa, Stiles dice -  Sé lo que estás haciendo, con esto del trabajo - El sheriff no responde, pero cuando Stiles lo mira, tiene una mirada un poco culpable en el rostro. Stiles posa su mano en el hombro de su papá. – Gracias - dice en voz baja.

Ellos permanecen callados el resto del camino a casa, y esta noche, Stiles solo tarda una hora en dormirse.

*

Un par de días después, Stiles se dirige a la casa Hale. La nueva casa Hale. Es raro pensar que esta es la casa Hale y ya no la que estaba acostumbrada a ser la casa Hale, la estructura quemada que el condado demolió.

Stiles encuentra a Derek afuera, hablando con un contratista... y está sin camisa. - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - murmura. Stiles se queda parado junto al Jeep, inmóvil, y simplemente observando. Después de unos momentos, Derek debe darse cuenta de su presencia porque gira la cabeza hacia él.

Los ojos de Stiles miran a su alrededor, desde el suelo hasta los camiones, hasta los trabajadores, hasta la casa. Todo excepto a Derek. Cuando se detienen en Derek, mira fijamente la casa, que esta en la dirección opuesta a Derek. - ¿Qué sucede contigo? - Pregunta Derek.

Stiles agita sus manos. - Hay muchas cosas malas conmigo.

Oye que Derek bufa de irritación. - Me refiero al día de hoy.

\- Um...

\- Stiles, mírame. - Finalmente, Stiles gira la cabeza y mira fijamente la cara de Derek, negándose a dejar caer su mirada. Derek levanta ambas cejas. - ¿Bien?

Stiles gime y agita sus manos alrededor. - Este es el problema.

Derek mira a Stiles como si estuviera loco. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Esto. - Stiles finalmente baja la vista, y joder. Mala idea. Es mejor no mirar. Ni siquiera esos músculos - aunque, ¡hola! – pero… ¡el vello en el pecho!  ¿Cuándo le creció a Derek? Y el sudor, mucho sudor, y sus pezones.

\- ¿De verdad? - Derek pregunta dudoso. - ¿Estás actuando así porque no llevo camisa?

\- ¿Te has visto sin camisa? - Las cejas y la boca de Derek se fruncen más – OK, correcto, pregunta tonta, estoy siendo completamente estúpido.

\- Stiles, me has visto sin camisa antes, y no es como si que fueras virgen.

El rostro de Stiles se pone rojo. – Punto número uno, discutir mi historia sexual contigo es jodidamente raro, ¿de acuerdo?, nunca hagamos esto de nuevo, además, ha sido un tiempo ¿de acuerdo?, un gran período de sequía, así que sí, soy un triste y patético perdedor, Punto número dos, nunca te he visto así.

\- ¿Sucio, sudoroso y asqueroso?

-  Sí, quiero decir, no, no es asqueroso. - Las cejas de Derek se levantan con diversión. - Tienes vello. Tienes vello en el pecho

Derek mira hacia abajo. - ¿Sí?

\- ¿Sabes qué?, no importa, voy a volver a mi casa. - Stiles se da la vuelta, pero Derek agarra su brazo.

\- Stiles, termina de entrar a la casa.

\- Mierda. -  Stiles camina al lado de Derek torpemente, y Derek sigue mirándolo. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿El vello en el pecho?, ¿a eso se debe todo? - Stiles siente que todo su rostro y cuerpo se ruborizan, y Derek debe estar ahogándose con el aroma de su excitación y vergüenza. Porque Stiles definitivamente está excitado, y horriblemente avergonzado. Si la casa se cayera sobre él en este momento, sería perfecto.

-Te odio tanto, jodidamente tanto - Stiles murmura, y Derek se ríe.

*

Dentro de la casa, Derek pregunta: - ¿Quieres ayudarme a pintar los marcos de las paredes?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. – Seguro, ¿Por qué no?

Derek está tratando de ignorar el olor que esta brotando de Stiles, bombardeando sus sentidos. Stiles huele a excitación, y algo más, como el interés y la compatibilidad y otras cosas que Derek no debería estar oliendo del tipo con quien su hermana ha tenido algunas citas. Ni siquiera debería estar poniendo todas estas cosas y a Stiles en el mismo pensamiento, pero algo sobre el hecho de que Stiles este aquí, estar cerca de él tan a menudo que está empezando a llevar un poco del aroma de Derek, hace que Derek lo necesite cada vez más.

Se siente tan bien.

Derek empuja esos pensamientos a un lado mientras conduce a Stiles al comedor, que ya ha sido pintado. Cuando inhala, observa que el olor dulce y cálido es más fuerte, y mira hacia Stiles que esta mirándolo de nuevo. Probablemente debería ponerse una camisa, pero no lo hace. - Stiles – dice, divertido. Le da una sonrisa tímida, y Derek rueda los ojos. Entonces, le da a Stiles una brocha. - A pesar de que hay cinta adhesiva, hay que tener cuidado, esto requiere paciencia y una mano firme. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Stiles rueda los ojos, de alguna manera usando todo su cuerpo - ¿Estás bromeando? Derek, es pintura, no ciencia espacial.

Derek hunde la punta de su brocha en la pintura. - Asegúrate de no poner demasiada pintura en la brocha, quiero capas iguales. - Derek espera a que Stiles haga lo mismo para mostrarle como hacerlo, Stiles vuelve a rodar los ojos, pero su hunde su propia brocha en la pintura.

\- ¿ves?

\- Bueno, ahora, cuándo... ¿qué demonios? - Derek mira sorprendido a Stiles, que está ahogando una risa. Hay una mancha de pintura en el brazo de Derek que Stiles puso allí. - Realmente maduro.

\- ¡Oh vamos, saca el palo de tu culo y diviértete un poco, Derek! - Exclama Stiles. - ¡Eres tan... oh, Dios mío! - Antes de que Stiles sepa lo que esta sucediendo, Derek se venga dejando manchas de pintura en su brazo. – No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Derek sonríe. - ¿Qué fue eso de un palo en mi culo?

Stiles no puede mantener una cara seria. Se echa a reír, y Derek se ríe entre dientes, sonrojándose ligeramente. - Apuesto a que has tenido algunos palos en el culo durante años. -  Stiles le da un guiño exagerado, y Derek gruñe.

\- Idiota - dice Derek, y Stiles le da un golpecito en el costado de la mejilla con su brocha. Se muerde el labio e intenta mantener una cara seria, y Derek puede sentir la pintura escurrir por su barba. Cuando Derek levanta su pincel, Stiles grita y se da la vuelta, y Derek termina manchando su camisa en lugar de su piel.

\- ¡Derek! – Se queja Stiles - Amo esta camisa.

\- Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de empezar esto. - Él alza las cejas y mira fijamente a Stiles.

En respuesta, Stiles golpea el pecho de Derek con la brocha, manchando de pintura el vello de su pecho. Los ojos de Derek parpadean en azul, y los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan antes de que él se ría y empiece a huir. Los instintos de Derek gritan en su mente ¡presa!, y él fácilmente se lanza sobre Stiles. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de Stiles y lo lleva al suelo, aterrizando de un modo que el peso del impacto está en su cuerpo y no en Stiles. Pasa la brocha sobre la mejilla y la frente de Stiles, luego en su camisa mientras Stiles se intenta vengar pintando cualquier parte de la piel desnuda de Derek que pueda alcanzar.

\- Oye, me gusta lo que los chicos han hecho - Derek y Stiles se quedan inmóviles cuando escuchan la voz de Cora. Derek se levanta tan rápido que Stiles mira a su alrededor, aturdido. Cora los ve desde la puerta con una mirada confusa en su rostro, y Jackson está detrás de ella, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Cora les pregunta, mirando entre ellos.

Derek mira hacia abajo, su pecho, hombros y brazos cubiertos de pintura blanca, y luego mira hacia Stiles, que tiene pintura en la cara, los brazos y la camiseta. - Pintando los marcos.

Jackson resopla. - Sigue diciéndote eso.

\- Ambos están cubiertos de pintura - dice Cora.

Derek rueda los ojos. - Sí, gracias por esa astuta observación, Stiles inició -añade.

\- ¡Oye! - Stiles grita. - No me eches la culpa a mí, aunque - mira a los demás -  técnicamente lo inicié, ¿cómo podría resistirme? Derek necesita relajarse.

Jackson se va, claramente aburrido de ellos. Cora los observa, una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Derek agarra su brocha y se pone de cuclillas para empezar a pintar, evitando mirar a Stiles o a Cora. Está avergonzado por dejarse llevar, por caer ante Stiles, en lugar de ser más fuerte. Él sale con su hermana, por el amor de Dios. Es una persona horrible.

\- Asegúrate de pintar los marcos y las esquinas con cuidado - dice Derek a Stiles después de que Cora salio de la habitación y ya no pueda oírla cerca.

\- Lo haré. -  dice Stiles después de unos momentos – Hey... Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

\- Sin embargo, valió la pena -, dice Stiles en voz baja, y cuando Derek voltea, lo concentrado pintando, sonriendo.

*

Derek va a correr después de que terminan en la casa. Él y Stiles pintaron los marcos de las puertas en dos habitaciones, luego Stiles se fue a casa y Derek cambio a su forma lobo y se adentro al bosque. Simplemente corre, dejando que sus instintos de lobo ahoguen sus pensamientos humanos. El problema es que es peor en esta forma. Su lobo no se preocupa por nada, sólo piensa en Stiles. _Stiles_.

Él corre a lo largo del borde del patio, persiguiendo el olor de Stiles, siguiendo caminos donde es más fuerte. Levanta su pata y orina en un lugar donde el aroma es particularmente fuerte, y luego sigue corriendo.

Cuando regresa, hace una mueca en el lugar que marcó. Trata de cubrir el olor con agua y bicarbonato de sodio, con la esperanza de que podría enmascarar el olor para los otros lobos. Lo último que necesita es que Jackson sepa lo que hizo.

Cuando llega a casa, Cora está sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras Jackson prepara la cena. Derek va directamente al baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando se ve en el espejo, se da cuenta de que aún está cubierto de pintura. Él toca ligeramente la línea en su cara, y la mancha en su pecho, sonriendo mientras piensa en Stiles. La forma en que se sentía debajo de él, la forma en que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos. La forma en que olía a felicidad y a Stiles de nuevo, en lugar de ese aroma nublado por la oscuridad.

Derek empuja esos pensamientos lejos de su cabeza mientras sale de la ducha. Cuando baja a la sala minutos más tarde, secándose el cabello mientras se sienta en el sofá al lado de Cora, ella baja el volumen de la televisión.

\- Derek, tenemos que hablar.

Derek suspira, - Cora, yo ...

\- No - ella interrumpe, sacudiendo su cabeza. - Déjame hablar, sé que algo está pasando entre Stiles y tú.

\- Cora, no es nada, esa es la verdad.

Ella levanta una ceja y lo estudia. – Puede que tú creas eso, pero hay algo ahí, lo he sospechado por un tiempo, y hoy lo confirme, lo veo cada vez que Stiles habla de ti, que es bastante y en tu rostro cada vez que alguien menciona su nombre. Cuando ambos están juntos - Cora hace una pausa y sacude la cabeza. - Es como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz dentro de ti. Hoy, si pudieras haber visto la forma en que ambos se miraban, la forma en que ambos olían, incluso Jackson se dio cuenta.

\- Desafortunadamente - Jackson dice detrás de ellos, todavía en la cocina -Nunca seré capaz de bloquear mi cerebro lo suficiente como para borrar eso.

Cora rueda los ojos - El punto es, Derek, me gusta Stiles, es lindo, divertido, inteligente, y me gusta estar cerca de él, pero _no me gusta él_ , ¿sabes?, no somos compatibles. Las últimas semanas ha sido como salir con un amigo, que es todo lo que Stiles es.

Derek baja su cabeza y mira fijamente sus manos que se retuercen en sus rodillas. - ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

\- Que puedes dejar de atormentarte por mí o lo que sea que estés haciendo. No me robaste a mi novio. - Derek mira a Cora y ella sonríe. - Voy a romper cualquier cosa romántica que tengamos, para que puedas averiguar lo que está pasando entre los dos. - Agarra el control remoto y vuelve a subir el volumen. - Todavía voy a pasar el rato con él y enviarle mensajes.

Derek se ríe entre dientes y, detrás de él, escucha a Jackson murmurar – Malditos Hale y su obsesión por Stilinski, nunca lo entenderé.

Más tarde esa noche, Derek está acostado en la cama leyendo cuando su teléfono se ilumina con un mensaje. Se sorprende al ver que es de Stiles, aunque no está seguro del por qué. Debería haberlo esperado.

**_“Cora rompió conmigo. Bueno_ ** **_, supongo que dijimos que estamos mejor como amigos ya que no éramos realmente una pareja o algo. Aunque ¿se puede romper si sólo salimos un par de veces?”_ **

**_“Lo siento.”_ **

**_“No es una gran cosa. Además, no es tu culpa.”_ **

**_“No estoy tan seguro de eso.”_ **

**_“¿Te refieres a lo de hoy?”_ **

**_“Tal vez.”_ **

**_“Eso no fue nada. ¿De acuerdo?”_ **

Derek queda mirando el mensaje, trata de decidir cómo quiere responder. Por último, termina escribiendo,  ** _“correcto, no fue Nada.”_**

**_“No me patees el culo, no estoy molesto. Me gusta Cora, pero no de esa manera, ¿sabes?”_ **

**_“¿Por qué habría de golpear tu culo? Ella dijo lo mismo.”_ **

**_“Oh. Bueno.”_ **

Los dedos de Derek se ciernen sobre la pantalla, quiere decir algo, coquetear, decirle a Stiles cómo se siente, pero en su lugar, envía, **_“Buenas noches, Stiles.”_** \- Luego añade, **_“intenta dormir un poco.”_**

Stiles envía un emoji risueño, luego dice, **_“lo intentaré. Buenas noches.”_**

*

_Derek miró el texto y frunció el ceño. Él respondió: **“No vengas. La tormenta está muy fuerte.”**_

_Casi inmediatamente, Stiles le devolvió el mensaje, **“Cállate. Ya estoy en el Jeep.”**_

_Derek paseaba de un lado a otro delante de las grandes ventanas del loft. Los truenos se escuchan por encima, los relámpagos destellan tan intensamente que iluminan todo el salón. Olió a Stiles antes de que bajara del ascensor. Olía a la pizza que comió con Scott esa noche, y a humedad de la tormenta, pero debajo de eso, su aroma era cálido y dulce, como todo lo que Derek siempre había querido._

_La puerta se abrió y Derek no dejo de caminar mientras Stiles cerraba de nuevo la puerta y entraba en el desván. No dejó de caminar hasta que Stiles alargó la mano y rodeó con sus dedos el brazo de Derek._

_\- Oye -, dijo Stiles suavemente. - Está bien._

_\- No está bien - gruñó Derek, con los ojos parpadeando a rojo -. Stiles no se inmutó. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek y lo acercó. Derek trató de resistirse, pero finalmente se permitió relajarse en los brazos de Stiles. - Es la única pista que tenemos - susurró Derek._

_\- Encontraremos otra pista - contestó Stiles, su voz apenas audible sobre la lluvia que golpeaba contra las ventanas. - Los encontraremos, Derek._

_Stiles retrocedió y presionó un beso en la frente de Derek, luego contra su boca. Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles con fuerza, besándolo necesitado y desesperadamente._

_\- Te amo -susurró Stiles entre besos. - Está bien, Derek, estoy aquí._

__

Derek se despierta sobresaltado. Su corazón late con fuerza, sus ojos brillan en la habitación oscura. Ojos azules, no rojos como en el sueño. Parpadea, su visión vuelve a la normalidad.

Se queda allí y mira el techo. Derek se siente raro, como si algo no estuviera bien. El sueño lo ha dejado inquieto, con un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad. No puede averiguar qué es, qué está mal. No le sorprende soñar con Stiles, pero es más que eso.

Cuanto más tiempo yace allí tratando de calmarse, él comienza a preguntarse sobre el sueño. Porque a pesar de que sabe que fue sólo un sueño, se siente real.

No se sintió como un sueño. Se sintió como un recuerdo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el proximo...


	3. Chapter 3

 

_I'm building this house, on the moon_  
_Like a lost, astronaut_  
_Lookin at you, like a star_  
_From the place, the world forgot_

_And there's nothing, that I can do_  
_Except bury my love for you_

_The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough_  
_To bury my love, in the moondust_  
_I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice_  
_To bury my love, in the moondust_

_-_ [Moondust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WugfwayzeN8) **_by Jaymes Young_ **

 

Stiles adopta una rutina. No se siente triste porque lo suyo con Cora terminará, principalmente porque, aunque ella es caliente y esta disponible, Stiles no habría podido estar con ella. Él todavía le escribe y va a cenar o al cine con ella, pero sólo como amigos. Stiles piensa que es aún mejor de esta manera porque no hay presión o tensión incómoda. Sólo puede disfrutar de ser él mismo. Curiosamente, Cora y él tienen un sentido del humor similar y muchas cosas en común. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se encuentre preguntándose cómo ha podido estar toda una vida sin Cora Hale.

Trabaja en Home Depot tres días a la semana, donde al menos dos de esos días Derek aparece para comprar algo más para la casa. A veces, Stiles está bastante seguro de que Derek realmente no necesita nada de lo que compra, y sólo llega por hábito. Stiles pasa tres o cuatro noches en la estación. Y pasa cinco días como mínimo en la casa Hale, ayudando a Derek. Y entre esos días, se reúne con Scott o con la manada.

Una noche, Stiles está terminando de ayudar a Derek a colocar los azulejos en el piso cuando Derek dice abruptamente - ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Stiles parpadea, principalmente porque no entiende lo que Derek le está pidiendo. Y porque nunca ha escuchado a Derek decir esas palabras antes. - ¿Qué?

Derek se ve frustrado, y Stiles piensa que es ridículamente adorable. Es una mirada que él nunca había visto en Dereks, pero en las últimas semanas, Derek ha comenzado a mostrar a Stiles más de sí mismo. Stiles se ha dado cuenta que Derek no es en absoluto como él pensaba. Él intenta ignorar eso, sin embargo, lo hace sentir tantas cosas y Stiles simplemente no quiere lidiar con eso por ahora.

Derek exhala por la nariz, cierra los ojos y luego mira a Stiles - ¿Quieres venir a cenar?

\- Claro - responde Stiles - Golpea a Derek en el brazo - ¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?, palabras, Derek. Son buenas para ti.

Derek rueda los ojos mientras sale de la habitación.

Stiles no ha estado en la actual casa de Derek, sin embargo, a pesar de pasar más días en la nueva casa. No es lo que esperaba. Es una pequeña cabaña de madera situada en una arboleda y básicamente escondida a menos que sepas que está allí.

\- Wow -  exclama Stiles mientras sale del Jeep - Esto es un poco genial.

\- Mi abuelo lo construyó - dice Derek mientras suben los escalones hacia el porche. - Fue la primera casa en la que él y mi abuela vivieron. Mi bisabuela, su madre, era el Alfa en ese momento y vivía más cerca de Beacon Hills.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que su familia ha estado aquí? - Stiles pregunta mientras entra en la casa. Mira alrededor, sorprendido por lo agradable y acogedor que se ve.

\- Mucho tiempo - responde Derek.

Por el rabillo del ojo Stiles nota algo, por lo que camina a una repisa grande, en la pared del fondo. Cada estante está lleno de libros viejos, pero eso no es lo le llama la atención. Las estanterías están llenas de fotografías.

Hay un montón de fotos de Jackson. En algunas está con gente que Stiles no reconoce, y se da cuenta de que deben ser de su tiempo en Gran Bretaña. Hay una foto de Jackson y Lydia, una del equipo de lacrosse en primer año (en el que Stiles se ubica rápidamente y a Scott también), y varias de Jackson y Danny.

Las otras estanterías están llenas de fotografías de Cora ya sea de pie frente a lugares exóticos o con personas que Stiles no conoce. Hay dos fotos de Derek y Cora. En una de ellas están frente a una cascada tropical y en la otra están sentados en un sofá, Derek empujando a Cora y mirándola enojado mientras Cora se ríe estando encima de Derek. La imagen hace sonreír a Stiles.

En el estante superior son, en opinión de Stiles, las tres fotografías más interesantes. Una foto es de Derek, Cora y Jackson. Cora está en medio con sus brazos enganchados a través de los brazos de Derek y Jackson. Ella tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Derek, y los tres están sonriendo. En realidad se ven... felices. Por extraño que sea ver a Jackson en la misma fotografía que Derek y Cora y sonriendo, los tres parecen estar bien juntos.

En otro marco hay una foto de Derek y Laura. Es una selfie con una calle concurrida de la ciudad como fondo. Derek parece casi como lucia cuando Stiles lo conoció. Laura está sonriendo ampliamente, y Derek está mirando a la cámara. Laura es hermosa, al igual que sus hermanos.

La otra foto es más antigua. Hay dos personas que obviamente son los padres, luego cinco niños de varias edades. Stiles la mira fijamente por un momento antes de ubicar a Derek, que parece tener trece años. La niña que se aferra al padre debe ser Cora.

Stiles está tratando de decidir cuál de las otras dos chicas es Lauracuando Derek se para a su lado y dice - Obtuve esa cuando nos quedamos con Marjorie. La tía abuela de mi mamá la tenía en un álbum de fotos de la familia Hale. Ella nos la dio. - Derek alza su mano y toca el marco con ternura, y Stiles siente que su corazón se oprime en su pecho - Es el único cuadro que tenemos de ellos.

Cuando Stiles habla, su voz es áspera. - No sabía que tenías otros hermanos.

Derek asiente, una sonrisa triste en su rostro. - Éramos cinco - Señala a una de las chicas. – Laura. Yo. - Luego señala a la otra niña - Mi hermana, Sara. Ella era un año más joven que yo - Luego señala al muchacho más joven. - Mi hermano menor Michael, era tres años más joven que yo. Y Cora.

Stiles no sabe qué decir. La pérdida de Derek se siente aún más severa en este momento mientras mira la foto con cinco de las personas desaparecidas hace tiempo. Stiles se sorprende cuando la mano de Derek cae sobre su hombro, y él lo mira confundido.

\- Los extraño. Sara y yo éramos muy cercanos, ella, Laura y yo pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, Michael y Cora tenían casi la misma edad y los bebés, así que eran muy cercanos. - Él suspira - Pero me alegro de que tengamos esto, ayuda... Antes de que tuviera esto... - Derek suspira, y Stiles lo mira. Su rostro está contraído, atrapado en un conflicto de emociones, pero Stiles entiende. - Has empezado a olvidar cómo eran, ¿verdad?

Derek asiente con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlos?, eran mi familia, mi manada.

\- A veces los recuerdos de mi madre no coinciden con sus fotos - comparte Stiles. - Mi papá escondió todas sus fotos después de su muerte, pero me tomó mucho tiempo poder ver una foto de ella. La primera vez que miré una, había cosas que había olvidado, como la forma exacta de sus ojos, la forma exacta de su sonrisa, e incluso el largo de su cabello.

La mano de Derek permanece en su hombro , y Stiles intenta controlar sus emociones. Para aligerar el ambiente, Stiles señala las fotos de Jackson. - Ególatra, ¿verdad?

Derek se ríe - Te sorprendería la frecuencia con la que se toma fotos. Él y Cora me vuelven loco tomándose fotos por todas partes.

\- Me siento honrado de estar en tu estantería - dice Stiles, señalando la foto del lacrosse.

\- ¿Cuál eres tu? - Derek pregunta, y Stiles le señala donde están él y Scott, apenas visibles y casi escondidos detrás de los otros jugadores.

\- Muy notable, un lugar de honor, obviamente.

Derek sonríe y luego camina hacia el área de la cocina. Stiles echa un vistazo final a las fotos antes de seguir a Derek en la cocina.

\- Así que - Stiles pregunta mientras se asoma a la pequeña cocina abriendo gabinetes y mirando dentro. - ¿Que hay para cenar?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes con el manicotti?

\- Me encanta el manicotti - dice Stiles. - No sé cómo se prepara, pero parece un poco más elegante que el espagueti.

Derek sonríe y se acerca a Stiles mientras abre la nevera y comienza a sacar los ingredientes. Stiles mira con curiosidad el tazón que Derek coloca en el mostrador. - De ninguna manera.

Las cejas de Derek se arrugan en cuestión mientras lleva el resto de los ingredientes al mostrador y se inclina para sacar algo de un armario inferior. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Has hecho pasta casera? - Stiles echa un vistazo a la máquina de pasta. - ¿Hiciste esto, o es algo extraño que Jackson aprendió en Gran Bretaña?, Dios mío, Jackson haciendo pasta, creo que mi cerebro acaba de sufrir un cortocircuito.

\- Jackson no lo hizo -, dice Derek mientras acomoda todo. - Yo lo hice.

\- Mi cerebro aún tiene un cortocircuito.

\- Cállate y ven aquí. - Stiles se une a Derek en el mostrador, su cerebro sigue recuperándose de la imagen de Derek Hale preparando pasta casera. - Te voy a poner a preparar los tallarines, tienes que poner la masa en esta máquina un par de veces, hasta que los tallarines queden más delgados.

Stiles mira el aparato con desconfianza. - ¿De verdad confías en mí utilizando esta cosa?

\- Es sólo una máquina para hacer pasta, no es como si vas a perder un dedo.

\- Te sorprenderías.

\- No, realmente no lo haría, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. - Stiles le frunce el ceño, pero está sonriendo. - Es fácil, te enseñaré. - Derek le muestra cómo hacer los fideos con la pasta, por lo que Stiles trata cuidadosamente de hacerlos bien, o tan cerca como pueda. Derek comienza a mezclar los ingredientes para el relleno en un recipiente.

\- No sabía que cocinabas - dice Stiles después de unos momentos de girar la manija mientras la masa se aplana a través de la máquina.

Derek se encoge de hombros. – Me gusta, Laura odiaba cocinar, y era terrible, Cora y Jackson cocinan a veces también, pero yo cocino casi siempre, me gusta cocinar para ellos.

Stiles sonríe y dice, - ¿Es algo relacionado con ser Alfa, ya que eres una especie de Alfa para ellos? - Derek se encoge de hombros. - ¿O es una cosa de hermano mayor? Tal vez no lo he pensado bien. Tal vez sólo sea una cosa de Derek - dice Stiles.

Cuando Stiles tiene unos cuantos trozos largos de pasta, Derek comienza a cortarlos en pequeños cuadrados. Luego, coloca los fideos en el agua por unos momentos antes de sacarlos y ponerlos en un molde para hornear.

\- Siento que realmente no estoy ayudando - dice Stiles mientras Derek rellena los fideos.

\- Estás haciendo una de las partes más importantes -, dice Derek. - Odio aplastar la pasta.

\- Es un poco divertido - dice Stiles mientras gira la pequeña manija. -  es algo relajante.

\- Eres muy extraño.

\- Hey, tú preparas tu propia pasta, no puedes juzgarme. - Derek se ríe mientras acomoda uno de los fideos rellenos en un rollo de manicotti.  - Eso se ve perfecto. Por supuesto, haces la pasta perfecta.

\- Por supuesto.

Stiles le avienta un pedazo de masa que Derek esquiva fácilmente. Stiles se ríe mientras termina de aplastar la última pieza de masa a través de la máquina.

*

La cocina está llena del aroma de felicidad de Stiles. Es casi intoxicante. Derek se siente mareado, no sólo por el olor, sino porque Stiles está aquí, en su casa. Y parece impresionado con las habilidades culinarias de Derek, que lo tienen casi pavoneándose con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Él intenta controlarse y actuar normalmente, para no terminar haciendo el ridículo.

Stiles le ayuda a rellenar los manicotti cuando ha terminado con la pasta. Stiles se queja porque rompe la pasta cuando lo intenta por primera vez, dado que la relleno de más, pero Derek le dice que la coloque en el molde de todos modos.  - No tienen que ser perfectos -, dice.

\- Los tuyos lo son.

\- Ya he hecho esto antes.

\- No, no es eso, es posible que seas la persona más perfeccionista que he conocido.

\- La adulación no te llevará a ninguna parte.

\- Jaja - dice Stiles sarcásticamente mientras comienza a rellenar cuidadosamente el siguiente manicotti.

Están de pie cerca, tan cerca que Derek puede sentir los brazos de Stiles chocando contra los suyos mientras trabajan. La radio está sonando tranquilamente en el fondo. Es tan familiar que Derek casi se acerca y toma la mano de Stiles o besa su frente.

Esto se siente tan bien, y Derek tiene que controlar todas sus emociones porque sabe que esto realmente no está bien. Stiles no siente lo mismo que él, y Derek sabe que lo que Stiles necesita ahora es un amigo. Y Derek está bien con eso.

Él será cualquier cosa que Stiles necesite si eso significa que puede estar a su alrededor.

Cuando Derek saca la salsa de tomate de la nevera, Stiles gime. - ¿Hablas en serio, salsa de tomate casera, también?

Derek se siente avergonzado. - Me gusta más.

\- ¡Pues claro que la salsa casera es mejor, eres ridículo, ridículo!

-Si hubiera sabido que estarías tan rezongón con mi comida, no te habría invitado. -Derek pone la salsa sobre el manicotti mientras Stiles rocía mozzarella en la parte superior.

\- Oh, no me quejo, sé que sabrá increíble, es solo que no puedo creer que cocinas, ¿hay algo que no hagas, superwolf?

Derek sacude la cabeza y lucha por ocultar una sonrisa avergonzada. - Lavar de ropa y trapear. Realmente odio trapear.

Stiles ríe mientras Derek pone la bandeja en el horno. - Estoy tratando de imaginarte trapeando, es hilarante.

\- Cállate - gruñe Derek, pero juguetón, él golpea a Stiles en la oreja cuando pasa. Stiles sisea de dolor y protesta en voz alta, pero Derek solo sonríe.

Ellos ven la televisión mientras esperan a que el manicotti esté listo, luego comen en el sofá. Stiles no pregunta dónde están Cora y Jackson, y Derek espera que no sea demasiado obvio que convenientemente invitó a Stiles cuando sabe no estarían cerca.

Sabía que en el momento en que Stiles y Cora estuvieran en la misma habitación, serían inseparables, y Derek no quería compartir la atención de Stiles. Está encantado de que Cora y Stiles sean tan buenos amigos aún más contento que sean buenos amigos y no pareja, pero esta noche sólo quería pasar tiempo con Stiles sin que nada interfiera.

Cuando Stiles termina de comer coloca el plato en la mesita de café y luego se apoya contra el sofá. Él estira sus largas piernas y se frota el vientre. - Oh Dios mío, Derek, sólo... Dios mío, esa fue la mejor comida que he tenido.

\- No fue tan buena.

\- Fue jodidamente buena, no volveré a decir nada grosero sobre ti y la cocina, siempre que cocines para mí de ahora en adelante.

Derek se obliga a no pavonearse con el cumplido.

Siguen esperando que su comida haga digestión cuando la puerta principal se abre, y Cora y Jackson entran. Miran a Derek y luego a Stiles. Cora sonríe y Jackson rueda los ojos.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? -pregunta Cora mientras se sienta en el sillón vacío. Jackson desaparece en la cocina.

\- Acabamos de terminar de cenar - responde Derek.

\- Nadie me dijo que Derek era un genio en la cocina, preparo manicotti, y estaba delicioso.

Las orejas de Derek se calientan mientras Cora lo mira fijamente - ¿Has preparado manicotti?

\- Sí.

Stiles los mira a ambos. - ¿Qué pasa con el manicotti?

\- Nada - dice Cora, mirando a Derek con complicidad.

\- ¿Cómo esta Malia? – le pregunta Derek, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Malia? - Stiles pregunta, poniéndose de pie. Mira hacia Cora, con interés evidentemente. - ¿Hablas con ella?

\- Sí- dice Cora cuando Jackson regresa a la sala con un plato lleno de manicotti.

\- Voy a verla una vez a la semana - explica Jackson mientras se sienta en el sofá junto a Derek.

\- ¿Por qué? - Stiles pregunta. Derek mira a Jackson. Se olvidó de que Stiles no sabe, que nadie de la manada McCall lo sabe. Sin embargo, Jackson no parece estar en sincronía. - Es mi hermana.

Stiles balbucea, agitando los brazos - ¿Qué? Repite eso.

\- ¿Estás sordo? - Jackson se encaja, y Derek lo queda viendo. Jackson rueda los ojos y hace caso omiso de Derek. - Ella es mi hermana.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Peter - responde Derek.

\- ¿PETER ES TU PADRE? - exclama Stiles, pero entonces su cara adquiere esa mirada que hace cuando los engranes en su cabeza están girando y él está averiguando algo. - Huh.

\- Jackson es un año más joven que Malia - explica Derek. – Su madre era humana. Después del desastre con la Loba del Desierto, aparentemente, mi mamá dio a Jackson en adopción y tomó los recuerdos de Peter y de su mamá también.

\- Maldita sea - dice Stiles

Derek recuerda cuando se enteró que Jackson era su primo. Fue un accidente, en realidad, que se enteraran en absoluto. Se estaban quedando con Marjorie y uno de sus parientes lejanos había mencionado al niño de Peter. La mujer que describió como mamá del niño no había sido la Loba del Desierto, sino una mujer rubia alta con ojos azules. Mientras más pensaba en ello, Derek recordó la conexión que había sentido con Jackson, la obsesión y el deseo de Jackson por ser un lobo, en los recuerdos de la manada que Jackson tenía, incluso en la forma en que tomó el ser mordido.

Cuando Derek encontró a Jackson en Londres, lo supo. Sentía la conexión familiar y de manada en cada parte de su ser y su lobo instintivamente se sentía conectado con Jackson. Había sentido una conexión similar con Malia cuando la había conocido, aunque más débil. Si lo hubiera pensando más detalladamente cuando convirtió a Jackson, podría haberlo sabido desde entonces. Pero Derek lo jodio mucho en aquel entonces, y esto era sólo una de esas tantas cosas.

\- Mi mente colapso - dice Stiles después de unos momentos en silencio. - No puedo procesar que Jackson es en realidad es un ¡maldito Hale!

Jackson rueda los ojos mientras traga. - ¿Demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro? - Derek suspira resignado. – Sin embargo, eso no te da permiso para querer entrar en mis pantalones Stilinski, así que no me molestes.

Derek gime y Cora le lanza una botella de agua a la cabeza a Jackson. Él se queja y la maldice, y ella lo queda viendo. Stiles no parece haber notado nada de eso, sin embargo.

La pierna de Stiles está rebotando rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Derek sabe que es un hábito defensivo, nervioso. Parece que está perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y después de un momento, él pregunta - ¿Cómo está?

Jackson se encoge de hombros. – Bien

\- ¿Y eso significa? - Stiles pregunta. Jackson solo lo mira.

\- Ella está viviendo a setenta kilómetros al norte - le dice Cora. El aroma de Stiles cambia, y Derek no puede identificar qué significa ese cambio. Cora le sonríe. - Esta bien, muy bien.

\- ¿Cómo se siente acerca de tener a un idiota por hermano? - Stiles mira a Jackson.

\- Nos llevamos bien. - Jackson le da a Stiles una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Ella trató de matarlo la primera vez que se reunió con él - Derek le dice a Stiles. -Cora tuvo que retenerla.

Stiles se ríe con alegría. - Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustaba.

\- Ella se transformó por completo frente a Jackson hoy otra vez - sonríe Cora mientras se recuesta en la silla.

\- ¡Oye! – grita Jackson. - No es culpa mía que haya vivido como coyote durante la mitad de su vida, eso no la hace mejor.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Stiles pregunta.

Derek coloca su mano en el cuello de Jackson y lo aprieta con tranquilidad, dejando su mano allí. No pasa por alto la mirada pensativa de Stiles cuando Jackson se relaja en el toque de Derek. - Jackson y Cora están aprendiendo a convertirse en lobos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! - Exclama Stiles. - ¿Cómo demonio es posible? pensé que eras el único que podía.

\- Es un rasgo Hale - dice Derek mientras baja su mano, pero su brazo aun esta tocando a Jackson. - Es por eso que puedo hacerlo, es por eso que Jackson podía convertirse en el kanima, y es por eso que ellos podrán ser lobos completos un día.

Cora mira a Jackson. – Sólo que yo podré hacerlo antes que Jackson. – Vete a la mierda, Cora - Jackson se levanta del sofá y las camina hacia el patio trasero de la cabaña.

Cora - advierte Derek.

Cora rueda los ojos. - Lo siento papá

\- Ya sabes cómo se pone con el tema - dice Derek en voz baja. - No estás ayudando.

\- Si él no puede soportar algunas bromas como lo que son, entonces él necesita superarlo. - Se levanta de la silla y camina detrás del sofá para revolver el cabello de Stiles. - Hasta luego, perdedor.

\- Encantadora.

Cora eructa ruidosamente, luego sonríe. - Ese soy yo.

Stiles se ríe mientras mira a Derek. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con los platos? Probablemente debería regresar a casa pronto, tengo trabajo por la mañana.

-Yo me ocupo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No me importa.

\- Stiles, tengo un lavavajillas, está bien.

Stiles asiente, luego se levanta. Derek lo acompaña y se detiene en el porche. Stiles también se detiene. - Asi que, Jackson. Wow.

\- Nunca conoció a Peter - le dice Derek. - No sabemos dónde está Peter o incluso si todavía está vivo.

\- Que alivio.

Derek frunce el ceño y mete las manos en los bolsillos. Ha intentado odiar a Peter, pero no puede. Sus sentimientos por su tío son complicados, y no tiene ganas de lidiar con ellos esta noche.

\- ¿Es por eso que está en tu manada? – le pregunta Stiles. Está mirando a Derek en serio, sin rastro de humor. Hace que Derek se sienta incómodo y al mismo tiempo lo atrae. La forma en que Stiles lo mira como si estuviera tratando de mirar directamente al alma de Derek, tratando de ponerse detrás de los escudos de Derek y descubrirlo. No sabe por qué Stiles se preocupa tanto por él y su manada.

Derek mira hacia la noche oscura. La luna está casi llena, a sólo unos días de distancia. - No estaba seguro al principio, hasta que fui a Londres y lo ví de nuevo. Fue... - Él suspira y mira a Stiles. - Encontrarlo y tratar de hacer las paces era algo que tenía que hacer, nunca pensé que él realmente querría estar en una manada con Cora y conmigo. Los tres lo supimos cuando nos reuníamos, éramos familia.

\- ¿Cómo? - Stiles pregunta, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Derek se encoge de hombros. - No estoy seguro, pero creo que los tres lo sentimos, era algo increíble, Jackson no era parte de una manada en Londres y se unió a nosotros.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Stiles pregunta. - Quiero decir, es Jackson, ni siquiera te conocía.

Derek se encoge de hombros. - Ningún lobo quiere estar solo, ya sabes, me dijo que pensó en unirse a otras manadas, pero nada se sentía bien, no hasta que estuvo conmigo y con Cora. - Huh. - Stiles mira hacia el bosque, pensativo.

\- No es tan malo - dice Derek, pateando el zapato de Stiles con el suyo. - Sin embargo, ustedes dos parecen tener bastante resentimiento el uno por el otro.

Stiles le da una amplia sonrisa. - Es un don - Derek rueda los ojos. Más seriamente, Stiles pregunta, - ¿Trataste de encontrar a Isaac, también?

Derek no debería sorprenderse de que Stiles lo supiera. De todos Stiles, probablemente es la persona más perspicaz que Derek conoce, incluyendo a Lydia Martin. - Sí.

\- ¿Y?

\- Nunca lo encontré - Derek responde en voz baja. Esa herida aún está fresca. Todavía hay vacíos en su interior, que pertenecen a sus Betas.

\- Eso apesta.

-No creo que él o Chris Argent quieran ser encontrados.

\- Chris viene cuando Scott lo llama - le dice Stiles. - Nos ha ayudado un par de veces, pero no lo hemos visto en un año.

Derek asiente y se quedan en silencio. Finalmente, Derek se aclara la garganta y dice - Si, ah, si quieres, puedo llevarte a ver a Malia - Las palabras se sienten como rocas en la boca de Derek, y él no quiere ofrecerse, pero Stiles y Malia tienen una historia. Tal vez quiera volver a verla.

Stiles piensa en ello por un momento, pero luego sacude la cabeza. - No. Nos separamos hace mucho tiempo. No estoy realmente interesado en verla de nuevo. Me alegro de que sea feliz y que no esté sola.

Derek asiente, tratando de ignorar el alivio que siente. - Está bien en su nuevo hogar.

\- Bueno. - Stiles asiente con la cabeza. - Eso es realmente bueno - Da unos pasos por el porche y voltea para mirar a Derek. - Gracias por la cena.

\- Cuando quieras.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente. - No digas eso a menos que sea en serio, porque definitivamente te tomaré la palabra y vas a fastidiarte de que ande por aquí.

Derek sonríe. - Ya estoy fastidiado de que andes por aquí.

\- Pero no debido a la comida - Stiles se ríe y se despide mientras se acerca al Jeep.

Derek entra a la casa cuando Stiles está dentro del Jeep, y encuentra a Cora y a Jackson en el sofá. Están viendo la televisión, así que Derek recoge los platos sucios y entra a la cocina.

\- Le preparaste el manicotti de mamá - menciona Cora desde la sala

Derek suspira - Sí.

\- ¿Y eso significa…? - Jackson pregunta.

\- Significa que a Derek realmente, realmente le gusta Stiles - Tienes un gusto terrible en hombres - dice Jackson.

Derek no responde, sólo sigue cargando el lavavajillas.

*

Semanas pasan.

Las pesadillas de Stiles van y vienen. Él intenta ocultarlas de su papá, pero por la manera en que su papá lo mira en las mañanas, él sabe que su papá entra y lo oye pelear durante la noche.

Entonces una noche, Stiles se despierta, gritando con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Está por todas partes. Sangre, muerte, dolor. Se remueve en la cama, rodando y aventando las sabanas al suelo para alejarse de él. Puede ver su sonrisa firme _, sonriendo_

_Riendo_

_Sonriendo, esa risa burlona,  tentadora_

Sobre su cama. Está caminando de cangrejo hacia atrás, murmurando y llorando, cuando toca algo sólido. Grita, grita mientras se voltea y cubre su cara mientras intenta alejarse.

\- Stiles - La voz de su papá rompe a través de la niebla, y Stiles tentativamente baja los brazos para mirarlo. El sheriff está agachado delante de él, con su mano estirada como si quisiera tocar a Stiles, pero no está seguro si debería. Stiles parpadea un par de veces, tratando de aclarar su mente y poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Deja caer las manos y cuenta los dedos.

_unodostresCUATROCINCOSEISSIETEOCHONUEVEDIEZ_

_unodostresCUATROCINCOSEISSIETEOCHONUEVEDIEZ_

El sheriff se sienta de nuevo en el suelo y suspira mientras se pasa la mano por la cara - Esto no estaba bien.

-No - responde Stiles con voz ronca y áspera.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? – Mira a Stiles - Esto no es bueno, es peor, mucho peor, ni siquiera habías tenido pesadillas en semanas.

Stiles apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y se pasa las manos por el pelo. - Lo sé, papá, y no, no hay nada que este ocurriendo, las pesadillas son... peores.

El Sheriff suspira. - ¿Por qué no hablas con Deaton?, sólo para asegurarte de que todo está bien.

Stiles mira a su padre bruscamente. - ¿Qué, para saber si no estoy siendo poseído por un demonio sicótico de nuevo?

El sheriff frunce el ceño. - Eso no es lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé, lo siento, papá - Stiles deja caer su cabeza. Un momento después, una cálida y reconfortante mano descansa en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Stiles se siente más ligero por el toque. Su padre frota sus dedos a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo calmadamente, y Stiles respira e intenta relajarse en este momento.

Está a salvo, su padre está aquí, está bien.

\- Así que… -  dice finalmente su padre, retirando su mano y poniéndose de pie con un gruñido. Stiles lo mira. - No sé usted, pero me siento como para Juego de Tronos.

Stiles resopló y miró el reloj. - Papá, son como las tres de la mañana.

Él mira seriamente a Stiles y dice - El invierno está llegando.

Stiles se echa a reír y toma la mano que su padre le extiende para ayudarlo a levantarse. -  Bien. Juego de Tronos, nada como violencia sangrienta y tetas gratuitas para hacerme sentir mejor.

El sheriff le da a Stiles una mirada plana antes de salir de su habitación. - Sólo quiero averiguar lo que Ned Stark le hace a esa señora de Lannister, me gusta, creo que es mi personaje favorito - Stiles se ríe todo el camino por las escaleras.

*

Lydia presiona los dedos de sus pies contra las pantorrillas de Stiles, y él gime y se mueve. – Detente, tus pies estan congelados -  Están acostadas en la cama de Stiles, viendo una película nominada al Oscar que Lydia trajo.

Stiles le había dicho que era una buena idea porque estaría dormido en poco tiempo.

\- Lo sé, Stiles - dice ella como si fuera un idiota. - Por eso estoy tratando de calentarlos.

\- Toma unos calcetines, hay muchos en uno de los cajones.

Lydia se arruga la nariz. – Ew, Te amo, pero la definición de limpieza que tienen tú y Scout no es la misma que la mía. No se puede saber qué hay en esos calcetines.

Le da patadas en las piernas mientras trata de enterrar sus pies bajo sus piernas. - Basta, en serio, Lydia.

\- Cállate, Stiles.

Finalmente, él se agacha y envuelve las sábanas alrededor de sus pies para que deje de tocarlo. Inmediatamente, ella saca el pie de las mantas y golpea el tobillo de Stiles. Él la mira, y ella se ríe.

\- Eres ridícula, Lydia Martin.

Lydia rueda los ojos y se acurruca en Stiles. - Me gusta molestarte - susurra mientras Stiles acomoda su brazo alrededor de ella, con los ojos fijos en la televisión. Levanta la mano y le arruga el cabello, lo que arruina su cola de caballo.

\- Débil -  dice. Se ríe, y ella se le besa la mejilla.

Ambos gritan alarmados cuando oyen un fuerte golpe en la ventana. Miran por encima y Stiles dice - ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿Ese es Derek? -pregunta Lydia. Stiles se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana donde, de hecho, Derek está colgando del alféizar de la ventana. - ¿Qué está haciendo Derek en tu ventana?

-No lo sé - responde Stiles mientras abre la ventana. Porque no tiene ni idea de por qué Derek está en su ventana. Aunque eso no impide que su pulso se acelere ligeramente cuando vea la cara de Derek. - ¿Estas loco? - le pregunta a Derek mientras este se desliza sobre el umbral en un suave movimiento, aterrizando en silencio dentro de la habitación. - ¿Qué estás haciendo colgando en la ventana de mi casa?, porque no estoy seguro de qué decirle a la señora Murphy si va chismeando al vecindario, esa mujer tiene binoculares y lo ve todo, amigo.

Derek lo mira, luego se voltea para mirar a Lydia. Stiles está realmente, muy confundido acerca de por qué Derek está en su habitación en medio de la noche, deslumbrante. El Derek de antes probablemente se habría aparecido ( _no, Stiles piensa que el viejo Derek nunca habría aparecido en lo absoluto. No después de esa vez_ ) Después de eso, Derek no mira a Stiles, bueno, mira a Stiles y  _significa_  algo. Pero él quiere decir en este momento. Stiles solo lo había visto esa mañana en Home Depot, y él estaba bien. Claro, habían estado burlándose entre ellos sin descanso mientras caminaban alrededor de Home Depot como por una hora, pero Derek había estado bien cuando se fue con sus compras.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? - pregunta Derek, cruzando los brazos mientras mira con desaprobación a Lydia.

\- ¿Huh? – pregunta Stiles, mirando a Lydia. Quien esta mirando fijamente a Derek con esa expresión calculadora y de miedo que tiene. - ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

\- ¿Stiles también? -pregunta Derek. - ¿Sabe Jackson de esto?, odia la idea de que estás saliendo con Parrish, así que si descubre que estás durmiendo con Stiles...

\- Whoa, Espera - Stiles exclama, colocándose delante de Derek con sus brazos extendidos. - ¿Qué?

\- Primero -  comienza Lydia, tirando las sabanas y saliendo de la cama. - No tengo que justificar con quién estoy saliendo o jodiendo contigo porque no es asunto tuyo. - Ella pone sus manos en sus caderas y lo mira fijamente. - Y tampoco es incumbencia de Jackson, no somos exclusivos y él lo sabe, lo cual tampoco es asunto tuyo, con quién y qué hago es asunto mío.

\- Es mi problema cuando se trata de mi manda - dice Derek. -  Puedo oler a Stiles en ti. -  Derek señala con su mano. - ¡Usted está usando su ropa!

Ella estrecha los ojos. - No pongas tus problemas en mí, Derek Hale. - Ella le da una mirada dura, y Stiles mira a ambos en completa confusión. - Y no uses a Jackson como chivo expiatorio.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - gruñe Derek.

Lydia bufa con incredulidad. - Bueno, sigue diciéndote eso, Derek, recuerda que no soy idiota. - Ella camina hacia la puerta, luego mira atrás sobre su hombro para mirarlos. - Los dejaré a los dos resolver lo que sea que necesiten arreglar. - Ella da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, golpeando la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Amigo, ¿qué diablos fue eso? - Stiles le pregunta a Derek. - ¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza?

\- ¿Estás durmiendo con ella? - pregunta Derek. Stiles nota que su mandíbula está tan apretada que parece que podría romperse. No entiende por qué Derek se preocupa tanto por la relación de Jackson y Lydia.

\- ¿Qué, Lydia? ¡No! - Exclama Stiles. - Quiero decir, sí, técnicamente estamos durmiendo juntos, pero es sólo dormir, no tenemos sexo, no he tenido relaciones sexuales con Lydia.

Derek parece relajarse un poco, pero su cara todavía está contraída. - ¿Por qué lleva tu ropa?

Stiles mira a Derek como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. - Uh, ella vino después de su cita con Jackson, y ella no tenía nada para dormir.

\- ¿Ella hace eso a menudo?

\- ¿Por qué siquiera importa? - Stiles pregunta, y Derek sólo lo mira expectante. Stiles suspira. - Sí. Ayuda con las pesadillas, a ambos. - Stiles pasa una mano por su cabello. - Mira, puedes decirle a Jackson que yo no estoy enamorado de ella, no más. No ha sido así durante mucho tiempo. Él no tiene que preocuparse por mí, que no soy una amenaza, nunca lo fui.

Derek parece relajarse aún más, y Stiles está realmente confundido. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás acosando a Lydia por Jackson?, porque tengo que ser honesto, eso es una mierda.

\- No - Derek escupe. - Nadie está espiando a Lydia, he venido a verte.

\- ¿A mí? - Stiles pregunta. - ¿Por qué viniste a verme?

\- Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y se pasa la mano por la cara. - Sí, está bien, vaya, ¿qué es?

La puerta se abre un momento después, y Lydia asoma la cabeza. – Me voy a ir - dice, mirando a ambos.

\- No, está bien - dice Stiles. - Quiere algo de ayuda, probablemente ayudarías más que yo.

Lydia intercambia una mirada con Derek, luego sacude la cabeza. - No, creo que los dejaré a ustedes dos.

-Lydia -dijo Derek, caminando hacia ella. Se prepara como si estuviera a punto de arrojarse frente a un tren. - Lo siento.

Stiles mira boquiabierto a Derek, y Lydia lo mira con cuidado. - Bien, no lo hagas de nuevo. - Derek asiente, y luego Lydia asiente con la cabeza. Stiles se pregunta si está soñando porque Derek Hale se acaba de disculpar.

Lydia se despide de Stiles y sonríe, luego los deja solos. Derek se gira hacia él, y Stiles lo mira fijamente. Los segundos pasan, y se vuelve incómodo.

\- Bueno -dice Stiles, rompiendo finalmente el silencio mientras se acerca a su escritorio y cae en la silla. - Esto es incómodo.

Derek rueda los ojos y se quita su chaqueta de cuero. Stiles toma un momento para apreciar la forma en que la playera gris se marca por los hombros y los bíceps de Derek, mientras Derek pone la chaqueta en la cama a su lado y se sienta en el borde. - Scott te contó lo que estaba pasando, ¿verdad?

Stiles asiente mientras mastica la uña de su pulgar. - Sí, que otra manada te advirtió sobre algunos Omegas locos.

\- Se están acercando -  dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño. Saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono celular. De pie, pasa su pulgar a través de la pantalla, y luego se lo muestra a Stiles. - Jackson lo encontró esta noche mientras estaba patrullando.

Stiles frunce el ceño mientras mira la foto. Es un símbolo con un montón de puntos, algunos puntos, y algunas líneas curvas. Se da la vuelta en la silla y enciende su computadora portátil. - De acuerdo, ¿dónde encontró esto?

\- Donde termina nuestro territorio - Derek explica mientras se inclina contra el escritorio de Stiles, y Stiles intenta no pensar en lo cerca que está Derek o que su entrepierna esta, justo allí. En esos pantalones ajustados. - El y Cora perseguían a un león de montaña…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Exclama Stiles.

Derek lo mira y continúa sin responder al estallido de Stiles. - no se habían dado cuenta hasta dónde habían ido hasta que lo perdieron, estaban a kilómetros de ese punto.

Stiles asiente mientras empieza a escribir en su computadora. - ¿Algo más?

Derek pasa su pulgar a través de la pantalla a otra imagen. - Esta.

Stiles la estudia por un momento, el cerebro trabajando en recordar todo lo que sabe mientras la analiza. Parecen runas, pero no son nada como las runas que conoce. Puede que no sean runas en absoluto, tal vez algún tipo de símbolos. Pero parecen familiares. - He visto esto antes -murmura.

Derek alza las cejas. - ¿Dónde?

\- No lo recuerdo. - Stiles da vueltas en su silla y agarra un viejo, desgastado libro de la pila de libros que le pidió prestado a Deaton. Deja el libro a un lado cuando empieza a navegar por la web. - ¿Eso es todo?

\- Cora dijo que olía algo extraño, pero no pudo ubicar el aroma.

\- Bueno. – Derek se queda sentado en el borde del escritorio de Stiles mientras Stiles trabaja. Stiles tiene que obligarse a centrarse en la investigación, no en Derek mirando a través de su teléfono, su pierna y su brazo tocando a Stiles de vez en cuando.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, Stiles hace un sonido de triunfo. - ¡Finalmente! - Derek se baja del escritorio y se mueve detrás de Stiles, apoyándose sobre en él para mirar la computadora sobre su hombro. Stiles se siente ruborizar, pero no puede evitar apoyarse en el calor de Derek, su piel vibrando por el toque de Derek. - Seguro que eso es todo.

Derek mira su teléfono, luego vuelve a la pantalla. - Sí. Parece que quien lo hizo estuvo apurado, pero sí.

\- Mira cómo son estas líneas - dice Stiles, agarrando el teléfono de Derek y agrandando parte de la imagen -. No creo que sean muy buenos en esto, quizás lo hayan aprendido o algo así. - Se vuelve a la pantalla, perplejo. - Pero ¿quién tallaría símbolos de protección en los árboles? - Derek no responde, sólo sigue mirando fijamente la pantalla.

\- ¿Podría ser otra manada, los que viven en ese territorio?

\- Tal vez, - dice Derek, pero no parece convencido. - Nunca he visto este símbolo, no es uno que las manadas usan normalmente.

Stiles toma el libro que dejó a un lado y comienza a revisarlo. Derek vuelve a mirar su teléfono.

Stiles no se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido hasta que alguien lo sacude para despertarlo suavemente. Su cabeza se resbala desde donde estaba apoyada en su mano y salta ligeramente.

\- Vamos - Derek dice suavemente mientras tira en la parte inferior del bíceps de Stiles. - Deberías irte a la cama. - La voz de Derek es Stiles como una cálida manta, y Stiles quiere acurrucarse en su interior y dormir para siempre con los brazos de Derek alrededor de él y su voz en su oído.

\- No, - protesta Stiles, pero deja que Derek lo levante antes de que se desplome contra él. Y wow, Derek es cálido y cómodo y su voz es agradable y huele muy jodidamente bien. Se acurruca más cerca de él mientras Derek se ríe entre dientes. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Crees que huelo bien?

\- Carajo, lo dije en voz alta, ¿no?

\- Sí - Stiles puede oír la sonrisa en la voz de Derek, y lo hace sonreír contra la camisa de Derek. Le gusta esta voz, la voz suave y secreta de Derek.

\- Deberías sonreír más.

\- ¿Qué? - Derek pregunta mientras se mueve para poner a Stiles en la cama. Stiles cierra su mano en el material de la camisa de Derek, negándose a soltarla. Derek se inclina sobre él ahora, su rodilla en la cama con una mano por el hombro de Stiles y la otra por su cabeza, y Stiles sólo mira el rostro de Derek. Él frunce el ceño, pero Derek no parece infeliz. En realidad, Derek no se ha visto infeliz desde que regresó.

Ninguno de ellos se mueve, y Stiles apenas respira mientras Derek lo mira, con los ojos abiertos e ilegibles. Stiles está completamente despierto ahora, y se pregunta qué está pasando, se pregunta qué es lo que quiere.

Stiles finalmente tira de los ojos de Derek y en su lugar mira a su boca. Él levanta su mano libre y empuja el lado de la boca de Derek. - Deberías sonreír más, sonríes más de lo que solías, pero no lo suficiente, debes sonreír todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Derek, con las cejas juntas.

\- Por la forma en que tu cara se ve cuando sonríes.

\- ¿Y cómo se ve, Stiles?

Stiles vuelve a mirar a los ojos de Derek, con los dedos en la mandíbula desaliñada de Derek. -  Como el sol.

Derek respira un par de veces a través de su nariz, y luego rueda los ojos y empieza a ponerse de pie. Pero Stiles no lo deja, en lugar de eso cae su mano al hombro de Derek y se aferra más a su camisa. - No tienes que irte.

\- Sí, de hecho, tengo que.

-Me has corrido a mi compañera de sueño - dice Stiles - Es justo que lo compenses.

-No voy a dormir aquí, Stiles.

Stiles realmente no quiere estar solo. Las pesadillas han sido muy malas y tiene miedo de ir a dormir. Pero no quiere decirle esto a Derek. Él siente demasiada vergüenza. Además, él realmente no quiere que Derek se vaya.

Deja caer las manos y se acomoda sobre su costado, - No importa, fue una idea estúpida. Buenas noches.

Oye que Derek se camina hacia la ventana, e ignora el endurecimiento en su pecho. Pero cuando él no oye subir la ventana, mira por encima de su hombro. Derek está parado junto a la ventana, mirándose como si quisiera esconderse debajo del escritorio. - ¿Qué? - Stiles pregunta.

\- Me iré antes de que tu papá llegue a casa - dice Derek, arrojando su chaqueta sobre la silla del escritorio mientras se desprende de sus zapatos. - Y si roncas, me voy.

\- No ronco - Stiles se queja, pero él voltea la cara en la almohada para ocultar su sonrisa.

Derek se acomoda en la parte superior de las sabanas, luego se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Stiles. Él no dice nada, así que Stiles tampoco dice nada. La tensión comienza a desaparecer, y algo en Stiles que lo ha hecho sentirse inquieto e incómodo por un tiempo parece que finalmente se calmarse teniendo a Derek allí a su lado. No piensa en ello, sólo trata de centrarse en el hecho de que Derek se quedó, que Derek está aquí.

Stiles se mueve, tratando de ponerse cómodo, y termina con la espalda y una pierna contra la de Derek. Aguarda unos instantes con un suspiro de Derek para decirle que se mueva, lo golpee o le muerda la cabeza. Cuando no hace ninguna de esas cosas, Stiles se relaja en la cama y se propone dormir.

*

_-Tu padre va a averiguarlo - murmuró Derek contra la boca de Stiles -. Stiles se negó a dejar de besarlo, a pesar de Derek está tratando de irse desde hace diez minutos. Mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Derek con fuerza, incluso mientras Derek avanzaba lentamente hacia la ventana._

_\- No, no la hará, - Stiles discrepó y luego tiró del labio inferior de Derek entre sus dientes. -  Además, puedes oírlo cuando llegue a casa._

_Derek suspiró y se apartó de Stiles, con los ojos ligeramente brillando por los bordes. - Necesito llegar a casa y ver a Isaac._

_\- Isaac está en casa de Scott. - Stiles metió los dedos en la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Derek y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. Derek no puso mucha resistencia. - Scott me envió un mensaje de texto antes y me preguntó si quería ir._

_Derek frunció el ceño con desaprobación. - Deberías haberte ido, Stiles, deberías pasar tiempo con tus amigos, no conmigo._

_Stiles rodo los ojos. - Cállate._

_\- En serio, tienes dieciséis años, deberías ..._

_Stiles gimió. - No me vuelvas a dar ese discurso - Se dejó caer sobre la cama llevándose a Derek sobre él. La mano de Derek se deslizó en su cabello, y cerro sus ojos -  Y no quiero que estés solo esta noche._

_Los ojos de Derek se abrieron y miró a Stiles, estudiándolo detenidamente. Ladeó la barbilla de Stiles con los dedos, luego se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. - Te amo - susurró contra la boca de Stiles._

Stiles se despierta sobresaltado, su cerebro persiguiendo los restos del sueño. Él mira a su lado, donde Derek está dormido.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue ese sueño? ¿Por qué había soñado con Derek? Se frota los ojos mientras trata de recordar todo. Sólo puede recordar fragmentos, estar en su habitación, tratando de convencer a Derek para que se quede, besándolo ... Derek diciendo que lo ama.

Pedirle a Derek que se quedara había sido una idea tonta, obviamente. Stiles acomoda su cabeza hacia un lado y estudia el perfil de Derek en la oscuridad de la habitación. Parece joven, relajado y tranquilo.

Se ha movido de lado, de modo que se enfrenta a Stiles ahora, sus manos descansando en la cama entre ellos.

Stiles suspira y se aleja de Derek. No quiere pensar en ese sueño. Al menos no fue una pesadilla, piensa. A pesar de saber que es una mala idea, se mueve un poco hacia atrás para que vuelva a tocar a Derek, y se queda dormido.

Derek se despierta con la cara pegada al cabello de Stiles y Stiles acurrucado contra él, con la cabeza perfectamente bajo su barbilla. Derek está muy duro. Maldita erección matutina. Mueve sus caderas antes de que puedan frotarse accidentalmente contra cualquier parte de Stiles, y luego mueve el resto de su cuerpo lo más cuidadosamente posible. Stiles inhala tranquilamente en su sueño, entonces inconscientemente se mueve hacia el calor que Derek dejó atrás.

Derek suspira. Joder con su vida. A la mierda todo.

Mira a Stiles por unos instantes, con los ojos sobresaliendo por el abanico de sus pestañas, la delicada línea de sus mejillas, su boca abierta y redonda. El pelo de Stiles está desordenado, la manga de su camisa cae hasta su hombro.

Derek desea poder quedarse en la cama con Stiles, sostenerlo mientras le acaricia el cuello y besarlo al despertar. Pero no puede. Ni siquiera debió haber pasado la noche, pero Stiles se había visto tan pequeño, sus ojos llenos de miedo, con un débil aroma de algo que podría ser anhelo y deseo. Derek intentó salir por esa ventana, pero no pudo.

Finalmente, se da la vuelta, agarra su chaqueta y sale por la puerta del dormitorio de Stiles. La casa está en silencio, el sheriff todavía está en el trabajo, así que sale por la puerta de atrás y luego corre por la casa hasta su coche.

Cuando llega a casa, está contento de que Cora y Jackson estén todavía dormidos porque no quiere explicar dónde ha estado, defenderse o que vean sus apariencias. Dentro de su habitación, se cambia rápidamente y se desploma en su cama.

Todavía puede oler a Stiles en el, y lo hace sonreír mientras vuelve a dormir.

*

Cuando Derek se despierta, se estira y permanece en la cama, su rostro presionado contra la almohada. No puede dejar de pensar en Stiles. Sobre la irracional llamarada de celos que sintió cuando pensó que Stiles y Lydia estaban follando, la forma en que su lobo gruñía y aullaba. En el olor de Lydia aferrado a su piel. Tomó toda su fuerza no cambiar y luchar por Stiles.

Eso no era Derek. Derek no reacciona de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho. Derek sabe que se comportó como un completo idiota con Lydia y estuvo fuera de lugar, y sólo espera que acepte sus disculpas.

Pero la posesividad que sentía por Stiles, que Stiles era suyo...

Derek sacude la cabeza y suspira. Entonces, la forma en que Stiles lo había mirado, como si estuviera mirando a Derek, no sólo su rostro o su cuerpo, que estaba mirando más allá del exterior y de los errores, que estaba viendo a Derek por todo lo que era y todavía quería estar allí.

Derek es un idiota. Debería haber huido de aquella habitación, huir de Stiles y nunca mirar atrás. Pero algo lo impidió hacer eso. Se siente tan atraído por Stiles que él lo necesita.

Derek rueda y agarra su teléfono celular mientras se frota los ojos. Es más tarde de lo que suele dormir, justo después de las diez, y tiene varios mensajes de Stiles. Desliza la pantalla y trata de no estar nervioso mientras lee los textos, pero su corazón le gana de todos modos.

**_\- Gracias por quedarme anoche. Pero no tenías que escabullirte. Podrías haberte quedado, o haberme despertado. Papá preguntó por qué la puerta trasera estaba desbloqueada, y yo buscaba a tientas una mentira creíble. Eso es totalmente culpa tuya._ **

**_\- Espero que no haya sido muy raro cuando te despertaste. Fue raro, ¿no? Totalmente raro._ ** **_L_ ** **_-Mira, no estoy loco ni nada. Mis pesadillas son peores de lo que alguna vez fueron. Ayuda cuando no estoy solo, por eso Lydia duerme conmigo. Jackson no tiene nada de qué estar celoso. - Ayer fue un mal día. Simplemente no quería estar solo. Espero que eso no te asuste. Porque si es así, lo siento. No me odies._ **

Mientras Derek lee los textos, él tiene un fuerte impulso de envolver a Stiles en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que se sienta, relajado y feliz. Él responde a Stiles inmediatamente.

**_-Está bien._ **

Frunce el ceño ante el texto. Sabe que debería decir algo más, pero no sabe qué.

Su teléfono suena mientras él está en el baño, y él lee la respuesta de Stiles cuando ha terminado.

**_\- ¿Es todo? Wow, quiero decir, sé que no eres un hablador, pero esperaba más. ¿No eres una persona mañanera? ¿Necesitas tu café mañanero? ¿Un batido de proteínas con hierba de trigo y proteína extra? ¿Necesita cazar una ardilla?_ **

Derek rueda ojos y resopla una risa. Comienza a escribir una respuesta al salir del dormitorio para tomar una toalla del armario de ropa blanca en el pasillo.

**_\- Has pensado mucho en mi rutina matutina._ **

**_\- No es difícil de imaginar. ¿Ha corrido su maratón esta mañana?_ **

**_\- No, estoy esperando hasta después de comer el oso gris que Jackson trajo a casa con mi batido de proteína._ **

Stiles responde con una línea de emojis risueños, luego escribe, ** _\- Una broma. Estoy impresionado._**

**_-Vivo por tu aprobación._ **

**_-Estás que ardes esta mañana._ **

**_-Puede que lo frotaras en mí mientras dormías._ **

Derek abre la llave de la ducha y agarra su teléfono cuando vuelve a sonar. Esta vez hay un emoji sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos. Seguido de, - **_no creo que hayas pensado ese texto._**

Derek frunce las cejas confundido y vuelve a leer su respuesta. Entonces sus ojos se abren de par en par, y rápidamente escribe **_– Mierda. Eso no es lo que quise decir. En absoluto._**  

**_\- Eso pensé LOL, pero no podía dejarlo pasar._ **

**_\- Imbécil._ **

Stiles envía un emoji de un guiño. Luego, - **_¿estamos bien, entonces? ¿Después de anoche? ¿Ninguna rareza?_**

Derek sonríe suavemente para sí mismo, y una vez más quiere pasar sus dedos en la piel de Stiles y besarlo. **_\- Estamos bien._**

**_\- Sí, gracias de nuevo._ **

**_\- Ten un buen día, y todo eso._ **

 

Derek se ríe entre dientes y coloca su teléfono en el mostrador mientras se desnuda y entra en la ducha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

*

Cora hace panqueques, huevos y tocino para el desayuno, y se sientan en el sofá a comer mientras ven la televisión. Cuando terminan, Cora regresa de la cocina y cae sobre el regazo de Derek, haciendo que Derek haga un ruido por la sorpresa. Ella estira sus piernas sobre el regazo de Jackson y agarra su brazo para acercarlo más a ellos. Jackson rueda los ojos, pero se acerca más.

Derek sonríe contento mientras Cora recarga su cabeza en su hombro y Jackson se inclina contra él. Está rodeado por su manada, y se siente bien.

\- Esta noche es la luna llena, - dice Cora.

-Gracias por el dato - responde Derek secamente.

Cora le muerde el hombro, y él deja salir una risa sorprendida. - Creo que deberíamos invitar a Stiles a que corra con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? - Exclama Derek. No puede ver la cara de Cora, así que se vuelve hacia Jackson, quien está tratando de parecer inocente. No funciona. - No.

\- Vamos, Derek - dice, enderezándose para poder mirarlo - Será divertido, sabes que lo disfrutaría.

\- Él tiene su propia manada, - señala Derek.

Cora frunce el ceño. - Eso no significa que no pueda salir con nosotros - dice. - Él quiere estar cerca de ti, también.

Derek suspira, apoya la cabeza contra el sofá y cierra los ojos. Después de un momento, gira la cabeza y mira a Jackson. - No puedo creer que estés en esto.

Jackson se encoge de hombros. - No me importa de una manera u otra.

Cora golpea a Jackson en el brazo. - Está mintiendo, escucha su corazón, saltando como un hijo de puta. Él quiere que seas feliz. Lo dijo.

Derek mira a Jackson, y Jackson mira a Cora. - Todo lo que dije era que, si Derek le dice, tal vez dejarían de ser unos idiotas.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste - Jackson se ríe y Cora dice - Dijo que piensa que estar cerca de Stiles te hace feliz.

Jackson mira hacia el frente y cruza los brazos. Derek estudia a Jackson con cuidado y pregunta, - ¿De verdad dijiste eso?

Jackson se encoge de hombros y murmura algo bajo, pero todas lo que Derek capta es – Es tolerable cuando está a tu lado.

Derek se estira y le da una palmada en el hombro a Jackson. - Mira, Stiles incluso te está ganando Jackson.

Jackson ríe, pero no responde. Derek lo toma como una victoria.

*

Derek se acobarda. No llama Stiles. Por lo tanto, se sorprende cuando Stiles le envía un mensaje cuando él está caminando más profundo en el Reserva con Cora y Jackson.

**_\- Lo siento, no pude acompañarlos esta noche. Pero Cora dijo que estarías corriendo en la Reserva, así que tal vez nos encontremos. ¡Corre feliz_**! - Es seguido por un emoji de la cabeza de un lobo ** _,_** y Derek rueda los ojos, pero sonríe de todos modos.

\- ¿Le has preguntado a Stiles si quería venir con nosotros esta noche? - Derek le pregunta a Cora.

Ella se encoge de hombros desde donde está caminando delante de él sin voltear. -Sabía que no lo harías, así que pensé que necesitaba intervenir.

\- Cora...

\- Dijo que ya había hecho planes con Scott y los demás - Se da la vuelta y camina hacia atrás – Si te duermes pierdes, Derek. - Ella le da una mirada significativa, luego gira alrededor y desaparece entre el matorral. Jackson y Derek no la siguen, sino que simplemente caminan silenciosamente por los árboles.

Después de unos minutos, Jackson se pone al lado de Derek. Derek conoce a Jackson lo suficiente para saber qué quiere decirle algo, así que espera pacientemente hasta que Jackson se sienta cómodo.

\- Lydia me habló de la otra noche - dice finalmente - Derek suspira, pero permanece callado - No hay nada entre ella y ese desperdicio de espacio, ¿verdad? - él pregunta. Derek mira a Jackson, y se ha encogido sobre si mismo, con la mirada insegura e incómoda.

\- No - Derek niega – Confía en mí. No se siente de esa manera por ella.

Jackson asiente, luego dice, - Bien. Odiaría tener que patearle el trasero. - Derek rueda los ojos. - Ya quiero patear el culo de ese tipo Parrish.

\- Parrish es un buen tipo - contesta Derek. Jackson sólo resopla.

Después de un momento, Jackson pregunta astutamente, - ¿Realmente te has hecho territorial sobre Stiles?

\- Vete a la mierda.

\- Nunca entenderé tu fascinación por Stiles.

\- Dice el hombre que todavía está enamorado de su novia de escuela secundaria.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Derek se acerca más para golpear su hombro con el de Jackson, y Jackson le golpea la espalda con más fuerza de lo necesario, pero no corre ni se aleja.

Derek mira a Jackson y dice – Una carrera hacia el cañón - Luego, se aleja corriendo por el bosque. Él escucha a Jackson pisándole los talones, porque Jackson es rápido. Es más rápido que Derek o Cora, que nunca les permite dejarlo atrás. Derek calcula que Jackson le ganará al cañón y que cuando vea a Jackson esperando en el borde del cañón, con su rostro sonriente y genuinamente feliz en lugar de sarcástico o sarcástico, sabe que hizo lo correcto.

Derek se quita la camisa y mira a Jackson con expectación. - Debes practicar el cambio, la luna llena te ayudará.

\- No lo ha hecho antes - argumenta Jackson.

\- Has aprendido más en el último mes. - Derek empuja sus pantalones hacia abajo y dice - Espero ver un progreso esta noche - antes de permitir que el lobo lo domine y cambiar.

Se deja caer sobre cuatro patas, y gira su cara hacia la luna que ahora es visible en el cielo y aúlla. Se siente bien estar en su forma de lobo, y corre hacia Jackson y lo golpea en sus piernas, mordisqueando sus pantorrillas y sus manos.

Jackson intenta actuar serio, pero se ríe y deja que sus dedos recorran la espalda de Derek mientras Derek lo rodea. Entonces, Derek desaparece en el matorral, siguiendo el olor de Cora. Él la sigue fácilmente y se arroja sobre ella desde detrás de una roca, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda, con las patas en el pecho.

Ella lo maldice y él le lame la mejilla. Ella le rasca un lado de su cuello. - Creo que me gustas más en esta forma - dice ella mientras lo acaricia, y Derek le muerde la barbilla con brusquedad. Él sólo mira con satisfacción en su cara ofendida. Le lame la frente y luego salta lejos de ella a través del bosque, los sonidos de las voces de Jackson y Cora calientes a su alrededor.

Derek corre. Realmente no tiene un destino, sólo decide estirar las piernas y quemar parte de su energía. Él se reunirá de nuevo con Jackson y Cora más tarde para correr juntos bajo la luna, pero ahora quiere estar solo.

Se encuentra en la línea del territorio, y lo cruza para intentar encontrar los símbolos que Jackson y Cora hicieron días atrás. Él sigue el débil olor de su rastro, lo que le lleva directamente al símbolo de protección. Se sienta de cuclillas e inclina la cabeza mientras lo mira. Aún no le es familiar, y ni siquiera sabe si están conectados. Pero eso, junto con las runas talladas en otros árboles más cerca de la frontera norte de la línea Hale, hace que se sienta menos como una coincidencia. Él mira fijamente las runas, después olfatea alrededor de los árboles.

Derek huele el aroma que Cora había captado. Se siente familiar, pero no puede ubicarlo, sea lo que sea. No sabe si es alguna hierba, o el olor de algún hechizo que debe conocer. No se sienta bien con él, pero todavía está técnicamente fuera de su territorio, por lo que no es su problema. Todavía.

Se voltea y corre de regreso al territorio de su casa, sintiendo que los hilos de su Manada lo llevan de regreso. Están latiendo fuertes en el centro de su pecho y a lo largo de sus extremidades, y cuando finalmente llega a ellos, ladra feliz.

Jackson corre hacia él y casi cae sobre él, pero Derek se mueve a un lado en el último momento. Cora está sobre sus talones y ambos sonriendo. Derek los mira expectante.

\- ¡Lo hice! - Jackson grita. Derek da algunos pasos más cerca y mira como la cara de Jackson cambia, su piel cada vez más oscura con el exceso de pelo y sus rasgos transformándose ligeramente. Incluso sus manos están empezando a cambiar de apariencia. - ¡Finalmente comencé a cambiar!

Derek golpea su cabeza contra el muslo de Jackson y se empuja contra la mano de Jackson cuando la deja caer sobre la cabeza de Derek.

\- ¡Esto es asombroso! - Jackson grita mientras corre hacia el bosque. Derek puede ver el pelo que aparece y desaparece en sus brazos. Él ríe.

Corren por un tiempo juntos como una manada. Derek permanece en su forma lobo, y Cora y Jackson aúllan con él mientras se abren camino a través de la reserva. Una vez, escuchan un aullido que Derek asegura pertenece a Scott.

Una ligera brisa pasa por los árboles, y Derek corre tras ella, disfrutando del frío en su cuerpo. Entonces, coge un olor en el viento y cambia de dirección mientras la persigue, ignorando las voces de Cora y Jackson que lo llaman.

_Stiles. Stiles. Stiles._

Corre por millas sin parara medida que el olor crece, cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte en sus sentidos.Derek no está pensando, sólo corriendo por el instinto. Su lobo no tiene las mismas reservas que hace cuando es humano. Su lobo huele a Stiles y no se detiene hasta que lo encuentra.

Derek atraviesa el matorral en un claro, y el grupo de personas grita. Derek tiene que ponerse detrás de un árbol cuando un objeto viene volando hacia él. Él gruñe, sus ojos brillan azules.

\- Amigo, relájate - _Stiles_. - Es Derek, te romperé la nariz si lo golpeas con una flecha. - Derek mira desde los árboles mientras Stiles mira a un chico que Derek no conoce. Hay otros allí, también. Danny y Mason, pero no ve a Lydia. Los cuatro chicos están sentados en troncos alrededor de un pequeño fuego.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? - pregunta el niño.

\- Corey, ¿cuántas veces hemos estado aquí en luna llena? Nada nos atacará.

\- Seguro que Scott, Liam y Hayden tienen el perímetro seguro.

El niño, Corey, apunta hacia Derek gruñendo en los árboles. - Parece que es una amenaza.

Stiles rueda los ojos en blanco - Es técnicamente su tierra en la que estamos - dice Stiles mientras se levanta y camina hacia Derek. - Si le disparas con una flecha, te dispararé con una flecha.

\- Realmente amenazante, Stiles - Danny se burla fácilmente.

Voy a ir a caminar con Derek porque ustedes apestan - Stiles les dice por encima del hombro mientras se acerca a Derek que aún permanece detrás de los árboles. Mira a Derek y le dice - Pero si nos asustaste como la mierda.

Derek resopla a través de su nariz, lo más cercano a una risa que puede manejar en esta forma. Trata de no agitar su cola mientras se vuelve para llevar Stiles a través de los árboles, lejos de los demás. Encontró a Stiles, y Stiles eligió ir con él en lugar de quedarse con sus amigos, su manada.

Derek levanta la cabeza y aúlla. El aullido que responde proviene de Scott, que no está demasiado lejos. La atención de Derek se aleja de eso, aunque cuando Stiles ríe sigilosamente detrás de él. Mira por encima del hombro y espera que Stiles explique.

\- ¿Para qué es el aullido?

Stiles sabe que Derek no puede responder, así que se acerca a Stiles y golpea la pierna de Stiles con su hocico. Stiles se ríe de nuevo y mira a Derek con deleite. - Esto es tan impresionante, eres un lobo, como, sabía que podrías convertirte en un lobo ahora, pero nunca lo había visto, ¿sabes? Y es extraño, pensar que eres este animal. Pero tú sigues siendo Derek. - Sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa y deja caer su mano, pero la detiene justo antes de tocar a Derek. - ¿Puedo tocarte, es extraño?

Stiles deja de hablar cuando Derek se acerca hacia la mano de Stiles. En su forma de lobo, Derek puede captar el aroma de Stiles mucho más fuertemente que cuando es humano. Stiles huele tan perfecto, como cedro y madreselva, pero también algo oscuro y peligroso, como la lluvia justo antes de una tormenta. Hay esa capa de oscuridad que se ha acumulado sobre Stiles, pero huele familiar y cómodo, como algo que Derek ha estado buscando durante toda su vida.

\- Wow, eres suave -  dice Stiles en voz baja mientras peina sus dedos por el pelo de Derek. Derek gruñe contento, luego gira la cabeza y lame los dedos de Stiles. Stiles deja salir una risa sorprendida, entonces Derek pellizca suavemente los dedos y el guía a través de la maleza. Se da vuelta para ver si Stiles lo está siguiendo, y cuando Derek ve que no lo hace, corre hacia él y toma el dobladillo de su camisa entre los dientes y le da tirones ligeramente. Luego, hace un ruido y vuelve a caminar por el bosque.

\- Eres diferente en esta forma - dice Stiles mientras lo sigue. - Creo que has dicho más en el último minuto de lo que has dicho en el último mes.

Derek mira por encima de su hombro y observa a Stiles. Stiles tropieza y luego se ríe alegremente. - Oh Dios mío, eso fue aterradoramente impresionante, eso fue una expresión totalmente humana, como, estoy un poco aterrorizado. - Derek gruñe y sigue caminando mientras Stiles se ríe detrás de él.

*

Stiles no está seguro de por qué está tropezando en la oscuridad después de Derek. ¡Lobo, Derek, sin embargo! Derek es un lobo, como un lobo real. Es posible que la mente de Stiles esté realmente enredada.

Sabía que Derek podía convertirse en un lobo, pero pensar en ello hipotéticamente y experimentarlo son dos cosas muy diferentes. Es extraño ver a este hermoso animal y pensar que en realidad es Derek.

Y sí, Derek es un hermoso lobo. Pelaje negro con brillantes ojos azules. Es impresionante. Y suave, oh mi dios, su piel es tan suave. Stiles sólo quiere enterrar su rostro en ella e ir a dormir.

¿Eso es raro? Es probablemente extraño.

Derek lo guía cada vez más hacia la Reserva. No sabe adónde va, nunca ha estado tan lejos en el Reserva, incluso con Scott, pero confía en Derek. Por lo tanto, él sigue el camino que Derek camina, y logra no tropezar con nada a pesar de apenas poder ver. La luna es una brillante luz blanca plateada, pero los árboles arrojan sombras por todo el suelo. Derek debe tener cuidado de elegir un camino fácil para Stiles.

Están caminando cuando Stiles se agita de repente, siente un tirón de la parte posterior de su mente. Se detiene y mira a su alrededor, confundido. Hay una presión en su cabeza, un ruido fuerte en sus oídos, y luego -

_Él está hundiéndose profundo, más profundo_

_Bajo el agua, agua helada, cortándolo, paralizándolo_

_No puede respirar, no hay aire en sus pulmones, y se vuelve negro_

_todo es_

_negro_

_Excepto la plata. Siempre hay plata brillando en las sombras_

_Sonriendo, tajante y duro, burlándose, riéndose, repitiendo,_

_Déjame entrar, déjame entrar, Stiles._

_Abre la puerta._

_Déjame entrar._

_Permítame_

\- ¡Stiles! - Alguien lo está sacudiendo, sacudiéndolo tan fuerte que su cabeza va hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Él inhala bruscamente, enfocando el bosque, los murmullos, las lágrimas en sus mejillas, La cara de Derek. - ¡Stiles! - Derek exclama, preocupado. - Mierda, Stiles ¿Puedes oírme?, quédate conmigo, Stiles, estoy aquí, estás aquí, estás a salvo.

\- ¿Qué? - Stiles mira a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar lo que acaba de suceder. Su corazón latiendo en su pecho, y su cabeza se siente mareada. Está de rodillas en la tierra, Derek agachado delante de él, humano, no lobo, y... - ¡Qué diablos, Derek, estás desnudo!

Los ojos de Stiles vuelan hasta el rostro de Derek y él no está pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, él está tratando realmente de no mirar de nuevo ni pensar en lo que vio. Está agradecido de que esté tan oscuro que apenas vio nada. Derek le da una sonrisa cariñosa y exasperada. - Has vuelto, gracias a Dios.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Stiles pregunta, tratando de evadirlo mientras se obliga a mirar a cualquier parte excepto a Derek que está allí mismo sin nada que la cubra. - ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

Derek rueda los ojos y se pone de pie, y Stiles gime mientras gira su cuerpo para mirar hacia otro lado. Lo último que tiene que hacer es mirar a Derek. Derek agarra su mano y lo pone de pie.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Todavía estás desnudo.

\- No me transformo con la ropa puesta, Stiles -  dice Derek con un arrebato. - Dejaste de caminar y te perdiste. Volví a ser humano cuando no respondiste.

Stiles se frota las manos sobre la cara. -No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo - murmura. - Estás desnudo. No puedo tratar con esto si estas desnudo.

\- Es sólo un pene, Stiles, tú también tienes uno.

\- Pero no es un pene conectado a ti, y sí, no es ningún secreto, creo que eres caliente, y ahora estás desnudo y ha sido un tiempo, Derek, y huelo a excitación. Apuesto a que huele como a…

Derek corta su palabrería y dice - Hueles a ansiedad y ... -  Se detiene y olfatea, y Stiles espera, apenas respirando. - Algo más que nunca he olido en ti antes.

_Y no no nonono._ Stiles empieza a entrar en pánico, pero Derek envuelve sus dedos alrededor de los bíceps de Stiles, dando pasos delante de él, y mira a los ojos de Stiles mientras dice, - Oye, eh...Mira, no es eso. Huele... algo huele a algo natural, pero no a ti.

Stiles no se calma. Él mira a Derek violentamente, recordando lo que vio hace unos momentos, su mente girando en mil direcciones diferentes, todo se enfoca en no _otra vez no otra vez nootraveznootravez_. -  Lo vi - dice con prisa. - Estaba bajo el agua y luego estaba allí, pidiéndome que lo dejara entrar, y si volviera, ¿y si ...

\- Oye, Stiles, no lo hará. - Derek toma la mejilla de Stiles, y Stiles se apoya en el tacto cálido y cierra los ojos. Él respira. - Lo que sea, no es eso, recuerdo cómo olías entonces, no es eso.

Stiles abre los ojos y mira a Derek. - ¿Lo recuerdas?

Stiles no puede leer la mirada de Derek. - Nunca lo olvidaré.

Stiles mira el rostro de Derek, buscando algo que no sabe que es, y luego asiente. - De acuerdo, si lo dices está bien. - Stiles mira a su alrededor, con los ojos tratando de ver en la oscuridad. - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- No estamos cerca de eso -  dice Derek suavemente.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Derek asiente y suelta la mano. – Así es.

Stiles agacha la cabeza y se pasa la mano por el pelo, y mierda, esa es el pene de Derek. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. - Todavía estás desnudo.

Derek suspira. - ¿Quieres volver con tus amigos?

\- ¡No! - Stiles grita, abriendo los ojos y mirando sólo el rostro de Derek. - Esto ... aquí es donde quiero estar.

Derek asiente, entonces Stiles mira con los ojos abiertos mientras Derek se transforma en un lobo justo delante de sus ojos. Stiles mira fascinado como piel suave da paso al pelo oscuro, los huesos encogiéndose y reformándose, la cara de Derek va de humano a lobo.

\- Whoa - dice Stiles cuando Derek termina y se para en cuatro patas, mirándolo. - Eso fue. ¡Vaya! - Él se agacha para que esté a la altura de los ojos con Derek, sus ojos de color azul ahora en lugar de avellana. - Realmente eres tú, ¿eh?

Derek rueda los ojos y Stiles se ríe. Tentativamente, él levanta su mano y toca el hocico de Derek, luego sus orejas, luego pasa sus dedos por el pelo de su cabeza. -Gracias, por mostrarme.

Para sorpresa de Stiles, Derek se inclina hacia adelante y lame la mejilla de Stiles. Stiles levanta una mano a su mejilla mientras Derek se da la vuelta para empezar a recorrer los bosques de nuevo. El corazón de Stiles palpita en su pecho, y él sonríe para sí mismo mientras sigue a Derek.

Derek lo lleva al borde de un acantilado que domina un pequeño valle. Desde el borde, pueden ver la luna brillando sobre sus cabezas. – Wow - dice Stiles mientras se sienta con cuidado. Derek da la vuelta en círculo antes de caer a su lado. Pone la cabeza en el regazo de Stiles. Stiles se siente contento, feliz y seguro aquí con Derek, el terror anterior disminuyendo.

Él pone sus dos manos en el pelaje de Derek, y Derek hace un ruido bajo. - Te gusta, ¿verdad? - Stiles pregunta, y Derek de alguna manera le da una mirada plana, incluso como un lobo. Stiles sonríe y simplemente sigue pasando sus manos a través de su pelaje.

Derek gira su rostro hacia el cielo y aúlla, el sonido sonando fuerte en los oídos de Stiles. Un aullido responde, luego otro. - ¿Cora y Jackson? - Stiles pregunta, y Derek asiente. Aúlla de nuevo, esta vez Cora y Jackson respondiendo junto con otros. - ¿Es Scott, Liam y Hayden? - Stiles pregunta emocionado. Derek asiente de nuevo y Stiles sonríe ampliamente. - ¿Puedes decirles que dije hola? - Derek le muerde la muñeca y Stiles se ríe. - Bien, no eres un lobo mensajero, lo entiendo -  Derek bufa en exasperación y deja caer la cabeza en el regazo de Stiles.

Se sientan allí por mucho tiempo, y luego Stiles finalmente dice – Gracias - Derek levanta la cabeza y mira a Stiles, de alguna manera logrando levantar sus cejas de lobo en cuestión. – Por lo de antes, y esto. Gracias.

Derek lo mira por unos momentos con sus ojos brillantes, luego se inclina hacia delante y lame la mejilla de Stiles nuevamente. Luego, deja caer su cabeza en el regazo de Stiles, su hocico golpeando contra el torso de Stiles.

\- ¿Sabes? -dice Stiles mientras mira fijamente al valle, con los dedos peinando suavemente el pelo de Derek - Eres un blandengue como lobo -  Derek gruñe y Stiles se ríe. - De acuerdo, puedes fingir ser un lobo duro, pero he descubierto tu secreto. - Derek deja escapar un fuerte suspiro por la nariz, y Stiles le rasca detrás de sus orejas, sonriendo.

    

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo que le han dado al fic.

_Thread by thread I come apart._  
_If brokenness is a work of art,_  
_Surely this must be my masterpiece._

_I'm only honest when it rains,_  
_An open book with a torn out page,_  
_And my ink's run out._  
_I want to love you but I don't know how_  
[-neptune by sleeping at last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkCB4ATLCo0)

 

Stiles está almacenando flores en la sección de jardinería cuando Liam salta de repente desde atrás de una estantería de girasoles. Stiles grita y casi deja caer la bandeja de petunias que está sosteniendo. Liam se echa a reír, y Mason aparece un segundo después, riendo. Incluso Scott se ríe cuando toma la bandeja de Stiles y la lleva como si fuera nada más una pluma. Coloca la bandeja en el estante en el que Stiles ha estado trabajando toda la mañana.

\- Te tengo -responde Liam. - Deberías haber visto tu cara.

Stiles rueda los ojos. - Sí, bien por ti, me has pillado, en mi cara, y todo eso. - Liam se ríe de nuevo. - ¿A qué debo el placer? ¿Traes a los niños para que se diviertan?

\- Estamos en camino al parque a jugar golf -  dice Scott - Pensé en pasar y saludar - Scott mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un paquete de Reese´s y una lata de Dr. Pepper - Los Reese´s probablemente se han derretido, lo siento.

\- No, amigo, esto es increíble, tú eres el mejor - Stiles agarra las golosinas, busca a su superior, y cuando no lo ve, abre el paquete de caramelos y empuja una pieza entera de Reese´s en su boca.

\- Impresionante - dice Mason, asintiendo. Stiles intenta responder, pero su boca está llena y él sólo consigue obtener chocolate y mantequilla de maní en sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos después de que salgas? - Scott pregunta. Stiles se encoge de hombros. – Esta bien si tienes otros planes, probablemente estaremos jugando hasta muy noche, nada demasiado emocionante - Scott le da una sonrisa comprensiva, y Stiles se ruboriza.

Sabe que Scott se refiere a que va a ver a Derek. Scott sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando allí, pero Scott no ha dicho nada. Stiles no está seguro del por qué, pero no va a decirle exactamente algo como, "Hey Scott, ¿por qué no desapruebas mí atracción por Derek?" Pero lo curioso es que Scott no parece desaprobarlo. Siempre le da a Stiles esas miradas reflexivas, y Stiles realmente no puede manejar cuando Scott entra en modo Alfa-mejor amigo-casamentero, por lo que usualmente ignora a Scott o cambia de tema.

\- Sí, yo los alcanzo -  dice Stiles cuando se traga el Reese´s.

\- Genial, puedo matarte en el golf - dice Liam.

\- ¿No deberías estar controlando más tu violencia? - Stiles pregunta, jalando a Liam de la oreja. Liam golpea su mano y lo mira, y Stiles sólo se ríe.

Después de que los chicos se van, Stiles continúa acomodando plantas, trabajando durante la tarde bajo el sol mientras almacena y organiza las exhibiciones de la acera en la sección de jardinería de Home Depot. Está en cuclillas, regando plantas, cuando una sombra lo cubre. Él mira de reojo para encontrar a Derek y Jackson de pie allí.

Lo primero que Stiles dice es - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Jackson frunce el ceño, y Derek suspira y rodando los ojos. Luego responde - Ustedes dos seriamente necesitan hablar, dejar de joderse mutuamente, o hacer algo para resolver sus problemas.

Stiles se inclina y finge que vomita mientras Jackson gruñe maldiciones hacia Derek - ¿Cómo puedes poner la palabra joder y a mi en la misma frase que a Stiles? - Jackson encaja, mirando a Stiles con burla.

\- En serio - dice Stiles a Derek.  - Pensé que éramos amigos.

Derek mira a ambos, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. - Idiotas

\- Entonces, ¿estás aquí para comprar plantas o simplemente para jugar al casamentero conmigo y el culo de Jackson? - Stiles pregunta mientras se levanta y se limpia las manos en los muslos.

Derek ignora la burla y en su lugar mira alrededor cuidadosamente - Tal vez -  voltea a mirar hacia Jackson - Podrías hacer algo con el patio, ¿no?, ya sabes ese tipo de cosas.

Jackson se encoge de hombros, y Stiles puede jurar que está tratando de no parecer interesado. - Sí, quizás.

Derek aprieta el hombro de Jackson en un gesto amistoso. - Mira alrededor, confío en tu juicio, lo que quieras hacer en el patio, hazlo. - Jackson asiente, luego se inclina en el espacio de Derek, presionando brevemente su brazo contra el brazo y el costado de Derek, antes de desaparecer por la sección del jardín.

Stiles se queda quieto, mirando a Derek con la boca abierta - ¿Qué? - Echa un vistazo a la manera en que Jackson se fue y luego a Derek - ¿Jackson te acaba de acariciar?

Derek mira fijamente a Stiles – No - dice, bajando la voz mientras sacude la cabeza – Tomó algo de tiempo para que Jackson actuara en manada. Todavía es tenue a veces. Él es... - Derek mira en la dirección por donde Jackson se fue e inhala profundamente -Él sólo está empezando a permitirse así mismo querer ser parte de nuestra manada, y aceptar el afecto que va con ello.

Serio y ligeramente arrepentido, Stiles dice - No quise que sonará así, es, uh, eso realmente suena como algo bueno, estás haciendo algo bueno.

Derek asiente y le da a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa. Hace que las entrañas de Stiles se agiten.

\- Es sólo que... - Stiles se acerca y susurra - Es Jackson.

Derek rueda los ojos - Ustedes dos son ridículos, creo que ahora solo lo hacen como una forma de afecto.

Stiles arruga la nariz, pero a regañadientes admite - Puede que no te equivoques.

Stiles deja las plantas que se supone que está regando y se une a Derek mientras camina a través de Home Depot. Derek mira a Stiles cuando él lo alcanza, levantando la ceja - ¿No tienes un trabajo que deberías estar haciendo?

Stiles rueda los ojos, su cabeza y su cuerpo entero de alguna manera se unen a la acción - ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Despedirme? - Stiles levanta la mano, con el dedo medio extendido. - Si lo hacen, no me importa.

\- Tú eres la razón por la que el servicio al cliente va cuesta abajo.

\- Sí, lo dices porque eres el Sr. amabilidad.

\- Yo no estoy trabajando en un trabajo al por menor.

\- Cállate - Stiles invade su espacio, mirando la lista en las manos de Derek. Debería molestarle que se sienta tan cómodo con Derek ahora, a tal grado que puede recargarse contra él y permanecer allí sin temor de que Derek quiera arrancarle la cabeza. Ha aprendido mucho sobre Derek en estas últimas semanas, y una de esas cosas es que Derek es una persona blanda.

Stiles sabe mejor que nadie que Derek pone una barrera para ocultar su dolor. Derek es ira e indiferencia. Stiles es sarcasmo e inteligencia. Tal vez por eso Stiles se ha sentido tan atraído por Derek últimamente. Son tan similares en muchas maneras.

_Habla con Jackson_ , la voz de Lydia hace eco en su cabeza. Tal vez Jackson es como él, él también esconde su dolor detrás del gel para cabello y su actitud idiota. Tal vez debería darle a Jackson el beneficio de la duda. Si Derek puede soportarlo, entonces…

\- Oye - Derek dice suavemente. Stiles dirige sus ojos a Derek. Derek esta de pie a unos metros delante de él, observándolo con preocupación. Stiles se siente incómodo y expuesto, y se balancea en sus pies y levanta su mano para rascarse el hombro.

\- ¿Qué? - toca el lugar donde las líneas negras se habían extendido sobre su espalda, donde todavía hay una débil cicatriz.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Stiles fuerza una risa - ¿Sí, por qué?

Las cejas de Derek se juntan y estudia a Stiles un momento antes de decir - Tú acabas de… perderte... Estábamos caminando, y de repente tú te quedaste allí.

Stiles aprieta su mano sobre su hombro. Él sacude la cabeza. - No.

Derek parece no saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Da un paso tentativo hacia Stiles, y

Stiles retrocede. Él sacude la cabeza otra vez - No, eso no es posible, estaba caminando contigo.

A Stiles no le gusta la mirada de Derek ahora. Está preocupado, muy preocupado. Su mente comienza a rodar, tratando de pensar en los últimos minutos. Estaba caminando con Derek, mirando la lista, luego pensando en Jackson. No recuerda haber perdido tiempo. Nada se sintió diferente. No pudo haberse salido de zona. No es posible.

_No es posible._

_No es posible._

_No es_

\- Stiles - dice Derek en voz baja, agarrando el codo de Stiles y tirando suavemente de su brazo - Oye mirarme - Derek está ahí mismo, sus grandes manos sobre los brazos de Stiles, su voz tranquila. Sus ojos son suaves mientras miran a Stiles, llenos de tantas palabras contenidas. Y Stiles simplemente... no puede. La tienda de repente es demasiado pequeña, su corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte en su pecho que puede explotar.

\- No me mires así - dice Stiles. - Sólo, no, jódete.

Derek respira profundamente. Él no se altera, incluso no se enoja. Su rostro es neutral, pero Stiles puede verlo en sus ojos. Derek se preocupa por él.

Eso molesta a Stiles.

\- Sólo, déjame en paz - dice Stiles. - Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Da vuelta y se aleja, dejando a Derek en medio del pasillo. No es hasta más tarde, cuando su supervisor se acerca y le dice que no se le paga para permanecer allí y no hacer nada, que Stiles se da cuenta de que han pasado dos horas y él no lo noto. Cuando comienza a organizar los árboles, nota que su brazo está cruzado sobre su cuerpo, su mano rascándose en el mismo lugar en su espalda.

*

Stiles conduce al parque después del trabajo. Ni siquiera se da cuenta que sigue usando el horrible chaleco anaranjado hasta que Liam comienza a reírse de él. No se lo quita porque él no tiene ganas de caminar de nuevo al Jeep y no tienes ánimos como para prestarle atención a las burlas de Liam.

– Te ves como el infierno - dice Scott cuando se acerca - ¿Qué sucede?

Stiles echa un vistazo al hoyo de golf donde están parados, donde Liam y Masón están jugando - ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

Las cejas de Scott se juntan mientras asiente. Stiles empieza a caminar precipitadamente, su mano tocando su espalda casi inconscientemente – Hueles mal - Scott afirma a medida que camina junto a Stiles.

\- Yo, uh - Stiles frota la zona en su espalda como si fuera una obligación, como si tuviera que hacerlo. Ellos están caminando por el parque a lo largo de un sendero entre unas zonas infantiles y amplias áreas sombreadas - No sé lo que está pasando - Scott sigue los movimientos de Stiles, pero sólo asiente para que continúe - Hace un par de noches, la noche de luna llena. Estaba caminando con Derek en la Reserva y yo solo... tuve un flash back…O algo.

\- ¿Qué clase de flash back?

\- Me sentí como si estuviera sumergido en agua fría - dice Stiles en voz baja - y lo vi, Derek tuvo que sacarme de ahí.

Los ojos de Scott se mueven hacia donde la mano de Stiles está jugando con su hombro - ¿Qué paso hoy?

\- Lo mismo, solo que esta vez me asuste. Mi jefe me regaño por estar de pie en medio del pasillo y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba allí -  Se abstiene de decirle a Scott la forma en que trato a Derek, no quiere pensar en ello y realmente no quiere hablar de ello.

Scott deja de caminar, por lo que Stiles se detiene y gira para verlo-  Podemos ir a ver a Deaton.

\- No necesito ver a Deaton - contesta Stiles, volviendo a sentirse enojado - Está bien, estoy bien.

\- Stiles, te has estado frotando el hombro desde que llegaste aquí.

\- ¿Si?

\- No estás bien, te está asustando - dice Scott.

Stiles lo mira fijamente - ¿Qué te hace repentinamente adivino sobre mi estado de ánimo?

Scott frunce el ceño y dice -  Debido a que viniste hablar conmigo.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo, para gritarle a Scott, pero su rabia cede y se desmorona. Él deja caer su brazo y se inclina hacia adelante - Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, Scott – susurra - No puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, no puedo poner a mi papá...

\- Oye - Scott se acerca y coloca una mano en el hombro de Stiles. - Lo resolveremos. Estarás bien, te lo prometo.

Stiles y Scott conducen a ver a Deaton. Cuando llegan a la clínica, se estacionan en la parte de atrás y encuentran a Deaton en la sala de exámenes, esperando. Él les da una sonrisa agradable cuando los ve– Hola - dice cuando entran en la habitación - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos esta noche, caballeros?

Stiles intercambia una mirada con Scott, luego explica lo que le está sucediendo. Deaton asiente mientras habla, pero no emite ningún comentario. Cuando Stiles termina, dice - ¿Y dices que estabas en el bosque cuando esto ocurrió la primera vez? -  Stiles asiente - ¿Y fue en luna llena?

\- Sí - dice Stiles, rascándose la barbilla - Pero he tenido pesadillas de nuevo, habían parado, ¿sabes? Pero ahora están de vuelta, peor que antes.

\- ¿Te molesta si echo un vistazo a tu espalda, a la cicatriz que mencionaste?

Aunque Stiles se siente incómodo al quitarse la camisa, suspira y tira de su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Scott se mueve detrás de Stiles para ver mejor. Los dedos de Deaton se sienten fríos en la piel de Stiles.

Deaton tararea pensativo - Puedes volver a ponerte la camisa Stiles - Cuando Stiles vuelve a ponerse su camiseta, Deaton dice - Tengo una teoría sobre lo que pudo haber causado tu flashback inicial - ¿Sí? - Stiles pregunta, por una parte, esperanzado y por otro parte nervioso.

Deaton comienza a abrir los gabinetes y a sacar varios frascos - Scott me habló de la información que Derek le transmitió. También he notado algunos cambios en las energías alrededor de Beacon Hills, ajustes minuciosos que no serían visibles para cualquier persona - Se da la vuelta y mira a Stiles - Eres una chispa, Stiles, lo que significa que atraes energía mágica.

\- Sí, pero yo no soy mágico -dice Stiles.

Deaton le da una pequeña sonrisa - Es cierto, pero una chispa es muy poderosa, las chispas a menudo amplifican los poderes sobrenaturales, pero las chispas también atraen y absorben la energía mágica.

\- No lo entiendo - dice Scott.

\- Creo que la razón por la que Stiles fue atacado por el nogitsune fue a causa de su chispa. Él no es sobrenatural, pero suministra energía.

Stiles mira a Scott, confundido - Así que, espera, ¿Soy como el suministro de proteína para Scott?

Deaton niega con la cabeza - No, es cierto que tu chispa proporciona energía y poder a la manada, pero es mínimo. Si una manada pudiera averiguar cómo aprovechar tu poder de alguna manera, como lo hizo el nogitsune cuando te poseía podrías proporcionar una inmensa fuente de poder para la manada.

\- Amigo - dice Stiles mirando a Scott con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Cómo podemos aprovechar eso? Eso es algo que podríamos usar.

\- No es algo que puedas usar a la ligera - dice Deaton - El poder de una chispa es impredecible y sigue siendo un enigma para aquellos que practican la magia, porque en realidad no manejas la magia, pero aún posees la chispa, no puedes controlarla.

Stiles cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y golpea su talón contra el borde de la mesa - Por supuesto, genial, tengo una cosa inútil que sólo me atrae problemas.

\- Creo que el Nemeton está activo otra vez, pero no estoy seguro en qué capacidad. He sentido un menor cambio en la magia de la zona, y por la forma en que Stiles ha descrito sus experiencias, creo que está siendo afectado por cualquier magia que el Nemeton este liberando.

\- Estupendo.

Deaton mira los recipientes de la mesa - Te estoy preparando un té que contiene hierbas que te ayudarán a protegerte de la magia, a detener los lapsos de tiempo y quizás te ayude con las pesadillas.

Stiles frunce el ceño mientras observa a Deaton mezclar las hierbas. Scott pone una mano en el hombro de Stiles y la aprieta.

Cuando Deaton termina, le entrega a Stiles un bote de plata - Bebe esto todos los días, dos veces si no ves ningún resultado.

Stiles mira el bote dudoso, pero le agradece de todos modos.

*

Derek mira su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. No ha oído hablar de Stiles en dos días, no desde que Stiles le dijo que se fuera a la mierda y se marchara después de sea lo que sea que le paso.

Derek está preocupado. Sabe que algo está pasando con Stiles, pero no sabe qué. Cuando le mando un mensaje a Stiles, Stiles no había respondido. Decide que está cansado de esperar a que Stiles le responda, así que irá a la casa de Stiles. Si Stiles puede aparecer cuando quiere en su casa, él puede hacer lo mismo.

Derek sabe que no es una buena razón, pero no le importa. Va a comprobar que Stiles este bien.

Derek entra en la sala de estar y ve a Cora y Jackson mirándose el uno al otro - ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? - pregunta mientras se acerca a la mesa junto a la puerta. Agarra su cartera y la mete en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Cora es una maldita entrometida - dice Jackson.

\- Jackson es un idiota testarudo que no tiene idea a cerca de las mujeres.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – vuelve a preguntar Derek.

Cora mira a Derek y responde - Estoy tratando de ayudar a Jackson a averiguar cómo convencer a Lydia de dejar a Parrish y estar con él.

\- Y yo no necesito su ayuda con mi vida amorosa -  gruñe Jackson, con los ojos brillando en azul.

Cora rueda los ojos - Eres una jodida reina del drama, Jackson. Tú amas a Lydia, y odias a Parrish. Podemos imaginar una manera de que ella se olvide de él y que esté solo contigo.

\- No puedo creer que te encuentres en medio de ese triángulo amoroso - dice Derek sacudiendo la cabeza. Toma sus llaves - No se maten mientras estoy fuera y limpien cualquier mancha de sangre.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunta Cora.

\- Fuera.

\- ¡Esa no es una respuesta! - Cora grita tras él. Tan pronto como cierra la puerta, escucha a Cora decirle a Jackson - Va a ver a Stiles.

\- Definitivamente - responde Jackson.

Derek bufa mientras camina hacia su coche. No va a responder y darles la satisfacción de tener razón.

Derek conduce a la casa Stilinski y se siente aliviado cuando ve al Jeep solo en la calzada. Se estaciona en la calle, camina hacia la puerta y golpea antes de que pierda los nervios y cambie de opinión.

Stiles parece confundido cuando abre la puerta y ve a Derek en el porche. El cabello de Stiles está desordenado y esta usando una vieja y descolorida camiseta de Pokemon y unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto, y está descalzo. Parece cansado y huele ligeramente a ansiedad, pero parece estar bien. Derek suspira aliviado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Stiles pregunta.

Derek aprieta las manos en puños mientras se siente incómodo. Él se obliga a decir -  yo quise ver cómo estabas.

Stiles lo mira por un momento antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar entrar a Derek - Podrías haber llamado.

\- No has respondido a mis mensajes.

Stiles logra parecer arrepentido - Sí, lo siento por eso, me sentí como una verdadera mierda por la forma en que te traté el otro día.

Derek no responde. Sigue torpemente a Stiles por la casa hasta la cocina. Él mira a su alrededor mientras camina, tomando tanto como sea posible de la casa de Stiles. El perfume de Stiles impregna cada centímetro de la casa, como lo hace el aroma del sheriff. Sus olores se mezclan agradablemente, huelen a familia y hogar. Bajo todo, puede oler la ansiedad de Stiles, su tristeza. Es más fuerte ahora de lo que ha sido en mucho tiempo. Frunce el ceño a la espalda de Stiles, deseando no por primera vez poder borrar ese olor de su piel, de su vida.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer? – pregunta Stiles mientras abre la nevera - Estaba a punto de hacer la cena - Se miran torpemente por un momento, Derek en la puerta de la cocina y Stiles agarrando la puerta del refrigerador todavía abierta. Después de un momento, Stiles levanta la mano y dice - Uh, sí, puedes quedarte si quieres, yo sólo iba a hacer pastel de carne para cenar.

Derek asiente con la cabeza - Suena bien. Gracias.

\- ¿De Verdad? - Stiles pregunta, sorprendido. Se encoge de hombros y empieza a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador y del congelador - Está bien entonces.

Derek se acerca a la cocina. Nunca ha estado en esta parte de la casa de Stiles, sólo ha estado en la habitación de Stiles y en el pasillo y las escaleras en su camino a la puerta. La cocina es pequeña y escasa pero obviamente es utilizada, con cajas y varios aparatos en el mostrador. Hay algunos platos sucios en el lavabo. Derek se dirige hacia el refrigerador y mira los artículos pegados con imanes.

Hay números de teléfono anotados en trozos de papel pegados a la puerta. Una foto del sheriff y Stiles en la graduación, sonriendo. Stiles se ve como esta ahora, tal vez un poco más delgado, pero con círculos bajo sus ojos y esa mirada hechizada en sus ojos. Mira por encima del hombro a Stiles en la encimera divagando sobre lo que esta preparando mientras mezcla algo en un tazón, luego de vuelta a la nevera a una foto de Stiles y Scott en su uniforme de lacrosse. El cabello de Stiles estaba rapado en vez de largo, y parecía más feliz, más joven.

Derek sonríe tristemente a la foto antes de dar la vuelta, pero algo le llama la atención. Es un dibujo de un lobo y un niño sosteniendo un bate. Derek frunce el ceño, y una extraña sensación de familiaridad lo golpea. - Deja vu - murmura para sí.

\- ¿Hmm? - Stiles pregunta distraídamente detrás de él, pero Derek sigue mirando el dibujo. Hay algo que Derek no puede dejar pasar, algo que lo molesta muy dentro la cabeza. Repentinamente,

Stiles se recarga sobre su espalda y mira por encima de su hombro - ¿Qué estás mirando?

Derek señala el dibujo, y Stiles se ríe - Oh, eso es una broma, lo dibujé para Scott después de que se volvió y lo había olvidado hasta que lo encontré en mi cuarto el último año o algo así. Scott no se acordó de mi dibujo, y tampoco me acordé, Pero Scott se echó a reír tan fuerte que cayó en el suelo y luego lo puso en la nevera porque dijo que una pieza de arte así merecía un lugar de honor - Stiles bufa y regresa a la encimera, pero Derek se queda allí, mirando la foto.

Algo lo molesta, pero no sabe qué. Es sólo un dibujo, así que lo empuja de su mente y regresa su atención a Stiles.

Observa a Stiles desplazarse por la cocina. Stiles se mueve a través del espacio fácilmente, pero Derek puede asegurar que los movimientos son automáticos. Stiles está a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Derek puede olerlo en él, rondando alrededor de Stiles como una nube. Derek no sabe qué debe hacer. Calcula que, si Stiles quiere hablar, empezará a hablar, pero Stiles apenas ha dicho una palabra.

Derek estudia a Stiles mientras está parado en el mostrador, mezclando el pastel de carne en un tazón con sus manos. Su ropa se ve y huele como si estuviera llevándolos por un par de días, y Derek puede decir que no se ha duchado. No huele mal, pero los aromas en él son viejos y rancios. Su pelo está empezando a verse grasoso y la fina piel en sus mejillas esta obviamente sin afeitar. Esto hace que Derek sonría. Él tiene mucho vello en la cara diez minutos después de afeitarse.

No es el hecho de que Stiles no se ha bañado en días lo que le preocupa. Stiles es un chico de edad universitaria, e incluso Derek, Cora y Jackson son conocidos por ser holgazanes si no tienen que salir de la casa por unos días. No, es la tensión en los hombros de Stiles, la mirada perdida en sus ojos, los círculos negros bajo sus ojos.

Derek lucha contra el impulso de rodear con sus brazos a Stiles, respirar su aroma, y protegerlo del mundo. Quiere proteger a Stiles de estas cosas, pero sabe que no puede. Incluso si Stiles siente lo mismo que él y desea a Derek, sabe que no puede protegerlo. Derek ha aprendido de la manera más difícil que no puede proteger a nadie.

Y hay algunas cosas de las que no puedes proteger a alguien.

Después de colocar el pastel de carne en el horno, Stiles se da la vuelta y mira a Derek. - ¿Puedes estar al pendiente? Voy a bañarme.

Derek sonríe y asiente, pero dice - No tienes que tomar una ducha por mi culpa, no apestas.

Stiles rueda sus ojos y empuja el hombro de Derek juguetonamente cuando pasa a su lado. - No todo es sobre ti, Derek, caramba - Derek se ríe mientras sigue a Stiles fuera de la cocina. Mientras se dirige hacia el sofá, Stiles grita - Si dejas que mi pastel de carne se queme, pondré acónito en tu Shampoo.

Derek bufa y se deja caer en el sofá. Él ve un libro de bolsillo en la mesa de centro, así que lo agarra y comienza a leer.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que Derek oiga un coche estacionarse en la entrada. Sabe inmediatamente que es el sheriff. Cuando el sheriff entra por la puerta unos minutos más tarde, sus ojos caen inmediatamente sobre Derek.

\- Pensé que era tu coche el de la entrada - dice el sheriff mientras entra en la sala - Derek deja el libro a un lado y se levanta - Nadie más por aquí conduce un coche así - Él extiende su mano, y Derek la agita en saludo - Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Derek.

\- Lo mismo digo, señor - Derek asiente y se sienta cuando el sheriff hace lo mismo en el sillón reclinable - Stiles se está bañando. Hay pastel de carne en el horno.

\- Entonces es mi día de suerte - El sheriff sonríe cálidamente a Derek - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Stiles por lo general es el que va en tu casa.

Derek siente sus oídos arder, pero el sheriff no lo mira serio o enojado. Finalmente, Derek responde - No había oído hablar de Stiles en un par de días.

El sheriff lo estudia por unos instantes, y Derek trata de no ruborizarse bajo la mirada del hombre.

El sheriff dice después de un momento - Estabas preocupado por él.

Derek mira sus manos en su regazo - Sí - traga, se pregunta si debe decir las palabras que pesan en su lengua, y decide arriesgarse – Cómo… - comienza, con la voz ronca. Se aclara la garganta y luego pregunta - ¿Cómo está? -  Él levanta los ojos para mirar al sheriff.

El sheriff suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara. Se ve tan cansado, sentado en la silla, sus paredes completamente rotas. Derek entiende en este momento la razón por la que Stiles lucha tan duro para evitar que su padre se preocupe por él. Este hombre ama a Stiles con todo su ser, y Derek no tiene que ser un lobo para oler las emociones en él.

\- Lo ha estado mejorando - dice el sheriff. Él apunto a Derek - Desde que comenzó a ayudarte, no sé si sea el estar fuera de la casa, o tener un proyecto, o estar a tú alrededor, pero algo en él ha cambiado. Se ve mejor, y ahora lo encuentro sonriendo - Derek trata de no dejar que se le suba a la cabeza y trata de mantenerse racional en lugar de dejar que su lobo aullé de alegría. El sheriff continúa - Quiero darte las gracias por eso. Durante un tiempo tuve miedo de que él nunca fuera el mismo, pero está empezando ser él de nuevo.

Derek niega con la cabeza - No hay nada que agradecerme, no he hecho nada.

\- Has hecho más de lo que te das cuenta, hijo - le dice el sheriff con una pequeña sonrisa. Olfatea el aire y mira hacia la cocina - ¿Deberíamos ir a ver el pastel de carne? - Derek se levanta y sigue al Sheriff a la cocina. - He estado llevando a Stiles a la Comisaría en algunos de mis turnos nocturnos, es un trabajo muy atareado y sirve para mantener su mente ocupada, y él lo sabe, pero yo no quería que estuviera solo, y saber que no esta durmiendo.

\- Creo que es una buena idea - le dice Derek mientras abre el horno y comprueba la comida - A veces habla de eso, creo que lo disfruta.

\- También lo creo - El sheriff toma una cerveza de la nevera y la ofrece a Derek. Derek la acepta y la gira mientras el sheriff toma una para el, se sienta en la pequeña mesa del comedor pegada a la pared más alejada de la cocina, Derek se sienta en la silla frente a él - No ha estado tan bien en los últimos días - confiesa el sheriff - Tiene que ver con lo que Deaton le dijo.

Derek pregunta - ¿Qué le dijo Deaton?

El sheriff le da a Derek una mirada curiosa - ¿No te lo ha dicho? - Derek niega mientras intenta no entrar en pánico. Pero en su cabeza todo lo que puede pensar es, ¿Dónde está la amenaza? ¿Dónde está Stiles? ¿Qué le pasa a Stiles? ¿Qué está mal con él? Necesito encontrar la amenaza y eliminarla ahora mismo.

\- Hey - el sheriff dice suavemente, luego le da a Derek una sonrisa tranquilizadora -  Stiles puede explicarlo mejor que yo, porque seré honesto, Derek, todavía no puedo ponerme al día con la mitad de las cosas sobrenaturales que suceden por aquí - Apoya los dos codos sobre la mesa y dice - Te lo prometo, está bien. Así que puedes quitar esa mirada de tu cara - Derek se sonroja.

\- En cualquier caso - dice el sheriff después de tomar un trago de su cerveza- incluso antes de esa conversación con Deaton, parecía estar retrocediendo en sí mismo y poniéndose mal de nuevo.

\- Empezó a tener perdidas de tiempo - le dice Derek mientras observa la cerveza sin tocar en la mesa - Lo vi hacerlo dos veces.

El Sheriff suspira - Me dijo. - Derek lo mira, sorprendido - Stiles y yo ya no guardamos secretos, ya teníamos bastantes en el pasado - El sheriff termina su cerveza y luego dice - Estoy pensando en llevarme a Stiles - ante la mirada de pánico de Derek, el sheriff dice - Sólo por una la noche, relájate hijo, no hay necesidad de… - agita su mano por el rostro, aludiendo a los ojos de Derek que han brillado instintivamente en azul.

Derek trata de no sentirse avergonzado mientras pregunta - ¿Dónde?

\- Pensé en llevarlo a acampar en Oregón - dice el sheriff, y Derek siente un toque de aprensión. Hacia el norte es donde está la amenaza. El norte está fuera de su territorio, lo que pone a Stiles fuera de su protección - Hay un lugar al que solíamos ir cuando era un niño, a Stiles le encantó, hemos ido unas cuantas veces desde entonces, en el aniversario de la muerte de su mamá, a veces le gusta eso... Pensé que le haría bien alejarse por un momento.

El sheriff parece tan esperanzado que Derek no puede hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo.

Cuando se levanta para tomar otra cerveza, Stiles entra en la cocina. A Derek lo golpea un impulso abrumador de besarlo. Su cabello está mojado y lleva un par de pantalones de pijama con rebanadas de pizza que tienen caras sonrientes y una camiseta con un gráfico. Los ojos de Stiles van desde Derek sentado en la mesa del comedor hasta el sheriff en la nevera. Luego sus ojos se estrechan - ¿De qué han estado hablando?

\- El clima - dice el sheriff - Y el béisbol.

Derek sabe que Stiles no le cree – Mm hmm - dice Stiles mientras va a revisar el pastel de carne en el horno.

\- No dejé que se quemara - dice Derek.

\- Entonces estás a salvo del acónito -dice Stiles mientras retira el sartén del horno y lo coloca en la estufa - Por ahora.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? - pregunta Derek, de pie torpemente.

Stiles agita una mano mientras corta el pan de carne. Distraído, dice - Pon la mesa.

Derek va al gabinete, lo abre y coge tres platos. Cuando cierra el armario, lo mira con confusión, luego mira a Stiles. Stiles lo mira pensativamente - ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaban los platos?

Derek mira hacia los platos, el ceño fruncido - No lo sé, ¿Buenos instintos? - Stiles lo mira mientras gira la cabeza al comedor, y Derek siente ese mismo tirón en su cabeza. _Deja Vu._

La cena es realmente agradable. Derek disfruta de estar con Stiles y su padre, disfruta de estar rodeado por el sentimiento de familia y hogar. Hablan de trabajo, tanto el sheriff como Stiles intercambian historias inútiles sobre sus días de la misma manera que sólo las familias lo hacen. Le hacen recordar cenas con su familia, cuando su mamá le preguntaba a cada niño sobre su día antes de que ella y su papá hablaran de trabajo. El sheriff le pregunta a Derek por la casa, así que Derek pasa mucho tiempo discutiendo el progreso y sus próximos planes para la casa.

Después de la cena, el sheriff dice que va a lavar los platos, así que Derek sigue a Stiles arriba a su habitación. Derek se sienta en la silla del escritorio y Stiles se deja caer a la cama - Lo siento… por la cena con mi padre - dice Stiles mientras apoya una almohada contra la cabecera y se recarga en ella.

\- Lo disfruté - admite Derek con una pequeña sonrisa que Stiles le regresa. Después de unos momentos en silencio, Derek dice - Tu padre mencionó que hablaste con Deaton.

Stiles suspira cansado y cierra los ojos mientras apoya su cabeza contra la cabecera -Por supuesto que sí - Derek observa a Stiles mientras espera que continúe - Él piensa que es el Nemeton.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta Derek con confusión.

Stiles abre los ojos y le relata lo que Deaton le dijo - Por lo tanto, al parecer, soy sólo un imán para la mierda sobrenatural - extiende una mano hacia Derek. – ¿quieres probar?

Derek rueda los ojos - ¿Está ayudando el té?

Stiles se encoge de hombros - Creo que no he tenido tantas pesadillas desde que comencé a tomarlo.

Derek asiente - Eso es bueno - Él mira fijamente sus zapatos pensativamente. - Me pregunto si está conectado.

\- ¿Qué, al Omega?

Derek asiente - Es demasiada coincidencia, tal vez se sientan atraídos por el Nemeton.

\- Mejor ellos que yo - Stiles baja la cabeza. Derek lo estudia cuidadosamente. Sus ojos están cerrados, y aunque Derek puede oler el agotamiento, su pie está rebotando nerviosamente. Derek siente un impulso de gatear a la cama, siente algo que lo atrae hacia Stiles. Quiere sostenerlo, consolarlo, susurrarle palabras de consuelo mientras se duerme.

Derek pone de pie - Debería volver.

\- ¿Cora y Jackson están en casa? - Stiles pregunta, abriendo los ojos.

\- Sí, y espero que no se hayan matado - Stiles se ríe. Derek dice - Gracias por la cena.

\- Fue sólo pastel de carne, amigo.

\- Aun así, me gusto.

\- No hay problema, diría que estamos iguales, pero el pastel de carne no se compara con el manicotti casero.

Derek le sonríe a Stiles. - No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Stiles se ríe - Tan raro.

\- Buenas noches, Stiles.

\- Bueno, Derek.

Derek se detiene en la sala para desearle buenas noches al sheriff antes de irse. Cuando Derek se da la vuelta para salir, el sheriff dice - Lo que sea que estés haciendo, no te detengas - Derek lo mira por encima de su hombro, y el sheriff agrega - Tú eres la primera persona que se ha acercado a él en años. Sé que te aparto el otro día, pero no dejes que te aleje. Estar cerca de ti lo hace feliz.

Derek traga y dice - No voy a renunciar a él.

El sheriff le sonríe agradecido - Buenas noches, hijo.

Derek piensa en las palabras del sheriff todo el camino de regreso a casa, y cuando se queda dormido, todavía tiene los aromas de la casa de Stiles aferrándose a su piel.

*

Stiles está en la Comisaría reorganizando viejas cajas de archivos y escuchando un clásico al azar que descargó de Overdrive (Bleak House, ¿por qué escogió esa?, pero ahora está inmerso y no puede parar hasta que termine). Levanta la vista de la pila de carpetas cuando se abre la puerta de la pequeña habitación de archivos. Su padre se apoya contra el marco de la puerta y cruza los brazos.

\- ¿Listo para irse?

Stiles asiente y acomoda los archivos de modo que estén listos para la próxima vez que regrese. Él camina a través de la estación y se despide de los otros adjuntos, y termina en una conversación sobre el juego de los Mets de la noche anterior con Parrish.

En el interior del carro, el sheriff pregunta - ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?

Stiles levanta la vista de donde estaba jugando con sus manos en su regazo - ¿Por qué?

El sheriff se encoge de hombros e intenta sonar despreocupado - Pensé en sorprenderte llevándote a acampar. Hasta Oregon.

\- Oh - Stiles no responde mientras su cerebro procesa la información. Oregón. Su papá quiere llevarlo _a su lugar_ de acampar. No han estado ahí en años. La última vez que su padre incluso había sugerido ir fue alrededor del último año, después de lo sucedido con Donovan y todo lo que lo precedió después. No había querido ir, había inventado alguna excusa sobre la escuela, la manada o algo así... no lo recuerda. Su padre no volvió a intentarlo después de eso.

Pero lo está intentando ahora. Stiles sabe que es otro intento para hacerlo sentir mejor. Su padre ha duplicado sus esfuerzos últimamente. Todos los maratones de series en las noches, el trabajo en la estación, ahora acampando en Oregon. Stiles descubre que no le importa. Tal vez su padre tenga razón con todo esto de las distracciones.

\- ¿Puedes tomar días libres?

El sheriff sonríe divertido - Niño, he acumulado tantos días libres que probablemente podría tomar un año de descanso.

Stiles rueda los ojos - No tienes tantos días.

\- Puedo tomar dos días libres - Hace una pausa y luego dice - Así que podemos salar el sábado por la mañana y volvemos el domingo por la tarde.

\- Suena bien -  dice Stiles – Muy bien.

*

Sábado por la mañana, Stiles y su padre cargan el Jeep con su equipo de campamento y conducen hacia el norte hasta Oregon. El campamento está situado en un lago que está en medio de un bosque y lo único que los rodea son los árboles.

Ellos arman la tienda y luego preparan sus cañas de pescar. Se sientan en dos sillas plegables junto a la orilla del río, y el sheriff coloca una hielera con botellas de agua y refrescos en media de ellos - ¿No podrías haber traído cerveza, papá?

El sheriff le mira serio mientras arroja su caña al río - ¿Me he perdido tu cumpleaños 21?

\- ¡No estoy conduciendo! - Stiles exclama mientras mira su flotador a lo largo de la corriente del río - Y estoy con el sheriff, así que no es como si tuviera problemas.

\- Buen intento.

Stiles bufa - ¿Qué tipo de excursión de pesca es esta sin cerveza?

\- Nunca has estado en una excursión de pesca con cerveza.

\- Ese es el punto, papá - insiste Stiles - Escriben canciones dedicadas a la pesca y la cerveza - El sheriff rueda los ojos y prepara su caña de nuevo antes de lanzarla.

Pescan la mayor parte del día. Mantienen algunos de los peces para comerlo en la cena, pero tiran el resto de nuevo al río. Ellos meriendan papas fritas, y una que otra comida chatarra, y Stiles ni siquiera comenta sobre ello. Supone que es una ocasión especial, y él le hará una excepción para su papá esta vez.

Esa noche, cuando el sheriff está limpiando el pescado y Stiles todavía está sentado junto al río leyendo y deliberadamente dándole la espalda a su padre, Stiles recibe un mensaje de Lydia.

**_“Jackson canceló nuestra cita porque tenía que salir de la ciudad con Derek. ¿A dónde van?”_ **

Stiles frunce el ceño ante el mensaje. No sabe nada acerca de Derek saliendo de la ciudad.

**_“¿Qué te hace pensar que sé a dónde fueron?”_ **

**_“No seas estúpido, Stiles.”_ **

**_“Derek ni Cora me dijeron nada sobre salir de la ciudad.”_ **

**_“Dile a Derek que no me gusta que sus planes interfieran con mis planes.”_ **

**_“Dile tú.”_ **

**_“Sí, porque hablo con Derek muy seguido. Tú eres el que está con él todo el tiempo.”_ **

**_“No es cierto.”._ **

**_“Stiles, se mete por tu ventana en medio de la noche.”_ **

**_“Una vez.”_ **

**_“Lo que sea. Sigues siendo estúpido. Si descubres dónde están, házmelo saber. Afortunadamente, Parrish esta libre.”_ **

**_“No se lo digas a Jackson.”_ **

**_“Ya lo sabe. Eso es lo que consigue por cancelar una cita conmigo.”_ **

Stiles se ríe y encuentra el contacto de Derek en sus mensajes. Le escribe, “ ** _¿Realmente te fuiste el fin de semana? ¿¿¿¿¿A dónde fuiste?????”_**

**_“Lejos.”_ **

Stiles bufa ante la respuesta de Derek, porque por supuesto está siendo difícil y cortante. **_“Deduje eso”_**

**_“Viaje de unión de  manada”_ **

El sheriff anuncia que los peces están listos para comerlos, así que Stiles deja las cosas así.

*

\- Siempre olvido de cuántas estrellas hay - dice Stiles, mirando al cielo. La única luz a su alrededor es de la pequeña fogata, por lo que el cielo es una negrura con cientos de estrellas brillantes. La luna está disminuyendo y proporciona un poco más de luz. La noche es silenciosa excepto la corriente tranquila del río.

\- Podría mirarlas durante horas - dice el sheriff. Él está sentado en la silla desmontable con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para poder mirar el cielo.

\- Yo también.

\- A tu madre le encantaba estar bajo las estrellas - dice el sheriff. Stiles está ligeramente sorprendido como cada vez que su padre habla de su madre. Es más fácil para ellos hablar de ella ahora, pero aun así es raro cuando lo hacen. – Poco después de que empezáramos a salir, la sorprendí con un picnic nocturno. La comida era sosa, sólo sándwiches de jamón y algunas fresas, pero en el momento en que abrió la canasta, su rostro se iluminó - Stiles puede oír el amor en la voz de su padre, y eso lo hace sonreír - Ella seguía hablando de las estrellas y la luna, pero ella superó cualquier otra cosa esa noche - El sheriff hace una pausa y luego añade - Fue la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos. Fue una noche muy, muy buena.

\- Papá - Stiles gime.

\- Eres un adulto, Stiles, creo que sabes que tu madre y yo tuvimos sexo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero no quiero pensar en eso -  gruñe, pero luego dice - Pero esa fue una historia realmente impresionante.

El fuego crepita en silencio entre ellos, y después de un rato el sheriff se levanta para agregar otro leño al fuego. Stiles se permite relajarse. Esto es bueno, muy bueno. Estar aquí con su padre, lejos de todo, le ayuda a sentirse estable, más de lo que se ha sentido últimamente. Su mente se siente clara y el nudo en su pecho se desvanece.

Mientras se sientan allí hablando en voz baja, un lobo aúlla en la distancia, seguido por otro lobo aullando en respuesta. Stiles se ríe. No importa donde vaya, está rodeado de lobos.

Unos momentos más tarde, se levanta de su silla y saca el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Su padre lo mira con curiosidad mientras escribe un mensaje.

**_“¡Me seguiste a Oregon!”_ **

Frunce el ceño mientras espera la respuesta. Responde unos momentos después.

**_“No es lo que piensas. Los omegas todavía están al norte de BH. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no pasara nada.”_ **

****

Stiles resopla una risa frustrada. Derek es el individuo más enloquecedor que jamás ha conocido. Pero hay algo en su pecho que se siente cálido y radiante.

**_“Lobo Acosador”_ **

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunta el sheriff.

\- Derek - Stiles responde exasperado, como si fuera suficiente explicación. Ante la confusa expresión de su padre, explica - Derek, Jackson y Cora están patrullando alrededor de nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta el sheriff.

\- Porque hay un malvado Omega que causa algunos problemas al norte de Beacon Hills. Estaba preocupado por nosotros. - El sheriff tararea pensativo, y Stiles lo mira fijamente - ¿Qué?

\- Tú y Derek parecen...

\- No - Stiles interrumpe rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza - No lo hagas.

Su teléfono vibra con un mensaje de Derek.

**_“No te estoy acosando. Estoy a un par de millas de distancia. Estamos monitoreando el área.”_ **

El sheriff dice - Dile que puede venir si quiere.

**_“Papá dice que puedes traer tu trasero y acompañarnos.”_ **

**_“Gracias, pero pasaré. Disfrute de acampar con tu padre.”_ **

Stiles sonríe mientras desliza el teléfono en su bolsillo - ¿Ves? - Dice su padre.

\- ¿ver qué?

Estás sonriendo. Stiles rueda los ojos - No soy idiota, chico.

\- ¿Podemos por favor no hablar de esto? - Stiles suplica. Ha estado tratando muy duro de no ignorar sus sentimientos hacia Derek, cualesquiera que sean, y reconocerlos hablando con su padre es lo último que quiere hacer ahora mismo.

\- Creo que es algo bueno - dice el sheriff mientras pincha el fuego con un palo - Y puedes hablar conmigo sobre eso, ¿sabes? - Levanta la vista y mira a Stiles con seriedad - Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa.

Stiles aguanta la emoción - Lo sé, papá.

El sheriff asiente, luego se acomodan en sus sillas y miran las estrellas, hablando de cosas sin importancia.

*

_Stiles se apoya en su codo y sonríe somnoliento mientras mira a la figura dormida a su lado. Todavía es temprano, justo antes del amanecer. El cielo afuera de las ventanas del loft es gris púrpura, unas pocas estrellas errantes son visibles todavía. Derek esta tendido sobre su estómago, su rostro se mirando hacia Stiles. Su respiración es lenta y pausada mientras duerme profundamente._

_Stiles mira fijamente la extensión de su espalda, los planos finos de piel y músculos. Extiende la mano y traza el contorno del tatuaje del Triskel con la punta de su dedo. La piel de Derek es cálida bajo su tacto, se inclina y besa el centro del tatuaje._

_Derek murmura algo mientras se mueve, y Stiles deja un camino de besos por su espalda terminando con un beso en la bola de su hombro justo cuando Derek abre los ojos - Estaba durmiendo - gruñó Derek mientras Stiles frota su mejilla contra el hombro de Derek - Tú deberías estar durmiendo_

_\-  Me desperté - dice Stiles._

_\- La búsqueda fue dura hoy, tienes que descansar - Derek alza un brazo y lo enrolla alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, acercándolo más - ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa?_

_Stiles pasa sus labios por el lóbulo de la oreja de Derek - Papá no estará en casa hasta tarde, si no estoy en casa cuando llegue, no importa._

_\- Bueno - Derek cierra los ojos y aprieta su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles - Isaac está con Scott, así que no nos molestarán - Stiles sonríe en el cabello de Derek -  Vuelve a dormir, no estoy listo para despertar todavía._

_Stiles suspira - Si insistes, tú y tus indignantes exigencias - Derek abraza a Stiles mientras Stiles se acurruca en las mantas y contra Derek. Sin abrir los ojos, Derek frunce los labios y gira hacia Stiles, Stiles le da un suave y prolongado beso - ¿Seguro que quieres dormir? - Stiles preguntó contra la boca de Derek._

_Derek lo besó una vez más – Sí, puedes esperar hasta que despertemos._

_\- Eres aburrido Derek._

_\- Cállate y vuelve a dormir._

*

Stiles se despierta lentamente, con la sensación de un cuerpo cálido y suaves labios rodeándolo. Él sonríe, con los ojos todavía cerrados, se da la vuelta hacia el cuerpo detrás de él, pero no hay nada allí, sólo un frío vacío.

Stiles abre los ojos y parpadea, desorientado, su mente aferrándose aun al sueño.

Soñaba con Derek. De nuevo. Gira sobre su espalda y suspira mientras pasa una mano por su cara. Puede oír a su padre respirar a su lado, profundamente dormido. Todavía está oscuro afuera de la tienda, la noche es silenciosa a excepción de algunos grillos y la suave ráfaga del río.

No es el primer sueño que tiene con Derek últimamente. Tiene sentido porque han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, pero se está haciendo cada vez más difícil para Stiles ignorar sus sentimientos. Él sabe que hay algo entre Derek y él. Pero no sabe qué o si él quiere intentar algo ahora mismo. Lo único de lo que esta seguro es que no pasa un día en el que no quiera ver a Derek, y estar con Derek lo ha hecho sentirse él mismo.

Cierra los ojos y trata de volver a dormir. Su cerebro se traslada al sueño, a la sensación de la piel de Derek bajo sus dedos, la sensación de su cuerpo contra él y sus labios contra los suyos. En su estado medio dormido, piensa vagamente lo extraño que es que siga soñando con estar con Derek en el loft en lugar de su nueva casa.

*

Derek hace otra ronda más cerca de donde están Stiles y el sheriff. No se acerca lo demasiado como para infringir su privacidad, solo lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarse de que están a salvo. Antes del anochecer había estado lo bastante cerca para oír los débiles sonidos suaves de sus voces y olerlos, pero no lo suficiente como para entender lo que decían.

Probablemente está reaccionando exageradamente, pero Derek no podía soportar la idea de que Stiles y su padre estuvieran en otro territorio desprotegido con una amenaza próxima. Pensó en llamar a Scott, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Scott no habría entendido su preocupación. Hasta ahora, no se han reportado personas desaparecidas o muertes por ataques de animales. Pero se trata de Stiles, y Derek no podía arriesgarse.

Temprano ese mismo día, cuando había tomado sus llaves del tazón en la mesa por la puerta, Cora le había preguntado adónde iba. Pensó en mentir, pero intentaba ser diferente, trataba de ser más abierto con su manada. Así que respondió - A Oregón.

Cora se levantó desde donde estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Jackson y se detuvo frente a Derek con los brazos cruzados - Eso es interesante, creo que alguien más está en Oregón. Hmm... ¿Me pregunto quién? - Derek la fulminó con la mirada. Se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que Jackson se levantó del sofá con un fuerte gemido.

\- Miren, voy ahorrarnos esto -dijo Jackson, apagando la televisión - Tomo su teléfono celular mientras miraba su ropa - Supongo que esto estará bien para correr por el bosque toda la noche.

Derek lo miró confundido y Cora preguntó - ¿Qué?

Jackson los miró a ambos como si fueran cualquier persona - Derek va a proteger a Stilinski, tú no lo dejarás ir solo, Derek probablemente quiera que ayudemos, pero no lo preguntará, y ustedes dos discutirán por los próximos diez minutos o hasta que todo el mundo se moleste - Jackson pasó junto a ambos, poniéndose las gafas de sol mientras sale por la puerta.

Jackson tenía razón. Derek no había querido ir solo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para preguntarles. Aún no sabe cómo pedir ayuda cuando lo necesita, dejar caer esa pared y confiar en su manada. Siempre se siente como si tuviera que ser el fuerte que no necesita nada, pero mientras conducía a Oregón con su manada, y conversaban, se dio cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado. Él necesita este tipo de cosas, necesita de ellos, y está bien hacerles saber eso. Mientras escuchaba a Jackson y Cora hablar de música, comprendió que su manada lo conocía mejor de lo que se había dado cuenta, y ellos también lo necesitan.

En ese momento, quizás por primera vez, Derek creyó realmente que los tres eran una manada.

La noche es agradablemente cálida, y Derek se da cuenta que estar aquí en el bosque de Oregón no es tan malo. Nunca se acerca más de media milla a Stiles, no quiere entrometerse en este momento importante con su papá. Sólo necesita saber que Stiles está a salvo.

Derek corre por el perímetro más cercano al campamento de Stiles, con Cora al norte y Jackson al este. Es tranquilo aquí arriba, no hay señales de Omegas, ningún símbolo trazado en los árboles. Derek se tranquiliza conforme el tiempo pasa, todo está silencioso y quieto.

Pocas horas antes del amanecer, su teléfono suena, el nombre de Jackson parpadea en la pantalla. - _¿Qué sucede?_

_\- Encontré algo_ \- dice Jackson - _No es una amenaza para Stiles, pero es algo que deberías ver._

Derek respira profundamente. No le gusta la idea de dejar a Stiles solo, pero si Jackson pensó en llamarlo, debe ser importante. No ha habido indicio de Omegas cerca del campamento de Stiles, así que Derek piensa que estará a salvo - _Estaré allí pronto, envíame un mensaje con tu ubicación._

Derek le manda un mensaje a Stiles antes de que se vaya. **_“Jackson encontró algo a 20 millas al sur. Voy hacia allá. No hay señales de peligro cerca. Sólo sé cuidadoso”_**

Derek corre de regreso al Camaro, conduce quince millas al norte para recoger a Cora donde ella espera al borde de un camino desierto, y luego se acerca a la ubicación de Jackson. Aparca el coche en un callejón que descubre conduciendo desde la carretera principal, luego él y Cora corren al bosque.

Él sigue su GPS hacia la ubicación de Jackson hasta que capta su olor, y luego lo encuentra por instinto. Jackson se apoya contra un árbol cuando se acercan, jugando en su teléfono celular y mirándose aburrido.

\- Por acá - dice Jackson, embolsando su teléfono y llevándolos más profundo en el bosque. Cuanto más se acerquen, Derek empieza a olerlo.

Carne podrida, descomposición y muerte.

Jackson los lleva a un conjunto de árboles, y el hedor es tan fuerte que Derek tiene que cubrirse la boca. Se acerca al lugar para mirar. Hay un cadáver parcialmente cubierto con hojas.

\- Es un lobo - dice Jackson mientras señala la mano del cuerpo con su zapato - Todavía está transformado.

\- Esto es descuidado - les dice Derek - Quien lo mató, fue descuidado al hacerlo - Frunce el ceño al cuerpo, luego ignora el olor mientras se inclina hacia abajo para ver más de cerca el cuerpo. Esta cerca, él puede oler algo debajo del hedor - Cora, ven a oler esto - Sí, no gracias - ella responde.

\- Hay algo más aquí - dice Derek - creo que es ese olor de antes.

\- Dios, te odio tanto en este momento - murmura Cora mientras se inclina e inhala antes de oler.

Maldice saltando lejos del cuerpo - Sí, está ahí debajo - El propio estómago de Derek se está revolviendo con el olor, e incluso Jackson se ha vuelto a poner de pie junto a Cora. Derek patea algunas de las hojas y mira el desorden mutilado que solía ser el pecho del lobo. Puede ver los restos de las marcas de garras más allá del lío sangriento de carne y órganos. Hay otras heridas también, marcas de una lucha y sangre debajo de los dedos del lobo.

\- Esta fue una pelea desagradable -  Derek murmura.

\- Parece que quien lo mató escondió el cuerpo a toda prisa y huyó - dice Cora. Olfatea el aire con cautela, se guía con su nariz mientras busca alrededor - El cuerpo no es tan viejo, pero no hay un rastro de olor, es como…

\- Si el olor desapareció - finaliza Jackson.

Con las manos en los muslos, Derek se pone en pie y saca su teléfono celular. Son casi las cinco de la madrugada, pero a Derek no le importa. Él marca el número del Alfa de este territorio.

Después de explicar que estaban de campamento en el territorio, le dice al alfa lo que encontraron. Después de terminar la llamada, él le manda un mensaje con la información de la ubicación al Alfa, a continuación, comienza a alejarse del cuerpo. – Vamos, la manada de esta zona se ocupará de ello - Cora y Jackson caminan a su lado, y Derek extiende su mano y aprieta el hombro de Jackson – Lo has hecho bien -susurra, y el olor de satisfacción de Jackson reemplaza el olor a muerte en sus fosas nasales.

*

Derek conduce hacia el claro frente a la cabaña y se sorprende al ver el Jeep de Stiles estacionado al lado del SUV. Siente frustración y emoción. No ha visto a Stiles desde antes del fin de semana cuando fue a acampar, y tampoco le ha enviado mensajes. Derek había estado demasiado nervioso y avergonzado como para enviarle un mensaje después de seguirlo a Oregon.

Dentro de la cabaña encuentra a Cora y Stiles acurrucados juntos en el sofá, viendo la televisión. El coche de Jackson no está en la entrada, así que Derek supone que está fuera. Siente una llamarada de celos al ver a Stiles y Cora tocándose tan casualmente unos a otros. Cora está acostada contra el costado de Stiles, el brazo de Stiles le rodea los hombros. Es la misma posición en la que de repente ve televisión con Derek y Jackson, pero a Derek le gusta ver a su hermana acurrucándose con Stiles tanto como le gusta verlo con Lydia.

Esta vez, sin embargo, logra mantener sus emociones bajo control.

\- Hey - dice Cora hacía él mientras deja caer sus llaves en el tazón de la mesita junto a la puerta.

El rostro de Stiles se ilumina con una amplia sonrisa cuando sus ojos se posan en Derek. Derek no puede evitar el salto de su corazón por lo feliz que Stiles se ve al verlo. – Hola, stalkerwolf.

Derek rueda los ojos - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles resopla - vengarme porque siempre apareces en mi trabajo sin previo aviso.

\- Siempre apareces en la casa sin previo aviso - dice Derek mientras camina detrás del sofá hacia la cocina. Su primer el impulso es pasar los dedos por el cabello de Stiles y en lugar de eso pasa una mano sobre la cabeza de Cora.

\- Lo invité a pasar el rato - dice Cora, y luego golpea a Stiles en el muslo - El imbécil no me ha visto en  mucho tiempo.

\- Me he disculpado, ¡oh Dios mío! - Stiles responde con un gemido largo de sufrimiento - Tu hermana es aterradora, Derek, más que tú.

Derek eleva una ceja antes de entrar en la cocina. Empieza a buscar en la cocina algo para preparar la cena, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Stiles ha venido a su casa, pero no para verlo.

\- Vamos a pedir pizza - dice Cora desde la sala de estar - No tienes que cocinar - Derek detiene su búsqueda y en su lugar camina hacia la puerta que separa la sala de la cocina – Iré por ella en un momento.

Derek les da una inclinación de cabeza. Stiles lo está mirando con una expresión ilegible en su rostro - De acuerdo – dice - Asegúrate que tenga salchichas.

Cora rueda los ojos, luego gira para mirar a Stiles - Actúa como si nunca hubiera comido pizza con él - Stiles se ríe, y Derek sonríe. Con una última mirada a Stiles, se da vuelta y se dirige a través de la cocina y sale por la puerta trasera.

Es su casa, y Stiles está allí, pero de todos modos se siente fuera de lugar.

Derek sigue el camino desgastado a través de los árboles detrás de la casa a un pequeño cobertizo. Él entra en el cobertizo y activa el interruptor para encender la luz de arriba. Respira el olor del aserrín y la madera y siente que algo de su energía se asienta.

Después conecta su teléfono a unas bocinas y cargar una lista de reproducción, se acerca a su mesa de trabajo y examina la madera en la que está trabajando. La mesa está casi terminada, y entonces él podrá comenzar con las sillas. Se pone a trabajar uniendo las patas a la parte superior. Había tallado las patas durante el último mes, junto con la forma de la mesa. Los había pintado al final de la semana pasada, así que ahora lo único que hay que hacer es unirlos.

Derek hace el trabajo rápido con las patas. Cuando ha terminado, examina el resultado con orgullo. Su padre estaría orgulloso.

Cuidadosamente, coloca la mesa en la esquina y comienza a buscar a través del montón de madera para la hacer la base de las sillas. En su lugar, encuentra un trozo de madera que había recogido en una de las veces que Cora, Jackson y él fueron a la playa. Lo mira fijamente por un momento antes de llevarlo al banco.

Empieza a lijar y dar forma al tronco cuando la puerta del cobertizo se abre. Antes de que Derek pueda levantar la vista, es golpeado con el aroma de cedro y madreselva. Cierra los ojos e inhala sintiendo una calma instalarse sobre él.

\- Así que aquí es donde desapareces - dice Stiles cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Derek levanta la vista mientras Stiles mira a su alrededor con asombro - No sabía que practicabas carpintería.

Derek se encoge de hombros mientras abandona el tronco y se sienta - A veces.

Stiles se distrae con los pedazos de madera y tablas que se extienden a lo largo de una pared, luego su atención se desplaza hacia la mesa de trabajo de Derek - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

\- Mi papá - responde Derek. Los ojos de Stiles se amplían cuando se encuentran con los suyos, hay algo suave y sincero en ellos - Hace mucho que no había hecho algo, yo... -Derek se mueve incómodo, con las palabras atoradas. Stiles se acerca más hasta que sus piernas golpean a Derek. Extiende la mano para tocar la madera lisa, cuando Derek dice - Traté después, en Nueva York, Laura me animó-  Stiles lo mira y Derek niega - No funcionó, pero cuando estaba con la manada de Marjorie, empecé de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? - Stiles pregunta. Derek está de pie, y tal vez sea la emoción, tal vez el hecho de que Stiles esté aquí, en el espacio íntimo de Derek, compartiendo cosas que apenas comparte con su hermana, pero él se coloca detrás de Stiles, sus cuerpos muy cerca. Puede sentir el calor de Stiles contra su piel, y gira la cabeza e inhala.

Él se estira más allá de Stiles, su brazo lo rodea ligeramente mientras toca la madera. Con su boca cerca de la oreja de Stiles, Derek dice - Estoy pensando en hacer una mesa, para el estudio en la nueva casa - Stiles pasa los dedos por la madera, luego se voltea para mirar a Derek. Mira los ojos marrones de Stiles, y su cara está tan cerca que Derek puede sentir su aliento cálido y húmedo contra sus labios.

Todo parece desvanecerse a continuación hasta que son sólo ellos dos. Sería tan fácil inclinarse y besar a Stiles, liberar todo lo que siente por él en este momento, pero Derek no puede. Por lo que él pregunta - ¿Qué piensas?

Stiles se lame los labios y mira hacia a la boca de Derek, y puede Derek sentir todo dentro de él gritando por besarlo. El olor de anhelo y deseo y suave excitación de Stiles nubla su cerebro, y él contempla ceder, pero luego oye un coche en el camino de entrada.

Se aleja, da un paso fuera del espacio de Stiles, y su mente se aclara. Él toma una respiración profunda para estabilizarse e ignora el rubor a través de la piel de Stiles - Cora está de regreso con la pizza.

Stiles echa un vistazo a la puerta del cobertizo cuando Derek oye a Cora gritar llamándolos. No está seguro si Stiles pueda oírla, así que hace su camino fuera del cobertizo hacia la casa, seguido por Stiles. Su cuerpo entero está vibrando de energía, sus labios y extremidades hormigueando con la sensación embriagadora de lo cerca que acababan de estar.

Cora ya está en el sofá con una caja de pizza abierta, metiendo una rebanada en su boca. Stiles se deja caer a su lado y Derek se sienta a su otro lado. Si ella nota que están actuando de manera diferente no dice nada. Stiles llena su plato con una rebanada de pizza de pepperoni de la caja abierta y Derek toma una rebanada de la otra caja que debe contener salchicha.

Derek mira la televisión mientras comen, pero no presta atención. Él es consciente de que Cora y Stiles están hablando a su lado, pero su mente sigue en el momento antes de que Cora regresara. No sabe lo que habría hecho si no los hubiese interrumpido. ¿Habría besado a Stiles? Stiles lo había mirado como si quisiera que Derek lo besara.

Incluso ahora, con Cora entre ellos y el momento roto, puede oler el aroma de anhelo y deseo que se aferra a la piel de Stiles.

Cuando Derek termina su pizza, se levanta y lleva su plato a la cocina. Cora lo llama - Hey, bruto, ¿a dónde vas?, estamos en medio de una película.

Derek vuelve a la puerta y los mira en el sofá, todavía comiendo. Mira rápidamente a Stiles y encuentra a Stiles mirándolo pensativo. Se gira hacia Cora y dice - Voy a seguir trabajando en la mesa que comencé.

Cora frunce el ceño y trata de comunicar algo con su expresión y con sus cejas. Derek la ignora rotundamente. Ella dice - La mesa puede esperar hasta mañana.

\- Está bien, Cora. Además, no quiero interrumpir.

Cora rueda os ojos, y Stiles sigue mirándolo, Derek siente que su mirada le eriza la espina dorsal -  Idiota, no nos importa, ¿verdad, Stiles?      

Stiles niega. - No, puedes quedarte con nosotros, realmente disfrutamos de estar contigo, ¿sabes? - Stiles le sonríe, sus ojos parpadean.

\- Gracias, quizás la próxima vez - Con eso, Derek sale para regresar a su cobertizo.

Él trabaja en darle forma a la madera y en lijarla abajo durante mucho tiempo. El olor de Stiles todavía abunda en el aire, y Derek mira la madera mientras se afina parte de ella. Las cosas están cambiando definitivamente entre ellos, Derek ya no puede negarlo. Stiles parece tener sentimientos por Derek, pero Derek no sabe si deben llevar eso al siguiente nivel, si van a ir más allá de ser buenos amigos.

Porque eso son y Derek tiene miedo de perder a Stiles. Derek quiere a Stiles en su vida, no puede imaginar no tenerlo cerca. Se ha convertido en una presencia tan familiar. Y ahí es cuando las palabras toman forman en la mente de Derek. Stiles se ha convertido en su manada.

Y más aterrador que eso, Derek se ha enamorado de él.

\- Eres un idiota de mierda - Derek murmura mientras agarra el pedazo de madera con tanta fuerza que se astilla. Él suspira.

Más tarde, hay un golpe suave en la puerta justo antes de que Derek huela el perfume de Stiles. Él responde, y Stiles entra, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Él camina hacia el banco de trabajo para mirar el progreso que Derek ha hecho en las últimas horas.

\- Se ve bien - dice Stiles mientras toca los bordes redondeados en los que Derek está trabajando.

\- Apenas he empezado - le dice Derek. - Me tomará un tiempo conseguir que se vea como quiero.

Stiles se acerca a donde Derek está sentado en su taburete y le sonríe - Es buena cosa que seas un hombre paciente - dice Stiles, acercándose aún más – Yo ya me habría dado por vencido.

\- No siempre se trata del producto final - responde Derek - El proceso es tan importante, tal vez más gratificante.

Stiles se acerca, su cuerpo al ras contra el costado de Derek. Desde la posición de Derek en el taburete, Stiles es ligeramente más alto que él, así que él mira hacia arriba y observa como Stiles pasa su lengua por sus labios - Estoy a punto de irme a casa, no quería irme sin decir adiós.

\- Me da gusto que no lo hicieras - dice Derek, sus manos pican por tocar la cara de Stiles.

Stiles le da una pequeña sonrisa y sólo lo mira unos segundos antes de inclinarse, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Derek cierra los ojos, separa sus labios e inhala justo cuando la boca de Stiles presiona contra la suya en un beso. Es un toque suave y dulce, incierto e inseguro. Los labios de Stiles son cálidos, y su aroma inunda los sentidos de Derek, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se sienta vivo. Ninguno de ellos se mueve, sólo permanecen allí por un momento, atrapados en el beso firme.

Demasiado pronto, Stiles se aleja, sus mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes. La boca de Derek hormiguea donde habían estado los labios de Stiles. La lengua de Stiles lame sus labios persiguiendo el sabor, y luego una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su boca - Buenas noches, Derek.

Derek no responde, sólo mira a Stiles mientras se va, sus dedos descansando sobre sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, no pienso abandonar la historia simplemente no he tenido mucho tiempo debido a mi trabajo, además, a partir de aquí los capítulos son más largo y puede que me lleve más tiempo del planeado traducirlos.  
> Muchas gracias, espero y el capítulo les guste.

_If all your love seizes up,_  
_Take my hand and take enough_  
_Take it all, You know I can break your fall._  
-[Dan Michaelson - Breaking Falls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JylzbgQxrs8)

_(you won't love me still)_  
_If I ever recover_  
-[Xplor - Recover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwBQzC8AlkE)

 

Stiles estaciona el Jeep junto al coche de Kira. El camino de entrada de la casa del lago está lleno de coches de la manada, cuatro estacionados juntos cerca de la casa y otros alineados en la calle. Parece que casi todo el mundo ya está aquí, lo que no le sorprende ya que él tuvo que esperar hasta salir del trabajo.

Entra a la casa, la música resuena desde el aparato de sonido conectado en toda la casa. La cocina está vacía, con comida ensuciando la encimera, pero logra ver a todos por las ventanas y puede oír sus voces. Va a la nevera y toma una cerveza antes de dirigirse hacia el patio trasero. La manada esta dispersa en todo el patio así que él se mezcla.

Scott está en la parrilla con Parrish preparando hamburguesas y hot dogs. Liam esta sentado en una silla con Hayden en su regazo, Mason y Corey estan frente a ellos platicando. Lydia y Kira están acostadas en sus sillas reclinables, vistiendo bikinis y tomando el sol.

\- Hey - Scott sonríe cuando Stiles se acerca. Golpea el hombro de Stiles mientras Stiles asiente hacia Parrish.

\- Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado.

\- Yo también - dice Stiles – El trabajo apesta - levanta la botella a sus labios y toma un trago. Mira a Parrish y luego dice en broma - ¿Me arrestará por beber siendo menor de edad, oficial?

Parrish se ríe de buen humor - Lydia me dijo que sólo podía venir si podía dejar a un lado la insignia en caso de ver consumo de alcohol y drogas en menores de edad.

\- Eso es poco ético para un hombre de la ley - señala Stiles.

\- Estoy saliendo con un montón de criaturas sobrenaturales, soy una criatura sobrenatural. Mientras nadie esté conduciendo y poniendo en peligro a personas inocentes, pienso que no vale la pena informar.

Stiles pasa un brazo por los hombros de Parrish – Bueno, hombre - Lo mira seriamente -Si mi padre pregunta, todos somos unos perfectos ángeles.

Parrish ríe - Como si lo creyera.

Scott baja la tapa de la parrilla y camina con Stiles y Parrish a unas cuantas sillas vacías junto a Liam y los otros. Stiles toma una respiración profunda mientras se acomoda en la silla y se relaja. Ha estado durmiendo mejor, pero todavía está tenso por la ansiedad. Él sabe que el té no está bloqueando todo de su mente, porque a veces todavía tiene destellos de imágenes y se despierta en un embrollo confuso de sueños. Los sueños han sido una mezcla de agua fría, juegos de Go, destellos de algo color plata, y Derek.

Casi todas las mañanas, se despierta inquieto y confuso, las imágenes se desvanecen con demasiada lentitud.

Él toma otro trago de su cerveza y empieza una conversación sobre la última derrota de los Mets. Parrish, Liam, Mason y él constantemente discuten sobre el béisbol, principalmente porque todos les van a equipos diferentes, y Mason y Parrish prefieren la Liga Americana sobre la Nacional.

Están en una acalorada discusión sobre los Mets frente a los Gigantes y los Cachorros cuando llega Danny. Seguido por Jackson. Quien es seguido por Cora y Derek.

Todos se callan mientras miran al grupo recién llegado. El corazón de Stiles palpita mientras mira a Derek, que lo mira directamente, así que rápidamente evita sus ojos y centra su atención en Danny y Jackson. Danny se une a la manada con naturalidad, inconsciente de cualquier incomodidad.

Porque esto es incómodo. ¿Parrish y Jackson en el mismo lugar? Esa es una combinación para el desastre, o un baño de sangre. Lleno de garras y fuego.

Más allá de eso, Cora y Derek no conocen bien al resto de la manada, por lo que es incómodo de una manera totalmente diferente. Además, Derek, la marca de incomodidad personal de Stiles. Stiles no le ha enviado mensajes ni lo ha visto desde que lo besó la otra noche, todavía está tratando de fingir que fue un sueño. Porque él no sabe lo que había estado pensando cuando sólo besó a Derek esa noche.

Locura, Stiles lo ha decidido. Había sido claramente una locura.

Pero ahora, la manada Hale está parada junto a la puerta de la cocina, rígidos y mirando a su alrededor incómodamente. Y Stiles había estado haciendo un gran trabajo en _"evitar el problema y esperar que desaparezca_ ". Hasta que el estúpido problema de cejas pobladas se presentó en la parrillada. Stiles decide que nunca volverá a una parrillada. Demasiado peligroso.

Scott se para con una amplia sonrisa y se acerca a la manada Hale - ¡Hey chicos, no sabía que iban a venir! - Él se acerca para estrechar la mano de Derek, dándole una cálida sonrisa que Stiles nota relaja un poco a Derek. Habla con Cora y le aprieta el hombro antes de girar hacia Jackson y asentir - Jackson, es bueno verte de nuevo -Jackson devuelve el asentimiento un poco rígido - McCall.

\- ¿Quieren cervezas? Puedo mostrarles donde está todo.

Cora sonríe - Eso sería genial - Derek y Cora siguen a Scott al interior de la casa mientras Jackson se queda parado junto a la puerta, frunciendo el ceño al grupo. Stiles está bastante seguro de que en realidad sólo frunce el ceño en Parrish.

Lydia y Kira se levantan mientras Danny toma asiento y dice - Chicos, este es Jackson, Jackson, éste es Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey, Parrish y Kira - El grupo murmura varios saludos. Lydia se acerca a Jackson, su pálida piel rosa por el sol. Ella tiene su pelo en un nudo suelto desordenado (pero por supuesto perfectamente alborotado) en la parte superior de su cabeza, y desliza sus grandes gafas de sol redondas sobre su cabeza cuando se para delante de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunta.

Jackson vuelve su atención hacia ella, su rostro se suaviza significativamente - Danny me invitó – le responde.

Lydia le sonríe, rodando los ojos - Bueno, ayuda con la comida y las bebidas, ya sabes dónde está todo.

Jackson asiente y la observa mientras ella regresa a la silla. Kira se ha unido a ellos, llevando una toalla y pantalones cortos sobre su bikini. El círculo se ha expandido significativamente, y Stiles se levanta para añadir dos sillas para Cora y Derek junto a la suya.

Cuando Cora, Derek y Scott regresan a fuera, Cora toma el asiento dos silla a lado de él, dejando el otro entre ellos vacío. Derek frunce el ceño cuando se acerca, pero se sienta sin mirar a Stiles.

\- Hey perdedor - Cora saluda mientras acoda un recipiente con papas en su regazo. Sarcásticamente, ella dice - Gracias por invitarnos a pasar el rato.

Stiles rueda los ojos - tengo el mensaje que les iba a enviar en el trabajo sobre la parrillada con la manada, pero no sabía si estábamos invitando a otras personas.

\- Podemos irnos - dice Derek. Está mirando a Stiles, su expresión es dura e ilegible. Stiles trata de apagar la llamarada de dolor.

Por lo que intenta actuar de forma normal y mira hacia Derek - No seas estúpido, te quedarás, aunque tenga que amarrarte a la silla con acónito.

Derek arquea una ceja, y Cora sonríe detrás de él. Ella dice - Suena rudo.

Stiles se ruboriza mientras mira a Derek, y puede ver un débil tinte rosado en las mejillas de Derek. Cora es obviamente una amenaza y necesita morir.

Scott revisa las hamburguesas, Lydia entra en la casa con Jackson para reunir las cosas que necesitan para la cena, y Danny, Liam, Parrish y Corey van al patio para comenzar a jugar bocce ball. Stiles los mira un rato y es diferente a cualquier juego de bocce ball que haya visto. Los chicos son brutales.

\- Diez dólares a que Liam se lleva el ojo de alguien antes del final del juego - dice Stiles a Hayden.

\- Tiene más control que eso - contesta, pero Liam tira el balón con tanta fuerza que golpea a Corey en el estómago. Hayden se encoge - Creo - Cuando Danny consigue la bola más cercana, Liam toma su pelota y la avienta al lago. Los otros se quejan mientras toman una de las bolas de reserva.

\- Esos diez dólares tienen mi nombre, Romero - dice Stiles a Hayden. Ella estrecha los ojos y le enseña el dedo medio. Stiles sólo se ríe.

Kira se acerca y toma el asiento al lado de Stiles - Hey Derek - dice con una sonrisa - Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Derek le sonríe - Igualmente.

Stiles se pregunta si tal vez debería moverse para no tener que hablar sobre él, cuando Kira dice - He estado tratando de convencer a Stiles de invitarte a salir con nosotros, pero nunca lo hace. Le dije que debería dejar de mantenerte solo para el.

Stiles mira a Kira con incredulidad. Está avergonzado y quiere que se calle - Te lo dije, Kira, Derek está ocupado y... esas cosas.

Kira no se da por aludida - Estoy segura de que tiene tiempo de ir a cenar de vez en cuando - Ella le da una amplia sonrisa a Derek - Deberías venir a cenar con nosotros alguna vez - Stiles mira a Derek, que se ve halagado e incómodo - Umm.. esta bien.

Kira asiente.

Afortunadamente, Scott anuncia que la cena está lista, así que Stiles salta de su silla y desaparece en la casa para ver si puede ayudar a Lydia. Lydia no está en la cocina, así que la busca, pero se detiene en el pasillo cuando oye voces.

\- No sabía que estarías aquí - dice Lydia - No teníamos planes esta noche.

\- Eso no significa que tenga que gustarme que él este aquí - dice Jackson. Stiles se siente mal por espiar, pero no puede moverse.

\- Sabes que estoy saliendo con él - dice Lydia.

\- Desafortunadamente.

\- Jackson... - Ella deja salir un sonido amortiguado, y Stiles tiene una idea bastante clara de como Jackson la hizo parar de hablar.

Él regresa a la cocina para encontrar a Derek allí de pie, mirando alrededor un poco perdido – Oye - dice Stiles mientras se acerca a una bolsa en el suelo para recuperar los platos desechables - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- He venido a ver si necesitas ayuda.

Derek se queda allí torpemente, con el rostro contraído. Stiles suspira y se apoya contra la encimera. Se pasa una mano por el pelo - Esto es jodidamente incómodo - Derek parece sorprendido por su franqueza, pero asiente - No quiero que sea incómodo.

\- Yo tampoco - Derek responde en voz baja.

\- Lo siento, por lo de la otra noche - dice Stiles - No debería haber ocurrido.

Derek frunce el ceño. Stiles piensa que tal vez Derek no esta de acuerdo por la mirada dolorida en su cara, pero todavía no está seguro de que debería haber sucedido. Stiles se da cuenta de que él y Derek son amigos y no está seguro si alguna vez puedan ser algo más que eso.

\- Sí - dice Derek finalmente.

Stiles ignora la punzada de dolor y rechazo que siente, lo cual es estúpido _porque él es el que dijo que no debería haber ocurrido_. Tal vez pensó que Derek no estaría de acuerdo con él, tal vez deseaba que Derek no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

En su lugar, Derek está de acuerdo en que están equivocados el uno por el otro. Por supuesto que lo son, piensa Stiles. Ha estado tratando de convencerse de eso por un tiempo.

\- Está bien - dice Stiles, asintiendo y volviendo a los platos. Él juega con la tira de alambre de la bolsa, sus manos temblando ligeramente. De repente, Derek está a su lado, su mano cerrándose sobre la de Stiles, deteniéndola. Stiles mira sus manos, luego mira a Derek. Las cejas de Derek están fruncidas en confusión, y Stiles se siente tan desconcertado - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No tengo idea - responde Derek.

Stiles se ríe. Derek lo mira confundido de nuevo, y Stiles levanta su mano libre hasta la mejilla de Derek. El rostro de Derek se contrae aún más - Stiles - dice con una voz irregular.

\- Derek - responde Stiles sin aliento. Se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Derek. A diferencia de la otra noche, Derek responde esta vez, besándolo suavemente. Entonces, demasiado pronto, Derek se aleja y mira a Stiles, con los ojos brillantes. Stiles estudia el color único, más ligero de lo que realmente ha notado antes, y decide que Derek parece un poco etéreo de alguna manera.

\- Deberíamos - dice Derek, dando unos cuantos pasos atrás señalando al patio - Antes de que alguien entre aquí.

Stiles asiente, mojándose los labios con la lengua - Sí.

Están llenando platos y tazones con papas fritas y ensalada cuando Lydia y Jackson entran en la cocina.

Los cuatro se miran, el aire tenso y torpe. El rostro de Lydia está enrojecido, y el cabello de Jackson está desordenado y su camisa está arrugada y mal acomodada.

Lydia cuadrada los hombros y se va al patio, Jackson la va a seguir. Pero Derek le dice - Deberías arreglar tu camisa.

Stiles resopla y Jackson lo mira fijamente mientras compone su camisa y se pasa una mano por el pelo - Ni una palabra Stilinski, no es como si no puedo oler lo que ha estado pasando aquí - Él eleva las cejas y le da una mirada significativa antes de volver al patio.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que mantenerlo en tu manada? - Stiles gime, lo que hace que Derek ría.

Comen sentados en un gran círculo en el patio trasero. Lydia se sienta al lado de Parrish, así que Jackson se sienta junto a Cora y los mira fijamente todo el tiempo, Danny hace todo lo posible para distraerlo. Hayden termina al otro lado de Cora, y comienzan una conversación sobre fútbol europeo. Stiles se sienta entre Scott y Mason, porque Derek había tomado la silla junto a Danny y Kira se había sentado a su lado e inmediatamente comenzó a hablarle al oído. Stiles piensa que eso es probablemente algo bueno, porque él es un idiota que besó a Derek de nuevo.

¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? ¿Que le pasa? Es como si no pudiera ayudarse a si mismo cuando de Derek se trata. Cada vez que esta cerca de él últimamente, sólo quiere besarlo y tocarlo, y por alguna razón, lo ha hecho.

Stiles es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la rodilla de Scott choca contra la suya - ¿Todo bien? - Scott pregunta en voz baja.

Stiles asiente y toma otro bocado de su hamburguesa. Después de tragar, le pregunta -¿Por qué no invitaste a una de tus muchas novias esta noche?

Scott se ve avergonzado y se ríe – Es noche de manada.

\- Lydia trajo a Parrish, Danny a Jackson y a los demás.

Scott mira alrededor del círculo antes de volver a Stiles – Todavía es solo la manada - Stiles asiente, comprendiendo lo que quiere decir – Además - agrega Scott - No quería que todos tuvieran que fingir.

\- Entonces, ¿con quién estás saliendo ahora mismo?

\- Nadie - responde Scott - Fui a un par de citas la semana pasada

\- Ajá - dice Stiles meneando las cejas.

\- Son solo citas - dice Scott riendo - aunque terminaran en otra cosa.

\- Estoy tan celoso, hombre - gruñe Stiles. Hace un ruido de sorpresa cuando algo le golpea la cabeza. Voltea a ver a Liam.

\- ¿De qué te quejas?

\- No interrumpas las conversaciones de los adultos - replica Stiles - Liam rueda los ojos mientras arroja otro tomate a la cabeza de Stiles. Scott dice - Está hablando de mis citas.

Liam se ríe - Querrás decir lloriquear porque tienes citas y él no.

Stiles le regresa el tomate a Liam, pero este lo esquiva – Cállate.

\- Estás enojado porque eres el único en la manada que no ha echado un polvo - dice Liam.

\- Elegante, Liam - dice Hayden. Como si no supieran que han estado follando desde su segundo año.

\- Yo tampoco he echado un polvo - dice Kira, dando a Stiles una sonrisa de solidaridad. Stiles gime en vergüenza mientras se pasa las manos por la cara.

\- Dejo pasar su oportunidad conmigo - dice Cora - hubiéramos follado - Derek casi se ahoga con una papa frita, y Stiles dirige su mirada hacia él. Derek parece sentirse tan incómodo como el. Pero cuando Stiles echa un vistazo a Jackson, Lydia y Parrish, ellos se ven bastante incómodos también, y están determinados a mantener la boca cerrada. Stiles sabe que es porque Lydia duerme con los dos, y ellos saben que está durmiendo con los dos, y es extraño que estén los dos aquí esta noche. Stiles sabe que esta noche no carece de incomodidad. Podría ganar el premio de la noche más rara.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual? - Exclama Stiles.

\- Tú inexistente vida sexual, querrás decir - dice Liam.

\- Derek tampoco ha echado un polvo - dice Cora, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Derek parece que quiere salir corriendo, y Stiles nota que sus manos están apretadas demasiado fuerte alrededor de su plato de papel. De repente Jackson dice - Como si tú estuvieras teniendo sexo.

Derek parece relajarse minuciosamente cuando la atención pasa de él a Cora. Cora rueda los ojos - No me molesta, si quisiera tener sexo iría a buscarlo - Ella se encoge de hombros.

Kira sonríe y dice - Deberíamos tener una noche de chicas y entrar en Beacon City. ¡Podríamos ir a bailar!

Cora sonríe -Sí, eso sería divertido.

Stiles se pregunta cómo demonios la conversación paso a tratarse de la vida sexual de todos.

\- ¿Qué juego debemos jugar después de la cena? - pregunta Lydia, y la conversación cambia a qué juego puede jugarse con trece personas. Stiles sabe que lo hizo a propósito, y él está agradecido por ello.

Stiles echa un vistazo a Derek, y Derek esta mirando su plato, Stiles puede ver un débil tinte rosado en sus orejas. Le hace querer ir allí y besarlo. Estúpido. Un momento después, Derek mira hacia arriba y clava los ojos en él, Stiles le da una pequeña sonrisa. Derek devuelve la sonrisa, Stiles se muerde el labio y mira a donde Lydia y Mason están discutiendo sobre el juego.

*

Derek no sabe por qué está sentado en la casa del lago de Lydia Martin, comiendo con una manada desconocida. Conoce a Scott y Stiles, y conoce a Lydia y a su olor lo suficientemente bien gracias a Jackson, pero los otros son extraños. Recuerda a Kira justo antes de que él saliera de Beacon Hills, ella sigue tan amistosa y ansiosa como recuerda. Está hablando con Parrish. Él sabe de Danny por Jackson, y lo ha visto varias veces, recuerda a Liam porque Scott los presento una vez, pero a los otros nunca los había visto hasta esta noche.

Hacen que Derek se sienta extremadamente fuera de lugar.

Añadiendo el hecho de que Stiles lo besó, otra vez. Derek sólo quiere cambiar, correr bajo la luna y poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Pero parece que eso no va a suceder porque todos se han trasladado a la amplia sala de estar y están discutiendo acerca de quién integra cada equipo mientras Lydia y Parrish arreglan el tablero de juego.

Liam, Hayden, Mason y Corey ya han formado un equipo de cuatro personas. - El resto de los equipos tienen que estar en grupos de tres para ser iguales - dice Hayden.

\- Estoy con Danny - dice Jackson.

\- Estoy con Jackson y Danny - añade Cora.

Kira dice - Estoy con Lydia

\- Yo también - dice Parrish.

Derek mira torpemente hacia donde Scott y Stiles están sentados al otro lado de la habitación. Scott le sonríe - Impresionante, Derek, eso significa que estás con nosotros.

Derek mira a Cora mientras pasa junto a ella, y ella le guiña el ojo. La perra lo hizo a propósito. El comentario sobre Stiles y su propia falta de vida sexual también había sido intencional. Él sabe lo que está haciendo y no está contento.

\- Hey - dice Stiles mientras Derek toma el asiento detrás de él y Scott - No es tan malo, parece que estás a punto de asesinar a alguien.

\- Sí, Stiles y yo somos los campeones de Cranium.

Derek frunce el ceño hacia el tablero - Ni siquiera sé qué es esto.

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto - ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo es que nunca antes has jugado Cranium? Es muy gracioso. Mira, te lo explicaré - Los demás ponen todo en marcha mientras Stiles se inclina hacia atrás en su silla para explicar las reglas a Derek.

Derek mira el tablero - Odio este tipo de juegos.

-Lo sé - dice Stiles, acariciando ligeramente la pierna de Derek - Odias la diversión, pero vivirás. - Scott se ríe y Derek mira la sonrisa de Stiles.

Bueno, al menos Stiles está actuando como si en la cocina nada hubiera pasado. Eso podría hacer que la noche sea más fácil.

Derek mira como juegan los otros equipos. Todo es ridículo, dibujar, tararear y adivinar. Cuando es su turno, el papel es púrpura - ¡Genial! - Exclama Stiles – Un Comodín, iremos por la tarjeta verde.

-No, mejor azul.

\- Creo que rojo o amarillo - sugiere Derek. Tanto Scott como Stiles se vuelven hacia él con incredulidad.

\- ¿Rojo o amarillo? - Exclama Stiles.

\- Pero esas son las cartas aburridas - dice Scott.

\- Sí, Derek, nunca debes elegir rojo o amarillo - dice Stiles - Derek frunce el ceño, cruza los brazos y se sienta. A él no le importa lo que elijan.

Después de que Scott y Stiles discutan por unos momentos, deciden elegir la tarjeta azul. Es un dibujo, y Scott sonríe. Stiles se inclina hacia Derek y susurra en voz alta - Scott es el jefe en los dibujos - Él se gira hacia Derek completamente, entonces mueve su silla para hacer espacio - Levántate y deja de ser antisocial, ayúdame, usa la telepatía de hombre lobo o algo así - Derek rueda los ojos, pero obedece.

Scott comienza a dibujar, y Derek lo observa atentamente mientras Stiles sólo grita cosas al azar - Persona, tipo, robot, extraterrestre, Harrison Ford, Mickey Mouse - Stiles dice, y Derek solo lo mira fijamente. Stiles le golpea el brazo y grita - Adivina algo, Derek.

\- Él apenas ha dibujado una línea - Derek señala con un resoplido.

\- No importa, uniforme, oficial de policía, espere, ¿son esas llamas ?, bombero, ¡Ooh Parrish! ¡Estás dibujando a Parrish!

Scott lo mirada entre suplica y molesto, y golpea su lápiz contra el dibujo. Es una persona con líneas y garabatos saliendo de sus piernas - ¡Pantalones, pantalones ardientes, pantalones llameantes!

\- Pantalones calientes - dice Derek de repente, y Scott salta y gira antes de señalarlo.

\- ¡Sí! - Levanta la mano, y Derek, a regañadientes le levanta el brazo para que Scott pueda chocar sus palmas – Eres genial Derek.

\- ¿Qué diablos, pantalones calientes? Eso fue muy aburrido - Stiles coge el pedazo de papel, luego se levanta y se acerca al tablero para entregar el papel a Parrish mientras Danny tira el dado y Hayden intenta evitar que todas las piezas se dispersen - Aquí, Parrish, es tu autorretrato.

Parrish toma el papel y se ríe mientras Cora se pone en posición para actuar algo de una tarjeta.

Obtienen tarjeta azul de nuevo en su siguiente turno, y Stiles agarra el Play-Doh para hacer esculturas. Por la ceja levantada de Derek, dice - Amigo, yo soy el rey de las esculturas - y le guiñe el ojo, Derek frunce el ceño. Scott adivina la escultura de Stiles en segundos y Derek solo mira la pila de Play-Doh.

\- ¿Cómo eso puede ser una fogata? - pregunta Derek.

Stiles extiende su mano y golpea la cabeza de Derek - No tienes imaginación.

A medida que avanza la noche, Derek se da cuenta de que él y Stiles terminan sentados cada vez más cerca. No está seguro si él es quien lo hace o Stiles, pero Stiles se inclina hacia él más a menudo y Derek realmente no puede quejarse. No puede resistirse a Stiles.

Cuando reciben una tarjeta amarilla, Derek se ofrece a deletrear la palabra al revés. Lydia lee la palabra en voz alta, y Derek lo deletrea en unos segundos, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en ello – Correcto - dice Lydia, entregándoles la tarjeta.

Stiles y Scott lo miran con la boca abierta - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Stiles pregunta - Eso es fue un poder ninja en ortografía.

Derek rueda los ojos - Aprendí a deletrear en el jardín de infantes, Stiles.

\- No palabras al revés y largas como esas.

\- Cállate.

\- Estoy impresionado - Derek le frunce el ceño, pero Stiles golpea su hombro y sonríe.

Cuando les toca una tarjeta para un desafío de acto secundario, Scott levanta sus manos – Soy muy malo para ser una marioneta, tú y Derek deben hacer esto.

Derek entra en pánico - Realmente no creo ...

\- No seas cobarde, Derek - dice Jackson desde donde está parado delante de Danny.

\- Sí - exclama Cora mientras los mira con una sonrisa en su cara - No seas cobarde.

Derek frunce el ceño mientras mira a Stiles, esperando y observándolo. Hay un rubor claro en sus mejillas, y Derek gime y rueda los ojos cuando se levanta para unirse a Stiles. Lydia y Parrish también están jugando mientras que Corey y Hayden juegan para el otro equipo.

Jackson mira fijamente a Parrish, que está sosteniendo ligeramente los brazos de Lydia, moviéndolos mientras ella se apoya contra su pecho. Derek ve a Danny susurrar algo cerca de su oído, demasiado discreto para que incluso Derek lo oiga. Jackson parece relajarse un poco, y Derek piensa, no por primera vez que Danny es bueno para Jackson.

Derek está al lado de Stiles, y Stiles está cambiando incómodamente mientras esperan a que los otros equipos les pasen la tarjeta – Te dejaré ser la marioneta - le dice Stiles - Lo he hecho antes, todo está bien, tendrás que dejarme empujarte y no ser demasiado duro - Stiles sonríe y empuja Derek ligeramente.

\- No - dijo Derek - Lo haré.

\- Creo que mi experiencia...

Derek lo mira y dice - Yo seré el que te controle.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo puedo negarme a que me domines? - Stiles dice sin pensar, y Derek se siente ruborizar.

_Esta es una mala idea._

Derek toma la tarjeta que le da Danny, y se queda mirando la tarjeta. Stiles se echa a reír, dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Derek. Derek solo mira entre la tarjeta y la mata de pelo castaño que se apoya en su hombro.

\- Oh esto va a ser clásico - Stiles se endereza y se ríe de la expresión de Derek - No puedo esperar para averiguar qué dice esa tarjeta que hizo que pusieras esa expresión.

La tarjeta dice _the twist_.

\- Te odio y odio este juego - Derek se queja mientras agarra los hombros de Stiles y lo gira hacia a Scott.

\- Creo que estoy empezando a desarrollar los sentidos de hombres lobo porque puedo oírte mentir

\- Concéntrate, Stiles - replica Scott mientras Kira gira el cronómetro.

Derek ve a los otros equipos por el rabillo del ojo, empujando a sus compañeros en posiciones y haciéndolos moverse. Mira la espalda de Stiles, tratando de averiguar cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Haz algo, Derek! - Stiles murmura, haciéndose hacia atrás y agarrando las manos de Derek - ¡Dirígeme!

Los otros están gritando, pero nadie ha adivinado correctamente todavía. Derek envuelve sus dedos alrededor de las delgadas caderas de Stiles, e intenta calmar el palpitar de su corazón. Derek cubre el destello de excitación con el que es golpeado, e ignora la mirada significativa de Scott. Scott puede mantener su nariz fuera de esto.

Él tira de una de las caderas de Stiles hacia atrás, luego lo empuja hacia adelante de nuevo, tratando de imitar el paso de baile.

Scott simplemente los observa confundido.

\- Puedes hacerlo mejor, Derek - dice Stiles. Derek está tratando de no distraerse con el aroma de Stiles inundando su nariz. Puede oler los nervios de Stiles, su excitación. Aprieta los dientes y se flexiona sus rodillas para empujar la parte posterior de las rodillas de Stiles de un modo que se vean curveadas, intentando ignorar la intimidad de tocar a Stiles allí. Luego, dobla los brazos de Stiles en ángulos de noventa grados y apoya sus manos en sus caderas.

Derek empuja las caderas de Stiles de un lado a otro y no puede evitar girar su cara hacia un lado y arrastrar su nariz justo detrás de la oreja de Stiles. Siente el ligero estremecimiento que corre a través del cuerpo de Stiles mientras Derek exhala contra su oído.

\- ¡The Twist! - Kira grita, y Parrish inmediatamente comienza a bailar alrededor. Llevando a Kira con él, Lydia sonríe mientras se sienta con aires de suficiencia.

Derek da rápidamente dos pasos hacia atrás, esperando que nadie haya notado lo que ocurrió entre él y Stiles, aunque nada sucedió realmente. Stiles se sienta y evita la mirada de Derek, y Scott los mira a ambos a sabiendas. Derek finge que nada sucedió y mira el tablero del juego.

*

Lydia, Parrish y Kira ganan. Stiles abraza a Scott y finge llorar - ¿Por qué? Nosotros somos los mejores en Cranium, Scott.

\- Casi ganamos - le dice Scott - Estábamos tan cerca, sólo que recibieron la última carta antes que nosotros.

Stiles se inclina hacia atrás y gira hacia Derek - Eras bastante bueno – dice - Eres un maestro con las tarjetas amarillas.

\- Las palabras son mi especialidad – contesta inexpresivo.

Stiles se ríe, luego golpea al brazo de Derek - verás, deberías divertirte más a menudo, no te hace daño.

Derek rueda los ojos, pero no discute.

La fiesta se traslada de nuevo al patio trasero. El grupo se dispersa y Lydia saca lo que parece ser todo el licor de la casa. Cora acepta con gratitud el licor especial para lobo que Scott le ofrece. Jackson se lo arrebata y toma un enorme trago. Derek nota que Stiles llena su copa, pero se sienta en la cubierta y no la toca. Frunce el ceño mientras lo mira, nadie más parece darse cuenta.

Derek observa a Stiles durante toda la noche mientras habla con Kira, luego con Parrish y finalmente termina en una intensa discusión sobre lacrosse con Jackson, Danny, Scott, Liam y Stiles.

Cuando Derek menciona que jugó en la escuela secundaria, todos lo miran fijamente - No sabía que habías jugado lacrosse - dice Stiles.

\- No sabía que practicabas algún deporte - dice Scott.

Derek rueda los ojos - Fui a la escuela secundaria.

\- Sí, pero ... - Scott se calla y mira a Stiles incómodamente.

\- Scott, puedes decirlo, está bien - resopla - Eso pasó cuando tenía dieciséis años. Antes jugaba al baloncesto, al béisbol y al lacrosse.

\- Impresionante - dice Danny, mirando a Derek con un poco más de interés. Derek, sin embargo, definitivamente no está interesado en Danny, así que ve a Scott y Stiles.

\- ¿Has jugado tres deportes? - Scott pregunta - ¿Cómo has tenido tiempo para dormir o estudiar? - Derek se encoge de hombros.

Stiles sonríe y dice - Déjame adivinar, también estuviste en el cuadro de honor, ¿verdad? - Derek se siente ligeramente avergonzado cuando asiente. Stiles se ríe -Presumido.

Liam finalmente se levanta y se aleja, Jackson va a buscar a Lydia, y Danny se une a Mason en la búsqueda de más cerveza. Scott empieza a enviar mensajes de texto a alguna chica con la que está saliendo, así que Stiles y Derek se quedan solos. Stiles llena el vacío con su charla, y Derek está agradecido por su don con las palabras ya que ayuda a disminuir lo incomodo de la situación.

Debido a que todo lo que Derek puede hacer mientras mira el movimiento de las manos de Stiles mientras habla, es pensar en lo bueno que había olido cuando se besaron, el calor que sintió en las palmas de sus manos cuando agarró las caderas de Stiles y lo mucho que quiere sentir el cuerpo de Stiles y besarlo de su nuevo. Se esfuerza mucho para no mirar la boca de Stiles, pero lo encuentra imposible.

\- ¿Has odiado completamente esta noche? - Stiles le pregunta - Sé que estar en grupo no es lo tuyo, y esta no es tu manada.

Derek mira a su alrededor y aunque siente la separación de las manadas, se siente cómodo aquí - No es tan malo.

\- Aww, ¿estás diciendo que te gusto?

Derek frunce el ceño, pero es más juguetón que otra cosa - No iría tan lejos.

\- No lo niegues, Derek, nunca nos desharemos de ti - Derek rueda sus ojos, pero él siente una sonrisa tirando de sus labios - ¿Qué es esto? - Stiles se burla, agitando sus manos cerca de la cara de Derek. Casi golpea la nariz de Derek un par de veces - ¿Es una sonrisa la que veo en tu cara?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - dice Derek.

Stiles toca la esquina de la boca de Derek, y Derek se sorprende por el nivel de confianza que ha construido entre ellos. No sólo es el hecho de que Stiles se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para tocar la boca de Derek sin temerle, sino también que Derek no siente la necesidad de morder sus dedos. En realidad, no le importa que Stiles este invadiendo su espacio personal.

Pero la mano que se agita cerca de su cara como una mosca le molesta. Así que levanta su mano y agarra la muñeca de Stiles, y ...

_\- Soy muy malo en esto, Derek - Stiles grita desde el otro lado del campo de lacrosse - Ese juego fue un golpe de suerte._

_\- Deja de lloriquear y ponte a jugar – responde Derek, levantando las cejas y mirando fijamente Stiles. Saca el balón desde la red y lo lanza hacia Stiles. Observó como Stiles corre hacia un lado y la atrapa. Entonces, Stiles lo tira hacia él._

_\- Ya no me gusta - gritó Stiles – Hace calor y no quiero correr por este campo nunca más._

_\- ¿Oh? - Derek se encoge de hombros, levanta el palo de Crosse contra su hombro y se da la vuelta - Vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo entonces - Mientras se alejaba, oye como Stiles se queja, entonces oye los pasos de Stiles mientras corre detrás de él. Se prepara y lanza el palo de Crosse al suelo al mismo tiempo que Stiles se avienta sobre su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Derek._

_\- Eres un idiota - murmura Stiles mientras besa la mejilla de Derek, su pelo húmedo haciéndole cosquillas a Derek en la cara._

_Derek ríe entre dientes y levanta a Stiles ligeramente, sujetándolo por debajo de sus muslos._

Derek parpadea, sus sentidos se enfocan al oír el chasquido de unos dedos - ¿Derek? - Mira a Stiles, que lo mira fijamente, y Derek se da cuenta de que todavía está sujetando la muñeca de Stiles, la suelta como si fuera físicamente doloroso, y Stiles parece un poco asustado - Amigo, ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien - dice Derek, moviéndose incómodamente. Las imágenes todavía están frescas en su mente, estar en el campo de lacrosse con Stiles, y luego teniendo Stiles envuelto alrededor de él. De repente se levanta sin decir una palabra y entra en la casa para conseguir un poco de espacio.

Él está sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos cuando huele a Stiles entrar a la sala. Derek no levanta la vista y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

\- No quiero molestarte - dice Stiles en voz baja - Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Derek abre los ojos y mira hacia donde está Stiles en la puerta.

Derek suspira - Nunca me molestas, Stiles.

Stiles le da una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Estás bien entonces? - Derek asiente. Stiles permanece allí un momento, mirándose como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego da un paso atrás - Entonces te dejaré en paz - Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, dejando a Derek solo.

Derek está listo para salir de aquí. Encuentra a Jackson primero, y Jackson le dice - Querido Dios, sí, aléjame de ese payaso insípido antes de que le arranque la cara - Danny rueda los ojos y aunque Derek no cree que la idea de Jackson sobre Parrish sea correcta, entiende cómo se siente.

Derek encuentra a Cora hablando con Kira y Mason, él tiene que arrastrarla lejos de ahí después de que Cora hizo planes con Kira sobre salir más tarde.

Mientras caminan hacia el auto, Cora dice - Los dos apestan, ¿saben?, tienes que aprender a socializar, me estaba divirtiendo.

Jackson comienza a pelearse con ella, y Derek permanece en silencio. No puede sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza y cómo se habían sentido tan reales.

*

_Stiles lucha contra las manos que lo sujetan. Él lucha y se retuerce, pero todo es en vano._

_Esas manos son fuertes y cuanto más lucha, más lo aprietan. Apenas nota el dolor._

_\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - Stiles grita. Esta tratando de no perder la razón, de luchar contra las lágrimas porque sabe que eso empeoraría las cosas. Ya se estaban riendo de él, y no quería darles la satisfacción de ver sus lágrimas._

_La respuesta es amortiguada, Stiles no puede distinguir las palabras. Su corazón comienza a latir fuerte en su pecho, su pánico se eleva en respuesta a las palabras indescifrables. El agarre en su brazo se fortalece aún más, y siente el agudo aguijón de las garras contra su piel._

_Dos figuras con caras irreconocibles entran por una puerta, arrastrando a un hombre con ellos hacia un poste en medio de la habitación. El hombre esta desmayado, sin camisa y cubierto de sangre y hematomas. Cuando una de las figuras mueve al hombre para atarlo al poste, Stiles grita._

_\- ¡Derek!_

\- ¡Stiles!

Stiles se despierta, su mente gritando. Su padre está sentado en el borde de su cama, con una mano en el hombro de Stiles, pero Stiles apenas nota que él está allí. Se da la vuelta y se acerca a la mesita de noche, buscando su teléfono celular.

\- Stiles - dice su padre de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez.

\- ¿Dónde está mi teléfono celular? - Stiles murmura para sí mismo mientras su mano golpea todo en su mesita de noche mientras busca su teléfono.

-Stiles, mírame.

Stiles fulmina con la mirada a su padre, el pánico todavía lo domina. Tiene que llamar a Derek, tiene que asegurarse de que está bien.

\- Sea lo que sea, era sólo un sueño, está bien, Stiles, lo prometo.

Eso es suficiente para hacer que Stiles se detenga - ¿Qué ... qué?

El sheriff suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara - Estabas gritando el nombre de Derek – dice, y Stiles se sonroja mientras mira hacia otro lado - Supongo que estaba en tu pesadilla.

Stiles traga y asiente con la cabeza – Sí

\- Está bien - dice el sheriff de nuevo - Fue sólo un sueño, ¿sabes?, puedes llamarlo, pero son las dos de la mañana.

Stiles cae de nuevo sobre la almohada y parpadea hacia el techo - No, sí, tienes razón papá – dice con voz ronca. Su corazón sigue latiendo en sus oídos, pero él dice - Sólo fue un sueño.

-Por supuesto, un infierno de sueño.

Stiles piensa en cómo se sintió cuando vio la cara magullada y ensangrentada de Derek, su cuerpo inerte cuando lo amarraron al poste - Sí.

El sheriff le acaricia la pierna ligeramente - ¿Quieres ver un episodio más de Juego de Tronos?

Stiles niega - No, creo que voy a volver a dormirme.

El sheriff no parece creerle, pero no presiona. Deja la puerta entre abierta y Stiles gira sobre su costado y no se duerme.

*

\- _Vamos_ \- la voz de Danny suplica en su oído - _hay que salir y tener sexo_.

Stiles rueda los ojos - _Amigo, yo ..._

Danny interrumpe - _No hay excusas, te hará bien, lo prometo_ \- Stiles suspira y se frota los ojos - _Mason y Corey van, pero sabes que acabarán en un rincón quince minutos después de que lleguemos, necesito un compañero._

_\- Danny, tú eres la última persona que necesita un compañero_ \- responde Stiles. - _Conocerás a cinco tipos que quieran follarte en diez minutos_.

\- _Bueno, entonces son cuatro las que puedes elegir cuando los rechace_

_\- Eres tan generoso_ \- dice Stiles

_\- Voy a comprar las bebidas y pagar tu entrada_

_\- ¿Scott tiene algo que ver en esto?_ \- Stiles pregunta.

_\- No hemos estado en "The Jungle" en más de un mes._

Stiles rueda los ojos – _Mierda_

\- _Genial, paso por ti más tarde._

Stiles avienta el teléfono con frustración, pero inmediatamente lo agarra de nuevo para enviarle un mensaje a Scott _- **Eres un idiota. No necesito que presiones a Danny para que se compadezca y salga conmigo.**_

Scott responde unos minutos más tarde - _**No es compasión.**_

**_\- Le pediste que me llevara._ **

**_\- ¿Y qué? Tú y Danny salen mucho._ **

Stiles rueda los ojos. Entonces contesta _- **¿Quién es tu cita esta noche?**_

**_\- Lindsay, va bien hasta ahora._ **

**_\- Espero que hayas llevado condones, hermano._ **

**_\- ¿Crees que soy un idiota?_ **

**_\- Solo me cercioro. Diviértete por mí._ **

**_\- Tú eres el que va al club. No tengo ninguna duda de que tú y Danny vendrán a casa completamente satisfechos._ **

**_\- Tú eres el que tendrá sexo esta noche, no yo._ **

Stiles toma una ducha y se queda debajo del agua por un tiempo. A pesar de que se había preparado para un maratón de un programa de televisión esta noche, tiene que salir. Danny tiene razón ha pasado un tiempo desde que salieron, y siempre se divierte cuando sale con él. Stiles está bastante seguro de que lo necesita.

Stiles necesita apartar su mente de Derek. No ha hablado con Derek desde la noche del sábado pasado, lo que significa que se ha sido casi una semana sin hablar con Derek. No ha enviado mensajes a Derek, y Derek no le ha enviado un mensaje. Derek tampoco ha aparecido en Home Depot. Stiles todavía está confundido y avergonzado sobre los besos. Tal vez ignorar a Derek está haciendo las cosas más incómodas, pero Derek tampoco se ha acercado.

Dios, Stiles echa de menos a Derek.

No se había dado cuenta de lo importante que es Derek en su vida hasta que de pronto no está allí. Stiles se dio cuenta en la última semana que pasó más tiempo con Derek durante el último mes que el tiempo que ha pasado con la manada (aparte de Scott y Lydia).

Salió a almorzar con Cora el martes, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó a Derek. Y por mucho que adore a Cora, Cora no es Derek.

Además, Stiles ha empezado a soñar con Derek. Pero, por supuesto, no son buenos sueños, como ellos teniendo sexo. Eso sería demasiado impresionante. No, Stiles ha estado teniendo horripilantes pesadillas gráficas, la misma cada noche.

Derek atado a un poste, herido y sangrando, cubierto de lodo negro. Stiles no puede llegar a él porque está siendo detenido por alguien, y está gritando y luchando y sólo sigue escuchando una risa.

Realmente odia su jodido cerebro. Porque sabe que es una mierda retorcida. Casi le envía mensajes de texto a Derek varias veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero nunca lo hace. Está bastante avergonzado de estar soñando con Derek. No está seguro de querer que Derek lo sepa.

Stiles se viste de jeans ajustados y una camiseta blanca, se pasa los dedos por el pelo con un poco de gel y luego mira la televisión hasta que Danny llega.

\- Te ves sexy - dice Danny cuando Stiles entra al coche. Stiles rueda los ojos, pero le da un golpe de confianza muy necesario. Recogen a Mason y Corey en el camino, y luego se dirigen a " _The Jungle_ ".

La música es tan fuerte que Stiles puede sentirla golpeando en sus extremidades, sus oídos e incluso sus dientes. Este es exactamente el tipo de distracción que necesita. Danny se dirige a la barra mientras Stiles se encuentra con Mason y Corey al borde de la pista de baile. Escanea a la multitud, escogiendo mentalmente a chicos que serían buena compañía. La mayoría de los chicos están fuera de su liga, pero algunos miran hacia él con interés.

Cuando Danny regresa con sus bebidas, Stiles agarra el suyo y toma un largo trago. El whisky quema en su garganta, pero toma el resto mientras mira a la multitud otra vez.

Cuando golpea el vaso contra la mesa cercana, Danny lo mira con diversión.

\- Ni una palabra - dice Stiles - Dijiste que ibas a comprar las bebidas, así que espero otra copa pronto.

Stiles desaparece en la multitud y simplemente se pierde con la música. No se preocupa por encontrar un compañero. Él cierra sus ojos y mueve su cuerpo al ritmo que la música, es un ritmo acelerado que es fácil bailar, por lo que Stiles sólo manda a la mierda todo sobre impresionar a alguien y se deja llevar. Él necesita esto, piensa mientras siente el alcohol a través de sus venas.

Danny le trae dos copas más después de un rato, Stiles sonríe cuando dice - Te amo en este momento.

\- Eso es sólo el licor - responde Danny con una sonrisa.

Stiles inmediatamente se toma su primera bebida, es fuerte y picante y casi lo hace atragantarse. Danny se ríe de él mientras bailan, tomando su propia bebida con más gracia que Stiles. Stiles sostiene su otra bebida con cuidado, esperando unos instantes para que el primer trago se asiente antes de tomar el siguiente. Desafortunadamente, un tipo baila junto a él, empujando su brazo y haciendo que la mayor parte de la bebida caiga a un lado.

\- ¡Gracias, imbécil! - Stiles exclama, frunciendo el ceño hacia donde su mano está cubierta con la mezcla pegajosa del alcohol.

El tipo se da la vuelta y mira la mano de Stiles, luego se acerca a él - Te compraré otra - dice al oído de Stiles.

Stiles deja que sus ojos examinen las facciones del chico. Él no es cierto hombre lobo gruñón, pero el tipo es lindo. Y le debe un trago. Stiles asiente, y el tipo sonríe antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y besar a Stiles en los labios - Vuelve en un segundo.

Stiles mira a Danny, y Danny lo está mirando - Ni una palabra - dice Stiles - Esto es lo que querías en primer lugar.

Danny se encoge de hombros y dice - Es lindo, diviértete - Danny golpea el trasero de Stiles antes de deslizarse entre unos cuantos cuerpos para darle a Stiles algo de privacidad. Stiles baila en el lugar mientras espera a que el tipo regrese.

Stiles no sabe cuánto tiempo espera mientras el alcohol comienza a hacer efecto en su cerebro, y cuando el tipo regresa, Stiles sonríe mientras toma el pequeño vaso.

\- Hasta el fondo - dice Stiles antes de que tomar todo de un solo trago. El tipo hace lo mismo que Stiles, después se agacha entre la multitud para dejar su copa en el suelo. Cuando están de vuelta en la pista de baile, el tipo envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stiles mientras Stiles coloca sus manos en las caderas del sujeto. El tipo es sólo un poco más alto que él, por lo que Stiles inclina la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Stiles pregunta.

\- Brian.

\- Stiles.

-Un nombre genial - dice Brian, sus labios rozando deliberadamente la oreja de Stiles - Entonces, Brian toma el lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles en su boca. Los ojos de Stiles se abren e intenta relajarse y disfrutar el momento. Pero Brian está masticando su oreja como si fuera un juguete de perro, y ...

_Stiles se ríe mientras los dientes de Derek mordisquean el lóbulo de su oreja. Derek retrocede y mira a Stiles con una mueca confusa y ligeramente herida en su rostro. Eso hace que Stiles se ría aún más._

_\- No soy un juguete para masticar._

_Derek rueda los ojos y frota su cara en el cuello de Stiles, besándolo a lo largo de su columna y detrás de su oreja. Cuando Derek tira del lóbulo de nuevo entre sus dientes, Stiles inhala bruscamente. Sin aliento, dice - Aunque, estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi posición en todo el asunto de ser un juguete masticable si sigues presentando más pruebas._

Stiles tropieza repentinamente, abrumado por un intenso sentimiento de vértigo. Las luces del club se encendieron demasiado, el sonido de la música se ahogó por el zumbido en sus oídos.

Joder, por supuesto, su cerebro tenía que ir allí. ¿Por qué estaba creando imágenes de Derek mordisqueando su oreja mientras bailaba en medio de un posible conquista?

Pero Brian está mordiendo su oreja y no es absolutamente sexy. Stiles cierra los ojos y piensa en Derek mordisqueando suavemente su oreja, su lengua burlona y suave. La oreja de Stiles comienza a hormiguear ante la idea, y se va directamente a su pene.

\- Hey - Stiles se empuja hacia atrás, lejos de la boca de Brian. Brian está frustrado, y a Stiles no le importa, así que se da la vuelta abre su camino a través de la muchedumbre. Se frota la oreja, que está mojada de saliva, arruga la nariz mientras trata de limpiarla.

Está a punto de pedir otra bebida en el bar cuando dos manos agarran sus caderas. Se tensa, años de lucha y huidas, mira por encima de su hombro mientras un par de labios se apoyan contra los suyos. Stiles regresa el beso automáticamente, en parte debido al alcohol y en parte porque está desesperadamente tratando de distraerse. Cuando el tipo retrocede, sonríe seductoramente y dice - Déjame comprarte una bebida.

Stiles realmente no está de humor para otro extraño, por lo que declina educadamente. El tipo no capta la indirecta. Desliza sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y lo envuelve en un apretado agarre – Vamos - dice el tipo - apuesto a que podríamos tener un poco de diversión - apuesto a que te verías hermoso de rodillas.

Stiles golpea al tipo en las costillas – vete a la mierda.

\- Maldito idiota - el tipo suelta a Stiles y lo empuja hacia adelante, hacia los dos chicos parados delante de él. Él murmura disculpas mientras gira y busca al tipo. Le encantaría darle un puñetazo en la cara o un rodillazo en las nueces. Stiles apuesta a que ese tipo sería hermoso de rodillas agarrando sus bolas doloridas. Gilipollas.

Mientras escanea las caras, no encuentra al tipo. En lugar de eso, los ojos de Stiles dan con un azul familiar que desaparecen en segundos.

_Por supuesto_ , piensa mientras se da la vuelta y gime. Porque aparentemente, Stiles tiene la peor suerte del mundo.

*

Derek tiene que usar cada onza de autocontrol para no correr detrás de ese tipo y arrancarle la garganta. Sabe que Stiles es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, a visto a Stiles deshacerse eficazmente del tipo, pero el lobo de Derek está gruñendo y enfadado. Derek respira profundo, pero es poco para calmarlo. El club huele a alcohol, sudor, semen, y excitación, le da nauseas.

Está medio borracho por licor que ha estado bebiendo del frasco en su bolsillo. No sabía que Stiles iba a estar aquí esta noche, y si lo hubiera sabido, no habría venido. Había ido al club para distraerse. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había visto a Stiles, y él sólo quería emborracharse, joder, y dejar de sentir lástima por sí mismo. Jackson había amenazado con contratarle una prostituta, y Derek estaba bastante seguro de que sólo estaba bromeando en ese momento.

Derek había bailado con unos cuantos chicos, pero no logro interesarse en ninguno de ellos. Parecían estar mal, olían mal, y sabían mal.

Estaban mal, no eran Stiles.

Derek había visto a Stiles bailar solo, luego bailar con el tipo. Se había alejado cuando Stiles lo había besado.

Ha estado tratando de obtener el coraje de ir hasta Stiles durante la última media hora, pero Derek ha sido demasiado cobarde. Ahora que Stiles lo ha visto, Derek calcula que puede dejar de estar de pie en las sombras siendo un acosador y mirar fijamente a Stiles.

Un hombre está presionado contra el lado de Stiles, diciéndole algo mientras Derek se acerca. Derek sabe por el lenguaje corporal de Stiles que Stiles no está interesado, pero el tipo no parece estar tomando la indirecta. Pero Derek se abstiene de intervenir. Él está parado en el otro lado de Stiles y espera.

Stiles lo mira, y un montón de emociones se dibujan en su rostro. Derek está bastante seguro de que es sobre todo alivio, frustración y satisfacción.

Cuando Stiles se voltea hacia Derek, el hombre mira a Derek. El otro hombre se acerca a Stiles y le pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. La cabeza de Stiles gira hacia el hombre, y Stiles retrocede hasta que está contra el pecho de Derek. Agarra la mano de Derek y lo coloca en su cintura. El hombre vuelve a mirar a Derek, y Derek levanta las cejas con diversión. Envuelve su otro brazo alrededor de Stiles, lo acerca a él y besa el costado del cuello de Stiles.

El hombre toma la indirecta y se va. Derek se ríe contra el oído de Stiles, pero Stiles se mueve en sus brazos hasta que se enfrenta a Derek. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y no está contento.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - Stiles dice.

\- Uh, bailando y bebiendo - Derek responde como si Stiles fuese un idiota – posiblemente en busca de un polvo rápido, lo mismo que tú estás haciendo aquí, obviamente.

Stiles suspira y rueda los ojos - No sabía que visitaras clubs gay.

Derek gruñe - A veces salgo de mi guarida para acechar a mi presa.

Stiles vuelve a rodar los ojos - Eres tan bobo - Mira por encima de su hombro hacia la barra - Entonces, ¿me vas a comprar una bebida o simplemente te quedaras ahí?

Derek levanta una ceja y sonríe. Deja caer los brazos que todavía están alrededor de Stiles y se dirige hacia la barra. Él compra un trago para Stiles y se lo lleva. Stiles lo toma y mira a Derek con expectación - Bueno – dice, agitando su mano libre hacia Derek - Debes tener algún licor para lobo en alguna parte - Derek mete la mano en su bolsillo trasero y saca el frasco. Stiles levanta su vaso mientras Derek desenrosca la tapa, y sus ojos nunca dejan de ver a Derek mientras bebe. Derek toma un trago grande del frasco, el licor arde, funcionando rápidamente a través de él.

Sin decir una palabra, Stiles toma la mano de Derek y lo lleva a la pista de baile, dejando caer su vaso en una mesa al azar en el camino. Derek empuja el frasco de nuevo en su bolsillo y trata de calmar el latido de su corazón.

Stiles está sosteniendo su mano, caminando adelante mientras lo conduce a la pista de baile, y Derek no puede apartar su mirada del trasero de Stiles en esos jeans inusualmente apretados. Derek siente que su pene pulsa levemente, y levantando sus ojos para mirar fijamente los anchos hombros de Stiles y esos bíceps delgados definidos, no hace nada para detener el crecimiento de su pene. La mano de Stiles está caliente y pesada en su mano, Derek la aprieta. Stiles lo mira por encima de su hombro, mirándolo seductoramente y con cierta vacilación, le da una pequeña sonrisa. Hace que el corazón de Derek revolotee en su pecho.

La música es más lenta y sexy, con un suave ritmo que recorre las extremidades de Derek. Stiles se voltea hacia Derek, se acerca y pone sus manos en sus caderas, así que Derek hace lo mismo. Se miran uno a otro mientras empiezan a moverse lenta y torpemente. Ninguno es un bailarín natural, por lo que se ven algo forzados y fuera de ritmo. Stiles no parece importarle. Sus ojos miran intensamente a Derek, oscuros de deseo, hacen que el pulso de Derek corra hasta que puede oír la sangre corriendo en sus oídos.

Derek puede sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Stiles, y el alcohol no está haciendo nada para aliviar su propia tensión. Se siente tan enojado, esta entre querer escapar y golpear a Stiles contra la superficie plana más cercana para hacer frotarse contra él. La tensión entre ellos es palpable, y Derek nunca se ha sentido tan vivo, esta encendido y excitado. Y sólo están bailando.

Stiles cierra los ojos y respira hondo, con las manos apretadas alrededor de las caderas de Derek. Se va directamente al pene de Derek, y hace un sonido tranquilo. Stiles abre sus ojos, y la luz intermitente se refleja en ellos, destellos de rosa, verde y púrpura bailando bellamente a través de sus lirios. Derek quiere besarlo tan mal, y como si Stiles pudiera leer sus pensamientos, tira de Derek más cerca hasta que sus cuerpos estén presionados juntos. El gemido de Derek se pierde en el golpe de sus caderas encontrándose.

Stiles esta medio duro, y los ojos de Derek se abren al sentirlo contra su cadera. Stiles no quita la vista de Derek mientras desliza sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de Derek, forzando uno de ellos detrás del frasco, y le aprieta el culo. Los ojos de Derek se cierran cuando sus manos aprietan las caderas de Stiles, y Stiles se acerca a su oído y dice - No estoy seguro de que tus pantalones estén lo suficientemente apretados - lame el lóbulo de la oreja de Derek, luego lo muerde suavemente. Derek gime de nuevo, y él puede decir por el sutil cambio en el olor de Stiles que no pasó desapercibido - No me estoy quejando, sin embargo, me gusta la forma en que tu culo se ve en ellos.

\- Mierda, Stiles - gruñe Derek, sujetando las caderas de Stiles con más fuerza mientras empieza a moler lentamente contra él. Stiles agarra el culo de Derek mientras bailan, sus dedos alternan entre masajear sensualmente y apretar dolorosamente. Entre las manos de Stiles, la respiración caliente de Stiles en su cuello, y moviéndose contra él, Derek esta dolorosamente duro en sus pantalones.

Desliza su mano a través de la ingle de Stiles por encima de sus pantalones vaqueros, la polla de Derek pulsa desde donde está atrapada dolorosamente contra su bragueta cuando siente el duro contorno de la erección de Stiles. Se pone los labios deliberadamente contra el oído de Stiles mientras dice - Eres el menos indicado para hablar de mis pantalones ajustados - frota los dedos lentamente por la longitud de Stiles - No sabía que tuvieras pantalones tan apretados.

\- Apuesto a que hay muchas maneras de sorprenderte - responde Stiles, girando para atrapar los labios de Derek con los suyos. Derek regresa el beso con hambre, acercando aún más a Stiles mientras desliza sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo sostiene fuertemente.

Este beso es diferente de los otros besos que han compartido antes. Los dos besos anteriores eran ligeros y tentativos, pero ninguno de los dos se contiene ahora. Se besan con la boca abierta, desesperada y dura, como si tuvieran miedo de no volver a besarse. Derek lame la boca de Stiles sin reservas, persiguiendo el sabor de Stiles y memorizando la sensación de su lengua contra la suya. Stiles desliza sus manos sobre el culo de Derek y debajo del dobladillo de su camiseta para pasar sus uñas a lo largo de la piel desnuda de la espalda baja de Derek.

Derek gira sus caderas contra Stiles, su boca se afloja contra la de Stiles mientras gime. Stiles muerde el labio inferior de Derek, luego lo jala entre sus dientes antes de dejarlo ir y arrastrar su lengua a lo largo del ya sensible labio de Derek. Derek se estremece contra él, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa contra Stiles. Él trata de ganar más fricción contra su dolorosa erección, pero es sólo una burla deliciosa mientras se mueven unos contra otros con la música.

Stiles retrocede un momento, mira los labios de Derek mientras se lame los suyos, luego levanta la mirada. Las pupilas de Stiles están llenas de lujuria, con los ojos un poco vidriosos por el alcohol, y Derek no puede evitar descansar la frente contra el templo de Stiles y arrastrar su nariz a lo largo de su mejilla mientras susurra - Eres jodidamente hermoso.

Derek siente el tartamudeo en el latido del corazón de Stiles y sonríe contra su piel.

Stiles se inclina ligeramente hacia abajo para lamer donde el cuello en V de la camisa de Derek expone su pecho. Él mira a Derek a través de sus pestañas, y Derek siente un fuerte impulso de empujar a Stiles en sus rodillas para ver que aspecto tendría mirándolo con la boca llena por su pene. Stiles lame la línea del esternón de Derek, acariciándolo después. Derek levanta una mano para deslizar sus dedos en el cabello de Stiles, agarrándose fuertemente mientras Stiles besa y acaricia el vello de Derek.

Derek nunca pensó que algo así lo haría sentirse caliente, pero la fascinación y excitación de Stiles por su pecho, lo tiene sintiéndose encendido y satisfecho al mismo tiempo.

Stiles lame el pezón erguido de Derek a través de su camisa y luego muerde el botón. Derek aprieta su mano en el cabello de Stiles y lo empuja suavemente para poder besarlo de nuevo - ¿Qué tan caliente estás? - Derek murmura contra su boca.

\- He estado pensando mucho en ti - Stiles murmura a través de un beso descuidado. - Quiero tocar y probar todo de ti.

Derek gruñe, sus colmillos se liberan de sus encías cuando él retrocede y apoya su frente contra Stiles, respirando pesadamente a través de su boca. Siente un suave golpe contra uno de sus caninos, y cuando abre los ojos, los ojos de Stiles están tan cerca que Derek es lo único que puede ver. Todavía están frente a frente, y Stiles está arrastrando cuidadosamente su lengua a lo largo del colmillo de Derek - ¿Qué tan caliente es lo que hice? - Stiles susurra contra la boca de Derek, sus labios rozándolo con burla.

Derek cierra los ojos y respira mientras trata de calmarse lo suficiente como para que sus colmillos se retraigan. Stiles tiene las manos bajo la camisa de Derek de nuevo, deslizándose más arriba a lo largo de su espalda antes de sumergirse bajo la banda de sus jeans para bordear la parte superior de su culo - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí? Stiles pregunta.

Derek retrocede y abre los ojos, alzando una ceja mientras estudia a Stiles. Ambos están borrachos y duros, y Derek ha tratado de contenerse. Tal vez es el alcohol, tal vez es el hecho de que Stiles esta tan dispuesto, pero Derek está cansado de fingir. Sólo quiere cubrir a Stiles con su cuerpo y su olor hasta que los dos sean lo único que pueda oler.

\- Sí - dice Derek, asintiendo - Se inclina un poco para ajustarse a sí mismo en sus vaqueros, aunque está bastante seguro de que sus pantalones no logran esconder mucho. Agarrando la mano de Stiles, gira para abrirse paso entre la multitud. Stiles mueve su mano en la de Derek para que pueda entrelazar sus dedos. Envía una ola de calor por el pecho de Derek, y Derek lleva la mano de Stiles a su boca y le besa los nudillos.

El aire exterior es un alivio bienvenido del aire sofocante y rancio del club. Derek toma una respiración profunda, y su cabeza se aclara un poco. Pero entonces Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek y comienza a besarle el cuello, y sus sentidos sólo están llenos de Stiles. Escucha de forma remota que algunas personas hacen comentarios a medida que pasan, pero a Derek no le importa. Stiles está chupando un lugar detrás de su oreja, y Derek sólo espera no venirse en sus pantalones antes de llegar al coche.

Cuando se acercan al Camaro, Derek hace clic en la llave y abre la puerta del lado del pasajero. Él presiona detrás del asiento para reclinarlo, luego entra en el asiento trasero. Va a estar apretado, pero él no va a poner a Stiles contra la pared del club.

Stiles se ríe mientras tropieza en la parte trasera del coche, acomodándose en el regazo de Derek. Derek se inclina para besarlo y termina reuniéndose con su hombro mientras Stiles gira para cerrar la puerta. Derek tira del cuello de su camisa a un lado y le lame la clavícula, gimiendo ante el sabor de la piel de Stiles en su lengua.

\- Oye - dice Stiles mientras gira y deja caer su peso corporal sobre Derek. Se ríe de nuevo - Esto no es muy cómodo.

Derek gruñe una carcajada. Su cabeza está presionada contra el lado del coche en un ángulo extraño, una pierna doblada contra la parte posterior del asiento y la otra doblada y descansando en el piso. No puede moverse mucho, pero tiene suficiente espacio para deslizar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y besarlo. Stiles está tendido sobre él, con las rodillas dobladas, los pies apoyados contra la ventana.

\- Podemos ir a tu casa - sugiere Stiles antes de besar el pezón de Derek a través de su camisa - Derek desliza sus manos bajo la camisa de Stiles y siente los planos lisos de la espalda de Stiles contra sus palmas. La piel de Stiles está caliente, y Derek trata de tocar todo a la vez.

\- Todavía no puedo - dice Derek mientras Stiles lo mira, confundido. Todavía está demasiado borracho como para conducir.

\- Oh sí - dice Stiles, sus ojos nunca dejan a Derek mientras besa su camino hasta su pectoral - Hijo del sheriff, debería haber pensado en eso.

Derek rueda los ojos - Tal vez has tenido demasiado.

Stiles empuja el cuerpo de Derek, hablando justo encima de sus labios - Realmente no estoy pensando en mi papá o en la ley ahora mismo - se inclina y cubre la boca de Derek, Derek abre la boca y gruñe cuando Stiles muerde su boca.

Derek pierde la noción del tiempo mientras se besan, apretados en el asiento trasero del Camaro. No se mueven mucho, pero no es necesario. Sus caderas están rodando unas contra otras lenta y seductoramente, y Derek no puede obtener suficiente presión para construir su orgasmo.

Después de un tiempo, Stiles comienza a lloriquear cuando mete la mano entre ellos y comienza a buscar la bragueta de Derek - Jodidos pantalones apretados - él murmura contra la boca de Derek – Puto asiento pequeño, mi pene esta tan duro que creo que va a estallar.

Derek envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles y sostiene su mano – Oye – dice - Mírame.

Stiles se empuja sobre sus manos para poder mirar a Derek, y el corazón de Derek se atora en su garganta. Con su mano libre y toca la mejilla de Stiles, y Stiles gira su cabeza para besar el interior de su palma -

_Stiles esta sentado sobre Derek, con una mano apoyada cerca de la cabeza de Derek en el asiento - Tu coche es demasiado pequeño - se queja mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su camisa había sido desechada en alguna parte, y Derek levanta la mano y frota un pezón con su pulgar. Stiles inhala bruscamente, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, levantándose demasiado rápido y volviendo a golpear su cabeza contra el techo. Maldiciendo cuando Derek pasa sus dedos por su cabello._

_\- Me encanta tu cabello - dice Derek mientras guía a Stiles hacia su boca._

_\- Todavía odio tu jodido auto - Stiles gruñe contra la boca de Derek._

Derek parpadea sentándose rápidamente mientras mira a su alrededor. Empuja a Stiles tan de repente que golpea su cabeza, y Stiles dice - Tu coche es demasiado pequeño.

_Tu coche es demasiado pequeño._

\- A la mierda - Derek murmura para sí mismo, frotándose los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Se frota las orejas, las palabras zumban en su mente. La imagen sigue viva detrás de sus párpados, pero Stiles se ve ligeramente diferente cuando cierra los ojos y no sabe por qué.

Stiles está mirando a Derek como si estuviera loco, y Derek cree que quizá bebió demasiado - ¿Estás bien? - Stiles cubre la mejilla de Derek y pasa un pulgar debajo de su ojo. Derek le sonríe a Stiles, y empuja esas imágenes lejos y se centra en cambio en el hombre sobre él, caliente, respirando y real. Derek no puede creer que esta en su vida, que Stiles está realmente aquí, que lo está sosteniendo.

\- Estoy fantástico - Derek responde sinceramente, y toda la cara de Stiles se ilumina.

Está inclinado en un ángulo extraño debido a su altura, pero se agacha y empieza a intentar abrir la bragueta de Derek – Bien - dice Stiles - Ahora ayúdame a quitarte los pantalones.

Derek sostiene la mano de Stiles de nuevo, espera un momento antes de hablar. Nada sucede esta vez, así que toma un respiro y dice - No, Stiles.

El olor a rechazo de Stiles golpea a Derek como un ladrillo. Todo el comportamiento de Stiles cambia, y él se apaga cuando retrocede. - Sí, está bien, sí, tienes razón, era una idea terrible.

Todavía sosteniendo la muñeca de Stiles, Derek lo jala de nuevo a su regazo. Stiles lo está observando con una expresión cautelosa, Derek lo odia. Se levanta y toma la cara de Stiles, arrastra su pulgar a lo largo del labio inferior. Stiles parece ablandarse cuando abre su boca, y Derek desliza su pulgar en el interior.

\- Eso no es lo que quiero decir – dice Derek, Stiles chupa ligeramente su pulgar. Derek levanta las caderas para apretarlas más contra Stiles, y Stiles cierra los ojos con un suave gemido - Claro que lo quiero, pero... -dice Derek, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Stiles. Espera hasta que Stiles abra los ojos y lo mire - La primera vez que este contigo, no será en el asiento trasero de mi coche en el estacionamiento de un Club cuando estás borracho - Las mejillas de Stiles se ruborizan cuando una ráfaga de emociones cruza su rostro - Pero... ¿quieres?

Derek asiente - Sí, Stiles, te quiero.

Stiles se inclina y lo besa, más suave esta vez. Derek desliza su mano hacia el cuello de Stiles y enrolla sus dedos alrededor de él. Cuando se separan Derek dice - ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa?

\- ¡No! - Stiles exclama, en pánico. Las cejas de Derek se arrugan con preocupación ante el repentino cambio en su aroma y estado de ánimo - Yo no... Yo solo... - Stiles se sienta y sacude la cabeza, frotándose los ojos - No importa, sí, está bien.

Derek se sienta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles - Mírame - dice Derek suavemente. Stiles lo mira, esa mirada aterrada está de vuelta en sus ojos, y rompe el corazón de Derek - ¿Qué?, háblame.

Stiles suspira y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Derek - Mi papá se ha marchado, y aunque no le importará que esté borracho, todavía soy técnicamente menor de edad y no quiero ir a casa borracho - gira la cabeza hacia un lado - No quiero volver a casa, en lo absoluto, no quiero estar solo.

\- De acuerdo - dice Derek, sosteniendo a Stiles cerca de él - Te llevaré a mi casa, puedes quedarte a pasar la noche.

Stiles levanta la cabeza, sonríe y besa a Derek de nuevo.

*

Derek le asegura a Stiles que ya no está borracho y Stiles confía en él. Conoce a Derek lo suficiente para saber que Derek masticaría su propio brazo antes de poner a Stiles en peligro. Por lo tanto, se mete en el asiento delantero, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y cierra los ojos.

Está borracho. El metabolismo elevado de Derek ha quemado el alcohol en sus venas, pero Stiles tiene el viejo metabolismo humano, así que él está sintiendo todas las bebidas mezcladas. Su cabeza está girando y él realmente sólo espera no vomitar en el coche de Derek.

Stiles ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo. ¿Casi tiene sexo con Derek hace quince minutos? Porque eso no había sido un breve beso. Stiles abre los ojos lo suficiente para mirar la hora, y sí, habían estado bailando hace más de una hora.

Entonces, eso es algo entonces. Sólo le tomó un montón de tragos y mala música de club para empujarlo más allá de todas sus inhibiciones y en los brazos de Derek, donde él se le subió encima como si estuviera en maldito celo. La mente de Stiles destella, él lamiendo el pezón de Derek, pasando los dientes por el pelo de su pecho, frotando contra él, tratando de abrir los pantalones de Derek.

Él gime y cubre su cara.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunta Derek, con voz preocupada. Stiles se ríe, por supuesto que sí. A veces, Stiles sólo quiere golpear a Derek porque está enfureciéndolo. Con su estúpido rostro y su estúpido cuerpo y su estúpido cabello y su estúpida preocupación por Stiles. A veces extraña al viejo Derek, que tenía una cara seria y se enojaba todo el tiempo. Stiles sabía cómo lidiar con ese Derek.

Un Derek que lo besa, lo sostiene, no se aprovecha de él en el asiento trasero de su coche y se preocupa por él lo suficiente como para arrastrar a su manada a través del limite de su territorio para asegurarse de que está a salvo y que es tan malditamente amable, y sonríe, y cocina Manicotti para él – _mierda_ \- Stiles no puede seguir pensando en esto porque él solo no puede manejarlo y tiene miedo de las palabras van a salir de su boca.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- Lo siento - dice finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por casi desnudarte en el asiento trasero.

Derek bufa y Stiles abre los ojos y lo voltea a ver - No tienes que disculparte, no me estoy quejando.

Stiles frunce el ceño - Aún así – dice - Se frota la mano sobre los ojos - No estoy seguro de que estar borracho en un club fuera exactamente como debería haber sucedido, si debió ocurrir en absoluto - añade tranquilamente.

Derek lo mira con brusquedad antes de volver su mirada al camino - No tiene que significar nada si no quieres que así sea - dice Derek con cuidado - Podemos volver a cómo era y pretender que nunca sucedió.

Stiles se ríe de nuevo, un sonido hueco y sin humor - Sí, porque eso funcionará, ¿serás capaz de fingir que no pasamos buena parte de la noche frotándonos unos a otros?

La mirada de Derek se dirige rápidamente hacia él, y Stiles dice - No lo creo.

\- No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

\- No me siento incómodo - dice Stiles, suspirando. Cierra los ojos de nuevo - Estoy cansado y demasiado borracho para saber qué debo decir.

Derek no responde, y después de que el silencio se hace demasiado, Stiles abre los ojos y mira a Derek. Su postura es rígida y está apretando fuertemente el volante. Stiles se acerca y acaricia la mano de Derek hasta que se afloja, luego desliza sus dedos por los de Derek.

\- No te pongas así - dice Stiles en voz baja. Aprieta la mano de Derek, y Derek parece relajarse un poco - Ambos estaríamos mintiendo si dijéramos que no fue una sorpresa.

 

\- Es cierto - Derek dice con voz irregular.

Stiles no dice nada más, sólo cierra los ojos y se aferra a la mano de Derek con fuerza.

Cuando llegan a la cabaña de Derek, Stiles lo sigue en silencio. El Porsche de Jackson y el SUV están en la entrada, por lo que Stiles supone que todos están en la casa, y él realmente no tiene ganas de lidiar con cualquiera de ellos. Por la forma en que Derek anda de puntillas, tampoco tiene ganas.

Cuando entran en el dormitorio de Derek, Derek cierra la puerta y Stiles cae de bruces sobre la cama. Oye a Derek moverse por la habitación, su cara todavía está presionada en el edredón cuando murmura - Nunca había estado en tu habitación antes.

\- No es tan emocionante - responde Derek.

Stiles se sienta para poder mirar a su alrededor. La habitación es pequeña y escasamente amueblada, sólo una cama y mesita de noche, una cómoda pequeña de cajones, y una desbordante cesta de ropa sucia en la esquina. Por alguna razón, eso hace reír a Stiles. Es algo normal, Derek tiene una canasta llena de ropa sucia, pero Stiles todavía tiene dificultades para pensar en Derek haciendo cosas normales. Como tener ropa sucia.

\- ¿Qué? - Derek finalmente pregunta.

\- Tienes ropa sucia - dice Stiles. Derek rueda los ojos mientras tira una camiseta a la cabeza de Stiles.

\- Eres un idiota - Derek lanza algo más a Stiles antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Que es esto?

Derek voltea a verlo con una ceja levantada – Acónito - él responde rotundamente - Qué te parece, es ropa, apestas al club y a otras personas - grita.

Stiles se muerde el labio mientras sonríe - ¿Quieres que me ponga tu ropa?

Derek resopla – Puedes dormir en el sofá con esas ropas, o ir desnudo con lo que me importa - abre la puerta y sale por el pasillo. Stiles se ríe mientras mira fijamente la puerta vacía. Se levanta y se desviste, pierde el equilibrio debido a que todo le de vueltas dos veces. Empieza a estar sobrio, aunque su cerebro sigue sintiéndose pesado y lento. Cuando Derek regresa, Stiles está pasando la camiseta encima de su cabeza. El pantalón y la camisa son demasiado grandes, pero le gusta la forma en que se sienten, le gusta el hecho de que está usando la ropa de Derek. Y por la forma en que Derek se queda parado en la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos y las fosas nasales dilatadas, está esta seguro que también le gusta.

Stiles le sonríe y luego se acerca a la cama. Derek cierra silenciosamente la puerta y le da a Stiles un vaso de agua - Busqué medicinas para el dolor de cabeza - dice Derek -pero no tenemos ninguna.

Stiles sonríe mientras acepta el vaso - ¿Por qué tendrías? - toma el agua cuando Derek se acuesta en la cama – No es como si ustedes tuvieran dolores de cabeza - Mira a Derek. Lleva pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una camiseta blanca, Stiles mira sus bíceps, el vello oscuro en las piernas y los músculos definidos de su pecho a través del fino material de la camisa.

-No es cortés mirar fijamente - se burla Derek, y Stiles se voltea para poner el vaso en la mesita de noche, ruborizado.

Stiles se reclina contra la almohada. Es incómodo, acostados uno al lado del otro en la cama de Derek. No está seguro de lo que deben hacer o decir. Ni siquiera está seguro de lo que quiere. Comienza a preocuparse cuando Derek se acerca y pone una mano en su antebrazo. Stiles voltea a verlo, y Derek lo está observando de cerca.

\- Estás transmitiendo mucho - dice Derek - No te sientas incómodo, nada ha cambiado, seguimos siendo las mismas personas que estuvimos la semana pasada viendo la televisión en el sofá.

\- Ya no es lo mismo - dice Stiles.

Derek acaricia con su pulgar el antebrazo de Stiles, y el cuerpo entero de Stiles se estremece. Nunca ha querido a alguien tanto como quiere a Derek. Pero no es sólo sexo. Claro, él quiere que Derek lo empuje contra colchón y lo folle hasta que no pueda moverse, pero quiere momentos como éste, pequeñas caricias, usar la ropa de Derek, compartir su espacio y Derek haciendo cosas pequeñas para él como traerle agua. Stiles quiere todo con Derek.

\- ¿Podemos apagar la luz? - pregunta. Se siente abrumado y necesita algo para ayudarlo a nivelar la situación.

\- Seguro, probablemente deberíamos dormir.

Derek se levanta de la cama cuando Stiles dice - No, no quiero irme a dormir, quiero hablar, pero... no con las luces encendidas.

\- Está bien - dice Derek, un poco confundido. Stiles se pone de lado mirando el lugar que Derek había estado ocupando antes. Cuando Derek regresa a la cama, se acuesta frente a Stiles.

\- Sé que es estúpido - dice Stiles. Hay sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos, y él quiere llegar a través y tocar Derek, pero no puede, no todavía - Se siente demasiado con las luces encendidas.

Derek le da una sonrisa comprensiva - No eres el único que está nervioso e inseguro, Stiles.

\- ¿De verdad?

Derek toma la mano de Stiles y la coloca sobre su corazón. Stiles se concentra en el pulso bajo su palma. El corazón de Derek es débil a sus sentidos, pero Stiles puede distinguir el ritmo rápido, entrecortado. Mira hacia el rostro de Derek, donde Derek lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Eso es debido a mi? - pregunta. Derek asiente, y Stiles mantiene sus dedos en el pecho de Derek. La mirada de Derek no vacila, y Stiles está asombrado por la forma en que Derek lo está mirando. Es como si hubiera bajado todas las paredes que mantiene alrededor de él, exponiéndose vulnerable y puro a Stiles. Stiles cree que Derek nunca se visto tan hermoso.

-Te envié un mensaje - dice Stiles finalmente - Después de que te fueras, no muy a menudo, pero de vez en cuando...La primera vez fue unas semanas después de que te fuiste...Quería saber dónde estabas, y un par de veces durante el verano...Me preocupaba porque nadie había oído hablar de ti - Se detiene, y Derek no responde, sólo lo observa. Silenciosamente, Stiles continua - Cuando hicimos el _senior scribe_ el último año, vi tus iniciales en el estante de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? - Derek pregunta, sus ojos calidos pero tristes.

Stiles asiente - Mis amigos estaban a mi alrededor, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirar tus iniciales, sonreí y pensé en ti, en ese momento me golpeó tan fuerte cuánto te extrañaba - Stiles vacila, se muerde los labios mientras intenta decidir si admite la siguiente parte - Yo, uh, firmé mis iniciales junto a las tuyas.

Los ojos de Derek se abren un poco, luego se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un ligero beso en los labios de Stiles. Stiles cierra los ojos e inhala, piensa en esa noche y en la alegría que sintió al ver las iniciales de Derek, pero el dolor en su pecho por su partida. Derek se aleja y se reclina contra la almohada.

\- Te llamé esa noche - le dice Stiles. - Después de dejar a mis amigos, me senté en el Jeep y finalmente marqué tu número - Se detiene, y Derek lo mira tristemente. - Te llamé tres veces antes de creerlo, empecé a entrar en pánico y pensé que estabas muerto, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podrías haber desconectado tu teléfono si hubieras muerto - Stiles recuerda haber escuchado esa grabación _, e_ _l número_  que _usted marcó ha_ sido _cambiado o se encuentra temporalmente suspendido_. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que Derek había significado para él, a pesar de su relación irregular.

\- Necesitaba un descanso - Derek dice lentamente - México fue... - Derek para, y Stiles frota sus dedos contra el pecho de Derek suavemente - Todavía no sé qué pasó esa noche, pero tuve que escapar, conduje con Braeden de regreso a Beacon Hills, llené una bolsa con mis cosas, dejé el SUV en el garaje del edificio y salí de Beacon Hills.

\- Le pregunté por ti cuando regresó a Beacon Hills unos meses más tarde - le dice Stile. Me dijo que no te había visto, pero que estabas bien la última vez que te vio.

\- Eras demasiado joven - e dice Derek - Independientemente de mis sentimientos, sabía que no estaba bien.

Stiles parpadea - ¿Tú... tenías sentimientos por mí?

Derek asiente - Traté de ignorarlos, pero luego pasé dos días enteros buscándote cuando desapareció cuando... - Derek se calla y Stiles sabe exactamente a que se refiere. Cuando desapareció, cuando el nogitsune lo poseía.

\- Y tenías novia - dice Derek - Además, sabía que estarías mejor sin mí.

\- Eso no es cierto - dice Stiles.

\- Lo fue entonces - dice Derek - Ahora es diferente, soy diferente.

Stiles le da una pequeña sonrisa – Lo eres - él levanta la mano y pasa sus dedos a través del rastro de barba de Derek - Me gustabas entonces, pero me gusta más que seas feliz, lo mereces, Derek.

-Tú mereces ser feliz, Stiles - responde Derek.

Stiles mira hacia abajo - No sé si es una opción.

Derek coloca un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Stiles y levanta suavemente la cara -Stiles, escúchame Si alguien sabe cómo te sientes soy yo. Sé que lo que hemos pasado no está ni cerca de ser lo mismo, pero sé lo que se siente creer que tu vida nunca mejorará y que sentir que te lo mereces - Él fija su mirada en Stiles, y por mucho que Stiles quiere mirar a otro lado, él no puede - Pero tú no estás solo, Stiles, no te sentirás así siempre y encontrarás tu camino para sanar.

Stiles asiente, aunque no esta muy seguro. Pero sabe que Derek no le mentiría, y si Derek Hale pudo resurgir de las cenizas, Stiles piensa que cualquiera puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Podemos dormir abrazados? - Stiles pregunta unos momentos después. Aún no está completamente cómodo con lo que está pasando entre él y Derek, todavía se siente incómodo, y un poco avergonzado y expuesto, pero cree que Derek probablemente se sienta igual que él, y eso es reconfortante - Sólo quiero abrazarte y quedarme allí un rato. ¿Es extraño?

Derek niega y sonríe - No, nada me gustaría más que abrazarte.

Stiles gira sobre su lado rápidamente, e modo que no tiene que ver la expresión en la cara de Derek. Lo que siente Derek por él es intenso y no se siente capaz de poder lidiar con ello ahora mismo, así que retrocede contra él y le permite a Derek envolver sus brazos alrededor de él firmemente.

Stiles suspira y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose seguro en el abrazo de Derek. Desea poder decirle a Derek los pensamientos que rondan en su cabeza. Cómo siente que no es bueno, que no está listo, no es capaz de amar a Derek de la forma en que él necesita. Él quiere decirle a Derek que quiere darle todo lo que tiene, pero es sólo una cáscara rota y vacía.

\- Lo que sea que estés pensando - dice Derek contra su cuello - no es verdad.

\- Creo que eso es hacer trampa - dice Stiles - No es justo que puedas leer mis emociones.

\- No todo el mundo transmite tan fuerte como tú - murmura Derek, y luego besa el inicio de su espalda.

\- Por supuesto que no - responde Stiles. Cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse para poder quedarse dormido. Es tarde, demasiado tarde, y Stiles está agotado. Derek frota sus manos suavemente a través del estómago de Stiles, y Stiles empieza a relajarse.

*

Stiles se despierta con un golpeteo en la cabeza. Está apoyado en su espalda, con el brazo derecho y la pierna sobre Derek. Derek está profundamente dormido, también en su espalda y cerca de Stiles. Stiles se mueve como puede para no despertar a Derek. Derek no se mueve, así que Stiles recoge su ropa y zapatos, entonces tan silenciosamente como le sea posible sale de la habitación.

Se cambia en el baño, dejando la ropa de Derek en el borde de la bañera. Se mira en el espejo y decide que se ve como el infierno. No es la peor resaca que ha tenido, pero su cabeza duele y sus ojos se sienten como papel de lija.

Emocionalmente, siente como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión.

Stiles entra de puntillas en la cocina para tomar algo para beber antes de irse y llamar a Scott, pero se congela en la puerta cuando ve a Jackson de pie, sin camisa y en boxers en la estufa. Se ve adormecido y gruñón cuando mira a Stiles.

\- No es lo que piensas - dice Stiles.

\- No me importa - responde Jackson, volviendo a sus huevos. Stiles se aleja para irse cuando Jackson dice - Hay café, parece que necesitas un poco.

Stiles contempla salir huyendo, porque lo último que quiere hacer es tratar con Jackson y realmente no quiere estar aquí cuando Derek despierte, pero la tentación por el café es demasiado.

A regañadientes, se acerca a la cafetera, tratando de evitar a Jackson.

Para cuando Stiles se sirve una taza de café, Jackson ha colocado una tortilla en un plato y se la está ofreciendo. Stiles lo mira cautelosamente - ¿Está envenenado?

Jackson lo mira y lanza el plato sobre el mostrador. La tortilla se desliza a medio camino del plato - Lo comas o no, no me importa.

Stiles mira fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jackson por un momento antes de tomar el plato - Gracias - dice torpemente. Jackson asiente.

Stiles devora la tortilla y el café, y comienza a sentirse mejor de inmediato. Después de que Stiles pone el plato en el fregadero y empiece a caminar a la puerta, Jackson pregunta - ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- Yo iba a llamar a Scott.

Jackson no se da la vuelta, pero dice – Me voy a encontrar con Lydia, puedo llevarte.

Stiles considera rechazar la oferta, pero piensa _qué diablos_ \- Bueno.

Stiles se sienta afuera en el aire fresco de la mañana mientras espera a Jackson. Se pregunta en qué demonios se ha convertido su vida. Salio con Derek anoche, y ahora está aceptando favores de Jackson. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y espera que Jackson se apresure. Necesita un poco de espacio y un poco más de sueño para poder pensar correctamente.

Jackson sale unos minutos más tarde, vestido como si fuera a algún lugar en Nueva York en lugar de ir a desayunar con su novia . No dicen una palabra cuando están en el coche, y Stiles aprecia eso. Lo último que quiere es estar del lado receptor de la mierda de Jackson. Cuando Jackson conduce por el camino que va a la carretera, Stiles le escribe un mensaje a Derek.

****_“Lo siento, me fui. Me desperté, pero todavía estabas durmiendo. J. me llevó a casa. Además, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar. Espero que entiendas_**** ”.

Stiles frunce el ceño mientras lo envía, con la esperanza de que Derek no lo malentienda. Stiles sólo necesita algo de tiempo para procesar todo antes de decidir hacer algo. Va perdido en sus pensamientos que Jackson tiene que llamarlo por su nombre para sacarlo de su ensueño cuando llegan a su casa.

\- Gracias - Stiles murmura mientras agarra la manija de la puerta.

\- Stilinski - dice Jackson, y Stiles lo mira con una mezcla de frustración y curiosidad. Sólo quiere salir del auto - Si le haces daño, te mataré - La boca de Stiles se abre, y él mira a Jackson en estado de shock. Jackson se mueve inquieto bajo la mirada de Stiles, y finalmente dice - Ahora sal de mi auto.

Stiles sale precipitadamente del coche y no mira hacia atrás mientras oye a Jackson salir corriendo por la calle. Su padre todavía duerme cuando él entra, así que Stiles sube, se desnuda hasta quedar en ropa interior, y se desploma, demasiado cansado para pensar en algo más.

*

Stiles se despierta con un mensaje de Derek que dice, “ ** ** _Por supuesto. Estaré aquí cuando estés listo_**** ”. Stiles rueda los ojos y lanza el teléfono sobre la cama. ¿Por qué Derek siempre tiene que ser tan... Derek? Sería mucho más fácil si no fuera tan maravilloso.

Stiles piensa en llamar a Scott o a Lydia, pero en realidad no quiere hablar con ellos sobre esto. Tiene una buena idea de lo que le dirían que hiciera, y Stiles sabe lo que quiere hacer, pero todavía no está listo. Su mente está todavía dividida, y él necesita juntarla primero.

Pero Stiles siente que nunca va a conseguirlo. Todavía tiene pesadillas y no duerme, lo que lo deja agotado y cansado al día siguiente, y cuando Stiles está en Home Depot y Derek no aparece, lo hace sentir peor. Han pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que Derek aparecido en Home Depot, y Stiles le echa de menos. Se ha convertido en parte de su rutina, y sabe que Derek le esta dando espacio, pero aun así quiere que Derek aparezca.

Stiles espera un día bueno, pero no llega. Las pesadillas empeoran y Stiles se despierta ya sea con la risa del nogitsune resonando en sus oídos y contando sus dedos, o con la imagen de Derek atado a un poste y muriendo mientras caras no identificadas se ríen a su alrededor.

Finalmente una noche, alrededor de las 3:30 a.m. a mediados de la semana siguiente, Stiles agarra su teléfono y le escribe a Derek.

****_“Creo que lloraría si logrará tener una buena noche”._ ** **

Stiles no recibe un mensaje en respuesta hasta el día siguiente después de que se despierta.

****_“¿Puedo hacer algo?”_ ** **

Stiles sabe lo que Derek está preguntando, sonríe al teléfono con el corazón acelerado en su pecho.

****_“No, pero lo aprecio de todos modos”_ ** **

Stiles pone excusas cuando Scott, Lydia, y Cora le mandan mensajes para pasar el rato. Está tan cansado y su cabeza duele. Su padre lo ha despertado de las pesadillas durante tres noches seguidas, y ha estado observando a Stiles con cansancio, y eso hace que Stiles se sienta peor que nada. Llamaría a Lydia o Scott para que le ayuden a dormir, pero no tiene ganas de ver a nadie.

Stiles no tiene ganas de hacer nada.

Él llama al trabajo de nuevo y pasa el día en la cama, tratando de dormir y de borrar las pesadillas de su mente. Él quiere llamar a Derek y enterrarse en sus brazos, pero Derek se merece algo mejor que esto. Se merece algo mejor que el lío que hay en la cabeza de Stiles. Derek ha trabajado demasiado duro para salir de su propio agujero para que Stiles lo arrastre hacia debajo de nuevo.

Scott finalmente le escribe y dice ****_"Recuerda que mañana es el 4 de julio, reunión en la casa del lago”_****

Stiles le frunce el ceño al teléfono. No quiere ir a hacer nada con sus amigos, pero no puede librarse de esto. Así es como se encuentra al lado del coche de Hayden al día siguiente. Se siente como una mierda, las pesadillas siguen, y la cafeína no es suficiente. Él esta malhumorado y discutió con su padre esa mañana, además, él todavía no ha hablado con Derek. Sólo quiere desaparecer.

Pasa el Porsche de Jackson en el camino hacia la casa del lago y gime. Es lo último que necesita. La música es ruidosa y todo el mundo está disperso entre la cocina, la terraza y el lago. Mason y Corey hablan con él durante unos minutos, luego le habla a Hayden que está sentado en el porche trasero. Camina hacia el lago y ve a todos los demás, incluyendo Jackson, pero no ve a Parrish, nadando.

Cuando Scott se da cuenta de que su presencia, sale del lago y corre hacia Stiles, sonriendo. Él salpica agua sobre Stiles cuando se acerca.

\- Abrázame y mueres - dice Stiles.

El rostro de Scott decae un poquito, pero parece que lo deja pasar - Me alegra que estes aquí - Scott palmea a Stiles en el hombro - ¿Quieres entrar?

Stiles mira fijamente al agua oscura y siente el pánico acumulándose en su garganta, niega rápidamente.

\- No, yo solo, ya sabes, andaré por aquí - El rostro de Scott se llena de preocupación -Masón, Corey y Hayden están en la casa. Puedo quedarme con ellos.

-Voy contigo - dice Scott, pero Stiles nota a una linda y desconocida muchacha morena que sale del lago y habla con Lydia.

\- No, amigo - dice Stiles, mirando hacia el lago - No voy hacer un impedimento para tu ligue.

Scott rueda los ojos – Tú no eres impedimento de nada.

\- ¿Cual es su nombre?

\- Noelle.

Stiles resopla - ¿Noelle?

Scott lo empuja suavemente - No seas idiota.

\- Vuelve con Noelle – se burla Stiles, y Scott mira por encima de su hombro. Ella los mira y saluda, Stiles y Scott le devuelven el saludo - Esta buena.

Scott baja la voz y dice - Ella da grandes mamadas.

Stiles se ríe y golpea a Scott en el hombro - Mujeriego. ¿Cuál fue el total de junio, cinco, seis?

Scott se sonroja mientras se rasca el estómago - Siete.

Stiles silba - Siete mujeres, tú, Scott McCall, eres un jugador glorioso, me inclino ante tus proezas sexuales.

Scott parece avergonzado - Cállate.

\- Espero que consigas una mamada épica esta noche, amigo mío.

\- Gracias - Scott sonríe - Quiero que la conozcas en algún momento del día, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tiene que gustarte mucho si quieres que la conozca.

Scott se encoge de hombros - Ella es genial.

Stiles aprieta el hombro de Scott antes de regresar a la casa. Pero él no se une a Mason, Corey y Hayden. En su lugar, sigue un pequeño sendero poco utilizado a lo largo del borde del lago, más allá de donde está la manada. Finalmente, llega a una pequeña bahía, oculta a la vista de la casa rodeada de árboles y rocas. Hay rocas sobresaliendo en el agua, y una gran roca a pocos metros en el lago. Se sienta en una de las rocas y saca su teléfono.

Encuentra el historial de mensaje de Derek, y le escribe ** ** _“Estoy en la casa del lago. No me enojaría si estuvieras aquí, también”._****

Stiles sostiene el teléfono en su regazo hasta que recibe un mensaje en respuesta unos momentos después. ****_“Estaré ahí pronto”_****

Stiles le dice cómo llegar a la bahía y guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo. Dobla sus rodillas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ellas, juntando sus manos delante de él. Mira el agua y espera.

*

Stiles está mirando al lago, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando capta un movimiento a su derecha. Derek sube sobre la roca y se sienta a su lado sin decir una palabra. Stiles gira hacia el lago y sólo mira.

Su mente está flotando en imágenes, una masa confusa de pesadillas, sueños y recuerdos enredados. Su mente sigue regresando a las cosas que hizo cuando estaba controlado por el nogitsune, la masacre en el hospital, él apuñalando a Scott, las cosas que le dijo a su padre. Recuerda cuándo tomó a Lydia como rehén, piensa en la muerte de Allison.

Y todo el tiempo ve los dientes plateados y los vendajes _sonriendo, riendo me dejaste entrar, Stiles, me dejaste abrir la puerta._

Stiles sacude la cabeza y se pasa la mano por el pelo, ve a Donovan con la púa saliendo de su pecho, pero luego ve a Derek atado y siendo torturado, sangrando mientras cuelga sin vida del poste.

Pero hay otras imágenes, de Derek debajo de él en el coche mientras se besan, molviendose con él en la pista de baile, cocinando para él, sentado a su lado viendo la televisión.

Y otros sueños, Derek diciendo que amaba a Stiles, aferrándose a Stiles mientras se desnudaban juntos en el loft, el ardor demasiado real al sentir a Derek deslizándose dentro de él.

No se da cuenta de que está temblando hasta que Derek toma su mano. Está avergonzado, pero quiere que Derek esté aquí con él, por eso le envió un mensaje, así que Stiles apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Derek mientras la ansiedad lo atraviesa.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Derek le pregunta en voz baja.

\- No.

Se sientan allí por un rato, hasta que Derek se pone de pie y tira de la mano de Stiles. Stiles estrecha sus ojos y lo mira con recelo - Confía en mí - dice Derek, y Stiles lo hace. Stiles confía en Derek más que en nadie en el mundo.

Derek dirige el camino de regreso, pasando la casa hasta su coche. Stiles se detiene y se para en el medio de la calle, Derek da vuelta mientras abre la puerta del pasajero - ¿Bien?

Stiles mira de nuevo a la casa donde puede escuchar la risa de sus amigos. No cree que pueda reírse, no cree que pueda fingir. Él lucha contra las lágrimas mientras una oleada de ansiedad pasa sobre él y se sube al coche.

Stiles le manda un mensaje a Scott cuando Derek se pone en la carretera principal. ****_“Me fui con Derek. Simplemente hoy no puedo. Te hablo después”_****

Stiles intenta averiguar a dónde lo está llevando Derek, y se confunde cuando Derek dobla en el carril que va a la cabaña, pero va con él. Cuando Derek aparca el coche, inmediatamente se acerca al SUV y loa abre – Sube.

\- No lo entiendo - dice Stiles.

Derek le indica con una mirada - Entra en el coche.

Stiles se mete en el otro vehículo y decide no preguntar mientras Derek regresa a la carretera. Sólo mira por la ventana y se concentra en la música tranquila de la radio.

Han estado en la carretera durante media hora cuando Stiles recibe una respuesta de Scott. ****_“Está bien, hermano. Me hubiera ido a algún lugar contigo si lo hubieras necesitado”_****

Stiles sonríe mientras contesta el mensaje ****_“Es por eso que eres el mejor. Pero no te doy mamadas, ¿recuerdas?”_****

Scott envía un emocionado emoji “ ** ** _Trate de divertirte con Derek. O por lo menos relajarte”_****

Stiles guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y sigue mirando por la ventana.

*

Cuando Derek dobla en un camino empinado y con baches, Stiles se aferra a la manija de la puerta - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Stiles. Ni siquiera sabe dónde están porque no había estado prestando atención por donde iban. Se había quedado en el coche cuando Derek se detuvo en una tienda de comestibles en algún pueblo justo al lado de la autopista. Su mente había reciclado las mismas imágenes que tenía de toda la manada en el lago y ahora Stiles se siente tan ansioso que hay una ligera vibración debajo de su piel que no puede controlar.

Derek no responde, y en su lugar se concentra en conducir y no matarlos. Stiles sabe ahora por qué necesitaban el SUV en lugar del Camaro, aunque ahora no está muy seguro de que la camioneta pueda salir de esto con vida.

Finalmente, después de pasar por algunos baches en el camino, el SUV atraviesa una fila de árboles y Stiles jadea.

Están en el océano. La playa está vacía excepto por unos troncos enterrados la en arena. Derek conduce el SUV a lo largo de la playa un par de metros antes de girar y estacionarse así que la parte posterior de la camioneta está frente al océano.

Apaga el vehículo y se voltea hacia Stiles.

Stiles le mira con asombrado, sin saber qué decir - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Pensé que tal vez necesitabas escapas de todo - Derek deja caer las llaves en la consola y sale. Stiles lo sigue. El viento afuera es fresco y calido, el sol comienza a poner sobre el agua. La playa es muy grande y el otro coche que ve Stiles esta probablemente a media milla de distancia.

\- Este lugar es hermoso - dice Stiles.

Derek coge una pequeña piedra y la arroja al océano - Solía venir aquí con mi familia. A ellos les gustaba porque estaba lo suficientemente aislado como para cambiar si queríamos y sin problemas.

Stiles no sabe qué hacer ahora que están aquí. No sabe lo que Derek espera que haga en una playa desierta. Derek no presiona, pero se da la vuelta para abrir la cajuela de la SUV. Se sienta en el borde trasero y se quita los zapatos, la camisa y los vaqueros, dejándolo sólo en sus boxers negros. Dirige su mirada a Stiles antes de caminar hacia el océano y entrar.

Stiles sube a la parte trasera del SUV y tira de las rodillas a su pecho mientras observa a Derek en el océano. El es hermoso. Él nada unos metros, luego se sumerge antes de salir a la superficie de nuevo. Su piel se ilumina con el sol de la tarde, y Stiles se pregunta qué tan caliente se sentirá al tocarlo, si los labios de Derek tienen sabor a agua salada.

Derek nada en el océano durante mucho tiempo. Mira a Stiles de vez en cuando, pero nunca dice nada. Le da espacio a Stiles, pero él está allí, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stiles lo vea, para que Derek lo perciba.

Después de un rato, Stiles cree que puede unirse a Derek en el océano. Lo quiere, tan mal. Él no quiere sentarse en la parte trasera del SUV solo. Quiere sentir la luz del sol sobre sus hombros mientras nada junto a Derek, sus cuerpos tocándose bajo la superficie.

Lentamente, Stiles se levanta y se quita sus vaqueros, quedando solo en boxers. Él se queda con la camisa puesta porque no quiere quemarse de sol (y porque no se siente cómodo estando sin camisa delante de Derek - todavía no), y lentamente se dirige hacia el agua. Derek lo mira por unos momentos, pero luego desaparece bajo el oleaje de nuevo.

Stiles se acerca lo suficiente para que el agua le moje los pies. Está más caliente de lo que esperaba, especialmente porque el aire se está enfriando a medida que el sol se pone. Tiene un destello del agua a su alrededor, ahogándose, el aire siendo robado de sus pulmones. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Cuando los abre, ve la mitad de Derek sobre la superficie del agua, los contornos de se espalda, el espiral negro de su tatuaje, y sabe que está a salvo.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda y se adentra en el océano.

El agua es fría conforme entra, pero sigue manteniendo su respiración mientras se mete. Derek se ha volteado y lo espera a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cuando Stiles se detiene justo enfrente de él, Derek sonríe - Hola.

\- Hola - Stiles mira a su alrededor, hay tanta agua. Siente un poco de pánico, pero entonces la mano de Derek rodea su muñeca bajo la superficie.

\- Estoy aquí.

Stiles traga - Lo sé - El pulgar de Derek recorre el interior de su brazo, y Stiles dice – Yo no.… realmente no me gusta el agua – ante la expresión confusa de Derek, Stiles dice -Mala experiencia - Derek no presiona, pero asiente en comprensión.

Caminan un poco más hacia el océano, hasta que el agua está a la altura de sus pechos y hombros. Derek se sumerge unas pocas veces, luego sale a la superficie y tira agua sobre Stiles con una sonrisa. Stiles lo salpica, y Derek lo salpica, pero nunca intenta sumergirlo.

Se quedan ahí fuera, chapoteando sin decir una palabra hasta que el sol está a la altura del horizonte. Stiles flota sobre su espalda y mira hacia arriba, a las estrellas que ya salpican el cielo, a la mezcla de suaves colores. Mientras Stiles flota en el agua, su cuerpo ondeado por las olas, con el pie de Derek tocando su pantorrilla desde donde flota cerca de el, se da cuenta de que se siente mejor. Su mente se ha relajado, y el agua no parece tan aterradora.

\- Gracias - dice Stiles al cielo.

\- DE nada - Derek responde en silencio, y Stiles sonríe.

*

Derek agarra la toalla que había dejado en la parte trasera del SUV y la entrega a Stiles para que se seque mientras retira el asiento trasero y lo pone en la arena cerca de la parte delantera del SUV. Stiles le entrega la toalla para que él se seque, después, Derek le da a Stiles una camiseta extra que tenía tendida en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

\- Gracias - dice Stiles, y Derek se da la vuelta mientras Stiles se cambia la camisa. Es golpeado de nuevo con el delicioso aroma de su olor en el cuerpo de Stiles, y huele tan bien que Derek apenas puede contenerse. Se esfuerza muy duro para no tener una erección allí mismo.

La ropa interior de Derek todavía está húmeda, pero se secará pronto. Derek extiende una manta en la parte trasera del SUV para que puedan sentarse. Luego, se sube, sacudiendo sus pies para no meter arena en el vehículo.

Cuando Stiles se sienta a su lado, Derek se acerca a los asientos delanteros para encontrar las bolsas con lo que compro en la tienda de comestibles. Le da a Stiles una botella de agua, luego saca los ingredientes para preparar sándwiches y una bolsa de papas fritas.

\- ¿Pensaste en todo esto? - Stiles pregunta asombrado mientras examina todo.

Derek siente el sonrojo de sus mejillas - No es mucho - dice mientras abre el pan y saca dos piezas. Él prepara un sándwich para Stiles y se lo entrega.

\- Gracias - dice Stiles tímidamente mientras lo toma. Espera a que Derek haga su sándwich antes de dar un bocado.

Se sientan lado a lado en la parte trasera de la SUV mientras miran fijamente al océano. Es tranquilo, pero agradable ver como las olas chocan contra la arena.

Derek no sabe si esto está ayudando a Stiles, pero fue lo único que puedo pensar para ayudarlo. Derek sabe que tener espacio y un cambio de escenario era una de las cosas que solían ayudarlo más, por lo que le está dando justo eso a Stiles.

La semana después de que se despertara solo, con un mensaje de Stiles diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo, Derek había sido miserable. Jackson le había dicho a Cora lo que había pasado, y ambos querían saber qué estaba pasando entre él y Stiles, pero él les contó todo lo que sabía, que él no tenía idea.

Derek le había dado a Stiles el espacio que había pedido, y cuando Stiles le había enviado un mensaje ese mismo día, Derek había conducido inmediatamente a la casa del lago. Stiles había olido a ansiedad y desesperación, y Derek nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Sabe que todo este viaje no es nada, pero es todo lo que Derek puede darle a Stiles. Tendrá que ser suficiente.

Ambos comen sándwiches y comparten la bolsa de papas fritas entre ellos. El silencio es cómodo. Derek nunca se ha molestado por estar en silencio, pero Stiles por lo general llena cada silencio con charlas tontas. Pero se queda callado, pero su olor es diferente ahora. Huele un poco más a tranquilidad, más contento, y Derek siente que finalmente, hizo algo bien.

\- ¿Quieres jugar cartas? – pregunta Derek cuando terminan la cena, y Stiles asiente. Derek usa la linterna en su teléfono para iluminar las cartas para Stiles, y se sientan con las piernas cruzadas jugando gin rummy con rock clásico sonando de fondo.

Derek oye el silbido antes que Stiles, y la mirada en la cara de Stiles cuando él gira al estallido hace el corazón de Derek saltar. El rostro de Stiles está lleno de completa alegría cuando los primeros fuegos artificiales se desvanecen en el cielo.

\- ¡Derek! - Él tropieza, casi cayendo de cara cuando baja de la SUV con su atención puesta en la próxima explosión en el cielo - ¡Fuegos artificiales! - Stiles gira y hace señas para Derek se una a él, Tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro antes de que él vuelva a ver el cielo.

Derek está al lado de Stiles y observa mientras el cielo se ilumina con colores verdes, dorados y rojos. Los fuegos artificiales son un poco más lejos de la playa, así que no son tan grande o ruidoso como lo serían si estuvieran más cerca, pero a Stiles no parece importarle. Está sonriendo, con los ojos brillosos mientras mira.

Diez minutos pasan y Derek nota que los brazos de Stiles están envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo y está temblando - ¿Tienes frío? - pregunta Derek.

Stiles se gira hacia él y se encoge de hombros - Un poco, pero no es gran cosa - Su atención vuelve a los fuegos artificiales, y Derek frunce el ceño mientras regresa a la camioneta. Mira a través de la gran pila de cosas, y encuentra uno de sus suéteres. Es una chaqueta gruesa, la agarra y se la lleva a Stiles.

\- Aquí - dice Derek, entregándosela a Stiles - Ponte esto.

Stiles toma el suéter con gratitud y se lo pone. Derek una vez más es golpeado con el aroma de su ropa en Stiles, y no puede evitar dar un paso detrás de él, inclinarse e inhalar.

Derek se sorprende cuando Stiles toma su mano y rodea su cintura con su brazo. - Así, esto ayudará a que tu olor en mí sea aún más fuerte - Él le sonríe sobre su hombro, y Derek se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa. El beso es suave y cuando Stiles separa sus labios, Derek desliza lentamente su lengua en su boca.

El beso termina demasiado rápido porque Stiles vuelve a los fuegos artificiales, y Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él más firmemente.

Después de los fuegos artificiales, Stiles voltea hacia Derek, lo besa ligeramente en los labios y luego corre hacia el océano. Todavía está en sus boxers, pero con la camiseta y suéter de Derek, y Derek piensa que se ve perfecto. Stiles sólo entra en el agua lo suficiente para cubrirse los tobillos, pero le da patadas al agua ... y se está riendo.

Es el sonido más hermoso que Derek haya escuchado.

Derek retrocede y observa a Stiles divertirse, algo calido se extiende a través de él a cada momento. Stiles se ve tan libre y feliz, completamente diferente a como se veía antes en el lago. Y Derek lo ama tanto en este momento que apenas puede respirar.

Cuando Stiles se ha cansado, regresa a Derek, sonriendo - Creo que pisé un cangrejo - dice y se ríe como si fuera la cosa más ridícula del mundo. Derek no puede evitar reírse con él.

Caminan de regreso a la SUV y se acuestan uno al lado del otro sobre su estómago, mirando hacia fuera.

Están tocándose desde el hombro a la pantorrilla, y Derek engancha su pie sobre el tobillo de Stiles.

\- Gracias - dice Stiles en voz baja - No sé cómo sabías exactamente lo que necesitaba.

\- No lo sabía - responde Derek - Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Eres increíble, así que gracias.

\- Stiles - dice Derek - Stiles voltea la cara hacia él, su mirada viaja de los labios de Derek a sus ojos - Realmente me encanta la forma en que mi suéter te queda.

Stiles rueda los ojos, pero Derek puede decir que está contento - Creo que sonará un poco vanidoso, pero me gusta la forma en que tu ropa me queda - Stiles jala las mangas y levanta sus manos hasta su cara - Aunque, estoy un poco enamorado de este suéter, por lo que es probable que nunca te lo regrese.

Derek sonríe - Creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Stiles rueda sobre su lado y mira Derek por unos momentos - No quiero regresar esta noche.

\- Puedes quedarte en mi casa de nuevo - ofrece Derek.

Stiles niega - Vamos a dormir aquí.

\- ¿En el coche?

Stiles asiente - Acamparemos en la playa en la parte trasera de tu SUV. Suena un poco aventurero, ¿no crees?

\- Si es lo que quieres.

Stiles asiente - Eso es lo que quiero.

\- Entonces dormiremos aquí.

Stiles se inclina y presiona un beso en la boca de Derek. Entonces, él sale de la SUV, y Derek lo sigue, confundido – Vamos - dice Stiles, y él se ve tan adorablemente lindo, en sus boxers a cuadros, la camiseta blanca de Derek, y el suéter gris - Vamos a caminar por la playa.

\- Bueno - Derek se une a Stiles en la arena, Stiles toma su mano, entrelaza sus dedos, y lo besa una vez más antes de que comiencen a caminar por la playa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No duden en decirme si encuentran algún error.


End file.
